Redemption
by Melchy
Summary: Set after the 2nd season episode Sentenced, Peter Gunn proves his conviction of murder/robbery was a set up but living with the aftermath could prove to be much harder.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

REDEMPTION

This story is a follow up to the 2nd season episode SENTENCED in which Peter Gunn is convicted of a murder/robbery he didn't commit. Sometimes getting over it can be worse than living through it.

The regular characters of Peter Gunn, Edie Hart, Lt. Jacoby, Mother and a few others belong to the estate of Blake Edwards. I make no money off of them but love having fun with them. I'd take Pete in a minute if he were available. All other characters belong to me.

Rating T

Eight weeks.

Peter Gunn had been behind bars for a total of two months talking little, reading a lot and trying not to think too much. His attorney had assured him he would be found innocent on the murder charge and the private investigator had clung to that hope. Lieutenant Jacoby was not only one of the finest cops Pete had ever known but he was also his friend, and he knew he would do his best to clear his name.

At first the policeman would come to Pete for help, asking precise questions of what, where, when and how. "The banker says you came to the door and knocked. He let you in because he recognized you even though they were closed."

"I wasn't there, it wasn't me. I don't even bank there. They charge a nickel for every check you write." He still had a sense of humor at that point.

"Then where were you that night?" Jacoby asked. 'If you tell me you were at Mother's or even with one of your strange friends, we have something to go on."

Pete could still remember how his heart had sunk. "I was alone that night. I wasn't working; Edie's cousin and her husband were in town and they had taken her out for dinner. I had been at Mother's earlier but then I went home and fell asleep reading a book."

"What time did you wake up?"

"Around 1:30 I think. I made sure everything was locked up and I went to bed."

"Did you call Edie first maybe?"

"No, it was late."

"You aren't helping."

The conversations with his lawyer were pretty much the same. The PI tried to stay positive but sometimes he thought he was the only one.

Visiting hours were something he loved and loathed at the same time. Edie never missed one; always there with an encouraging smile and telling him it would all be over soon, she just knew it. She brought books and newspapers, crossword puzzles, sometimes cookies or cupcakes from the bakery beside Mother's. Inside the books were notes and occasionally a letter telling him what she might have overheard from Jacoby or one of his men when they came into the club which seemed to be often. At the end of every one she always signed 'I love you no matter what.'

Because he was a murder suspect a guard stood behind him the entire time he talked to her through the partition, gun ready in case the detective should try something. When it was time to go, he'd point the .38 to the back of Pete's neck and tell him to get up slowly and Edie would watch as they marched through a door and away from her.

Pete would go back to his empty cell, also because of his status, and listen as the same guard shut the bars behind him. Any thing she left had to be inspected first and if approved were brought with his dinner. So far every item had been allowed.

"Was she there?" Toddy Martin would ask every time. Toddy was in the block next to Gunn's and he talked to Pete whether the private investigator answered back or not. The man was charged with domestic abuse and his trial was going on at that time. Pete couldn't remember what the outcome was.

"Yes, she was there." He answered.

"Next time she won't be. She'll get tired of coming, of waiting, they all do."

After the fourth week she asked if it was all right with him if she stayed at his place. "Of course." He answered through the glass. "It's our place. Keep the bed warm for me." She held up her hand to the barrier between them and he did the same. He just needed one touch, one feel of her fingers entwined with his.

"Gunn." The guard nudged him in the back of the neck. "Time to go."

He had asked his attorney to tell Edie she couldn't come back after that. "I don't care why make an excuse, I pay you enough." He couldn't stand to see her anymore, to put her through this mess. The whole case was becoming more laughable by the minute. Jacoby came less and the news he brought was far from hopeful. At night Pete would toss and turn on the narrow bunk his body aching to sleep but knowing if he relaxed his dreams would be of Edie. He had never realized before that what you saw while you slept could be so real—the softness of her skin, the odor of her perfume, the sound of her laughter in his ears, the feel of her lips on his, the cry of her voice when they made love.

Phone calls were allowed but limited to one a week. His first one had been to his attorney, the others to his father in Seattle. Samuel Gunn a retired police detective assured him it was a misunderstanding and he'd be set free before he knew it. "If you need me to come, I'm there." He told his only son. But after the fourth week, Pete stopped calling him as well. For two weeks he lay on his bunk and stared at the bars, trying to think this through, what he would do if he just had the chance. He knew he could get to the bottom of this charade but no one was listening to him.

His lawyer asked him if he had life insurance and did he have a beneficiary? He was brought a form to fill out in triplicate that asked questions such as his burial plans if any and church affiliation.

"It's routine." Jacoby assured him when he came to give an update. The policeman had given him a sealed envelope and said he'd see him later. Inside were cards and letters from Mother and Barney, Emmett and some of the guys. He had appreciated it more than he could say. He knew Edie was still coming even though she had been told not too. The guard marched him and Toddy and one other man out every day for a run around the compound and he could see her through the door, talking to one of the officers on duty, Jacoby if she was lucky, and there was always something for him.

He had seen her the first day of the trial sitting in the back by the door, her eyes on him the entire time. She had brought him a freshly pressed suit and other essentials and he wanted to thank her but he hadn't a chance. The guard was always there, controlling his movements with the gun at the back of his neck like he was one of the most wanted.

* * *

Today Barney and his waitress friend Wendy were half way back even though he had requested that none of his friends come, and had heard the sentence passed down by the jury. He was guilty, he would be executed. Everything he had always wanted in life, a home, family, a woman to love and grow old with were ripped away from him and he hadn't done anything! How was he going to tell his father? Who would let his special group of friends know that he was gone? What would Edie do? He couldn't just let this happen, he HAD to do something.

What followed was worse than a nightmare but now less than six hours later he was sitting in Jacoby's office, waiting for the cop to come back. As soon as the lieutenant took off the cuffs he would be free to do whatever he wanted. He had his life back!

"Sorry it took so long, Murphy filed the forms in the wrong drawer." The policeman rolled his eyes. "Pete, before I let you go, I just need to say this one thing. I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"What choice do I have?" Pete kept his voice light. "You have the key for these things!"

"Very funny." He knew they were back to being friends.

Slipping the key into the lock, the cuffs came off and fell to the floor. Pete stood up, trying to rub the feel off his wrists, wondering if it would ever go away. "Did you need me to sign something?"

"Just this form that states you are innocent of all charges made and no longer a suspect. That way if you would happen to get stopped by an over eager cop you have proof."

Peter Gunn scribbled his name on the bottom line folded the copy Jacoby handed back to him, placing it in his suit pocket. "Sorry to run lieutenant but I've got some things to do."


	2. Chapter 2 Intermission

It was a day that would stay with Edie Hart for the rest of her life. She had woken up to sun shining through the bedroom window and a quick peek showed that last week's snow was finally melting. She had taken just a few moments in the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back before slipping into a pair of old pants and one of Pete's Princeton T-Shirts before pouring a cup of the freshly brewed coffee she had made in the new automatic coffee maker Pete insisted she needed.

The blonde was just finishing up her breakfast dishes when she spotted the 1959 Plymouth Fury pull into the apartment lot from the kitchen window. She smiled and felt her pulse pick up a notch. It was rare to see Pete before late evening anymore, last night she hadn't seen him at all as he'd been working a particularly nasty case. Quickly she had put tap water in a sauce pan and set it to boil.

Determined to pretend she wasn't paying attention, she placed three eggs in the pan while a key clicked in the front door lock. Ignoring the sound, she decided the kitchen counter needed arranging.

Sherlock, her ginger tabby cat took a bounding leap from beside the refrigerator to the living room, his little meows excited that his "other person" was home. Pete's whisper of 'did you miss me Buddy?' as he picked the feline up and scratched his head hit a chord of emotions deep inside of Edie, one she had begun to feel a lot of lately.

The cat jumped out of the detective's arms, Edie feeling a catch in her breath when Peter Gunn quietly came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, laying a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hello silly."

Her attempts at returning his hello were thwarted by the feel of his hands going up under her shirt, crawling slowly upwards, lingering at her belly button on their climb. His thumbs reached her breasts first, making lazy circles on her nipples, until they puckered under his hands. She seemed to have lost her ability to stand and fell against him heavily. "I've been thinking of doing nothing else all night." He whispered.

Edie had tilted her head up and smiled. "Your eggs are going to boil dry if you don't watch it."

He shook his head, his face in a huge grin. "What in the world did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were very, very lucky." She snapped the knob on the stove to off and they made love there in the kitchen, against the sink, lying on the floor afterwards talking and laughing.

Even though Pete had been up all night, he insisted on coming with her on her errands and she wasn't about to say no. After a couple cups of coffee and a shower he was ready to go. She had a couple of dresses to pick up from the dry cleaners, Pete needed a trim, Edie returned some library books and got a couple more and then they headed to the pet shop for cat food and a new toy and finally the drug store for a couple of necessities.

When answering questions over the next few days she tried to recall every detail of what they had done. Back to her place, Pete and the cat had taken a nap while she picked up and planned her dresses for the week ahead. Then she had started one of her books and read until her boyfriend came stumbling out of the bedroom looking very cute in his boxers and plain white tee shirt, his hair standing up on his head.

It was her day off so he made reservations at Quincy's. Not only was it their favorite restaurant but The Henry Mancini Orchestra was performing there that night and Pete had heard they were good.

They had their usual waiter who asked after their welfare and brought their drinks out while they perused the menu. Pete was still feeling rather frisky, and they spent most of the meal playing footsie under the table and trying to look normal while they ate. The PI when asked told their server they were skipping dessert and after paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, they headed back to Edie's.

Afterwards, Edie poured a glass of wine for both of them while Pete started a fire and arranged the floor cushions so they could cuddle in front of it. "We should try and do this more often." He said laying a kiss on the side of her jaw.

"This has been the best day." She agreed. "Getting to spend the entire day and night with my man."

They weren't paying attention to the time, there was no reason too. Pete held Edie close, her head on his chest, the beating of his heart warm against her cheek. They exchanged kisses and flirted, relaxing in the company of one another.

The knock on the door was heavy and deliberate both of them scrambling up, Pete reaching for Edie's hand. Sherlock growled at the door from his perch on the back of the sofa, his back stretching up like a Halloween cat. "Who is it?" the late hour making the detective a little wary.

"Police!" the voice said. "Open the door or will open it for you."

It all happened very fast after that. Four officers of the 13th precinct entered the apartment, one of them being Sergeant Davis who looked very apologetic as he approached Pete with a pair of handcuffs.

"I hate to be doing this Pete, but I'm here to tell you, you're under arrest. My orders are to bring you in to headquarters right away and I do have permission to use force if you try to resist."

"What exactly am I under arrest for?" the man asked, holding out both hands, Davis snapping the cuffs shut around his wrists. He knew he could more than likely take out two of them and keep the other two at bay long enough to get out the door and down to his car or catch a taxi and disappear, but he didn't want Edie to be hurt or have them take her instead.

"Robbery and first degree murder," Davis said the words like he didn't believe them. "I'm very sorry Pete but I have no choice." The PI had nodded. "It's all right Lee, I understand."

"Miss Hart we are taking Mr. Gunn down to the station. Lieutenant Jacoby will be contacting you shortly." another officer spoke up. "Please don't make any attempt to leave, we do have a man outside.

The Sergeant led him out, the other cops walking close to thwart any attempt to escape. They all knew who they were dealing with.

"Wait!" Edie practically screamed and the group did stop. Making her way past the policeman she put her hands on each side of Pete's face and kissed him. "I love you. I always will." She said, tears falling fast.

"It will be all right." He promised. "I love you too. I always will."

"They pushed Pete out in the hall and she watched until they stopped at the elevator. Uselessly wiping at the tears, she picked up the phone and called Mother. There more than likely wasn't anything the woman could do but she had to hear someone's voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Jacoby

Chapter 3

Jacoby

The third chapter in Redemption from Lieutenant Jacoby's view point. The main characters Pete, Edie, Jacoby, Mother, Barney, Emmett etc belong to the estate of Blake Edwards. I only borrow them. I would love a chance at Pete but that day will never happen.

Rated T

Lieutenant Jacoby sat down heavily in his desk chair, wishing he could close his eyes and this horrible dream would vanish when he reopened them. Except it wasn't a dream, every moment of the last two days was real and would have to be dealt with. He sighed heavily, getting up to hang his overcoat on the hook and see if the coffee was warm. He dug around in his desk until he found a mug that would hold more to drink than the usual cups and filled it to the brim, adding a splash of cream. What he wouldn't do for a shot of brandy or a jigger of whiskey he thought as he took a sip. It was time to stop stalling he had to get to work.

The report on Pete Gunn was lying on his desk in Sergeant Davis's neat penmanship but he stopped reading at the second paragraph. This was all so stupid he thought. Peter Gunn was the last person on earth he would accuse of robbing a bank and cold blooded murder. He had known the detective for over ten years; they had been through a lot together in those years. And no matter how much they disagreed they were always friends in the end.

The robbery/murder had taken place two days ago, Wednesday night. He had been called out of his anniversary dinner with Anna to inspect the crime scene and talk to the bank manager who was in shock.

 _"_ _So you're telling me the man walked out of here with the money and never looked back."_

 _"_ _That's right. I just lay on the floor and was very still hoping he'd forget I was there. I waited 15 minutes before I called the police. And I appreciate your speediness."_

 _"_ _I was close by." Jacoby sighed, thinking about his wife of eighteen years in her new red dress, wearing the opal and diamond ring he had just given her. "Well as you can see we've lifted fingerprints and will make this a matter of top priority. Do you think you could pick the man out of a line up?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I know who it was." The man had looked him straight in the eye. This is why it's all so confusing to me. "It was the detective Peter Gunn."_

 _PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Jacoby had felt like he was sneaking around behind Pete's back but they slowly began to build evidence. He picked Detective Simons to follow him—"I want you to report back every two hours and remember he can smell a cop at twenty paces so be careful."

He wished for anything, it didn't matter how small that would lead them down another path but the arrow was pointing firmly at Peter Gunn's back. Simons followed Pete out of town the next day, but lost him after the man had met with his client. "I can't find him anywhere, he seems to have disappeared."

"Then you find him Simons, just find him. Don't call back until you do." They should have arrested him last night but Jacoby had convinced himself there wasn't enough evidence then. He had only been kidding himself, he was putting it off because Pete was a friend—his best friend and sometimes he was sure his only friend.

Simons called Friday morning, "Sir, he just pulled into the parking lot of Edie Hart's apartment building."

As ashamed as he was of himself he found another excuse why they couldn't bring Pete in just yet. He wanted to give him time with Edie in case this whole thing blew up they would need a day to look back on. Eating lunch he could hear his father's voice telling him "this is not a business for friends, you make no favorites, and you do no favors."

He had just gotten back from the Captain's office when Davis told him he had a phone call. "Is it Pete by any chance?"

'No, sir it's your wife."

Anna never called him at work. She was very good about keeping his private and work life separate. While he wore a wedding ring most of his colleagues didn't equate it with him being married. The only ones who had met her were the Captain and Pete.

"It's Rowan." She said in a shaky voice. Rowan was eight, their middle child and yes heaven forbid his favorite. "She fell off the monkey bars at school and she's calling for you. Can you come? She's at Beth Israel Hospital."

Surprisingly the Captain Okayed it but had him set up a group to go and get Gunn now. And when you get back no matter how late, I want you to get Miss Hart in your office and see what she knows. I'd feel better if that was one person we could take off our list of possible accomplices."

Never until that moment had he even considered the fact that Edie Hart could be involved in this as well. The thought of that was even more ridiculous than Pete robbing the bank. He put Davis in charge, who would wait for George to say when Pete had arrived home. George had been watching Pete's place all day, but there had been no activity. Detective Fairchild had reported he and Miss Hart were seen going into Quincy's. So they would wait.

PPPPPPPP

He returned to the Precinct late and was briefed by Davis of how the arrest went down. "Pete was very calm about the whole thing and came along willingly. But I think it was because Miss Hart was there with him."

"When did they get back to his place?"

"They didn't, it was at hers. That's why it took us longer to find him. Oh by the way, Miss Hart is in your office, been there about two hours. The Captain called her down, she's not happy."

"That makes two of us."

PPPPPPP

She was sitting in the chair that Pete usually sat in. Jacoby couldn't remember a time when the lady didn't look classy even the time he caught her in an oversized sweat shirt of Pete's and comfortable worn out pants with a hole in the knee. He watched her for a few minutes as she flipped through the newspaper she was holding but not reading. She was impeccably dressed in a wool plaid skirt and red turtle neck with a cardigan over top. Her eyes looked like she had been crying and her face was tired.

"Edie?" he came in hung his overcoat up on the hook. "I'm sorry I'm late, something very important came up."

She nodded and then handed him the paper making sure he saw the headline.

'WELL KNOWN DETECTIVE PETER GUNN ARRESTED AND HELD WITHOUT BAIL IN MURDER OF BANK CLERK"

"Lieutenant," she was trying very hard to keep her voice steady. Just what the HELL is this about?"

That surprised him; he had never heard her swear before. Her hands were shaking and her eyes seemed to be shooting sparks. He couldn't really blame her, but it was scary being on this side of Edie Hart's wrath.

"Two nights ago, Central Bank was robbed after hours by a man the president said looked familiar to him. When he let him in to see what he wanted he pulled out a bag and demanded all the money available—$400,000. The one cashier still on duty tried to ring the button that called the police but the man saw him and shot him on the spot. We've been working night and day with the bank president, the security company, and any witnesses we can find plus pouring over surveillance tapes. "I'm sorry Edie but the evidence is piling up."

Edie stared at him for a moment as if he had just spoken gibberish. "Are you telling me you think Pete did that? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why would he rob a bank? He doesn't need the money!" She bit her bottom lip and looked at him pleadingly. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"The bank president said that's why he opened the door because it was Peter Gunn and since he's a respected man in town he thought he might be able to help him with something. The robbery was Wednesday night; Pete doesn't have an alibi for that night. Did you see him at all that day?"

"No, I, my cousin was in town with her husband and we did the sight seeing thing and had dinner at Leslie's. I wasn't in contact with Pete at all that day."

He made a note of that. "Thursday he went to Dale City, supposedly on a case but he just as well could have been putting the money in a safe place or splitting it with a partner. Our guy lost him there so we have no idea what he was doing."

"He was working for an Emerson Mitchell; I think he's an architect in Dale City. But that's all I know. When he came in on Friday he looked tired but there weren't any new bumps or bruises."

"All right, we will check with Mr. Mitchell." Jacoby wrote the name down. "Friday our man saw him pull into your apartment complex where he remained in your company the rest of the day. That is correct is it not?"

"It is." She nodded. "We went to town and ran some errands and then went back to my place where he took a nap and then we went to Quincy's."

"Did he go home to change? Quincy's is a pretty spiffy place, he would have had to wear a suit and tie."

"No." she shook her blonde curls. "He keeps a few things at my place in case of an emergency. He was with me all day."

"The waiter said you got your usual at the restaurant but you both seemed distracted and you didn't finish your entrée and both of you skipped desert. He said that Mr. Gunn just left some money on the table and walked out with you hand in hand. He didn't even look at the bill. Now both of us know that while Pete makes a good living, he's not flippant about spending money so that was an unusual thing for him to do."

"We just wanted to get home." She shrugged her shoulders. "Could I have a cup of coffee please?"

He poured one for her, asking what she took in it and adding the one sugar. He waited until she took a couple of sips and then continued. "We assumed that after dinner both of you would head to his apartment. I know that's where you usually are. But the detective waiting said Pete never showed up there, and then Simons found Pete's car in your lot again. Can you tell me why the change in your plans?"

"Nothing is carved in stone Lieutenant." She answered. "But if you must know the reason we went to my place instead of his was because it was closer."

"I don't think I understand the significance of that. What do you mean when you say it was closer?"

Edie sat down her coffee cup on the edge of the desk and looked at him as though he were five years old. "You know, a man, a woman, out for the evening, enjoying each other's company, excited about being together. It was closer."

The meaning of her words smacked him in the face and he knew he was flushing from embarrassment. Of course he knew that they had an intimate relationship but he had never really thought about it before. He cleared his throat and took a drink from the paper water cup that had been on his desk the entire day. "Oy vey." He couldn't help but smile at himself and he noticed she gave a small smile back.

"I just want to interject here that you may be called to the witness stand. If you are the questions will be very similar to the ones I've been asking you. It's very important you tell the truth for Pete's sake as well as your own. There's some talk that maybe you're his partner in crime."

"Search my apartment, look at my bank account, do whatever you want. I have nothing to hide and for the matter neither does Pete. I just don't see how you can possibly think that."

Jacoby inwardly cringed at having to bring the next bit of information up, but if she were put on the stand she would be asked about this and maybe worse. "Edie, you have access to his apartment, his checking account and your charge card is on his account. Parker found evidence of a joint checking account; even a lot of married women don't have that. His life insurance has a $100, 000 pay off, and it all goes to you on the occasion of his death. According to his files, he's given you every benefit of marriage except for the one that counts, an actual marriage."

"How did you know that?" her voice wavered and for the first time he saw a hint of tears. Sometimes he hated his job. "And don't you dare talk about Pete like that again." Her fists had balled up, he had never seen anyone so angry.

"It sounds cliché but we have our ways. I'm just trying to show you what might be ahead. Personally I don't think that if, and that's a big if, if Pete would actually be the one, he'd never get you involved. He loves you to much for that."

Now it was Edie's turn to blush and he moved his head away to give her a moment of privacy.

"I'm finished now, you can go home. Someone will call you in the morning with more details. I'm really very sorry Edie; I never expected anything like this to happen. But we will do our best to prove that Pete is innocent and get him home where he belongs."

She stood up, gathering her coat around her, tears brimming in her eyes. "You damn well better, because if anything happens to Pete, I will never forgive you, and I do mean never." Once outside she ignored the waiting taxi despite the very late hour and the cold wind, walking four blocks before she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Edie

Thanks to Black Angus for some inspiration and to her and Rangerbaldwin for help with a point.

Edie Hart started out feeling confident that it was just a terrible mistake. Anyone in their right mind would know that Peter Gunn was not a bank robber or a cold blooded murderer. She remembered reading somewhere that every person in the world had a doppelganger, a twin that looked just like them. There had been a chapter in the book about a woman who lived with another woman's husband for five years and he never knew it. Pete had laughed at her and said she was his silly, Silly.

The blonde smiled as the memory of the moment came back, the two of them on the couch, her head in his lap, his hands playing with her hair. She had bopped him when he said that and he tried to grab the book. It ended up under the knick-knack stand across the room when she had dropped it while they had made hot, crazy love.

The fine had been $2.00 when she took the book back to the library; it had taken that long to find it.

On the first visiting day, Pete had only been in jail two days. Despite the terrible gray of the prison uniform he still looked good, hopeful. They were allowed to talk through a glass partition by way of an intercom system. It didn't allow much privacy but at least they could carry on a conversation. Because he was accused of murder a guard accompanied him at all times gun ready in case the detective should try something. She stayed as long as they allowed her to, leaving exactly at 5:00. Before leaving, Edie placed her hand on the glass and told him she loved him always no matter what and he did the same, they both meant it more than anything.

Mother asked if she wanted to take some time off but she said work kept her sane and asked Emmett if he had any new songs she could learn. The pianist came up with several and all the guys were more than happy to help her in anything she needed.

Sherlock seemed to know that she needed his comfort and he didn't even try to get out of the apartment, as was his habit. He seemed to miss Pete as much as she did and searched the apartment for him. Sleep came in waves and so did the tears. Too often she woke up from a dream she didn't remember, the other side of the bed cold and lonely, his odor of tobacco and Royal Lyme vanishing from the rooms. She took to wearing his robe over her bare skin when she was home, curling up on the couch wondering what he was doing at that moment and praying he'd be with her soon.

One night about two weeks into Pete's sentence Edie asked Emmett to let her out at St. Stephen's Catholic Church when he was driving her home. "It's 2:00 in the morning Edie." He protested. "Maybe you should come back when it's light outside. Is the church even going to be open?"

She laid a hand on his arm. "You're not Catholic are you?" It was the first smile she had attempted in several days.

He waited while she went to the altar and prayed to the Virgin, then lit a candle leaving some bills in the collection box. "I haven't been to confession in a long time." She remarked as they got back in the car. "I hope it does some good." They made it a bi-weekly ritual after that.

The singer haunted the library looking for Pete's favorite authors and clipped the crossword puzzles from the newspapers her elderly neighbor Mrs. Larkin saved for her. She'd write little notes of things that happened at work, like Barney getting his finger stuck in the bathroom faucet and the drummer breaking his big toe while trying to catch a bird that flew in, in the middle of a performance. She also told him everything she overheard between Jacoby and Davis or who ever from the department was there, which seemed to be a lot. She learned to hide the notes well, knowing each item was checked thoroughly. He thanked her for each, saying he read them over and over.

By the third week, his beard had grown completely in and he was in desperate need of a hair cut. He was a far cry from the suave Peter Gun: Man for Hire that everyone knew. He'd look at her with tired eyes but somehow always managed a smile and a 'I love you.'

She stopped by his apartment every two to three days, watering his plants and checking the mail. The blonde hated to bring it up but he had some bills in his mail box, but he didn't seem concerned. he instructed her to give them to his attorney, saying he'd take care of them. She brought in a heavy envelope one day, showing it to him through the glass. "I don't think I should have opened this one." She apologized. "But it was from the Ambassador Club and I was curious."

"Can't fault you for that." His eyes smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"I can't believe you bought tickets for Nat "King" Cole for my birthday." And the tears threatened again.

"I knew that's what you wanted."

"Pete." Her voice so full of love.

"Just hold hold on to them, Silly." He said in his old voice. "We can't use them for a couple of months.

She went home, called Mother asking if she minded if she didn't come in, plopped down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was four weeks to the day he had been incarcerated when she walked in with her usual offering passing them to a guard. She took off her coat; Pete warmed at the cheeriness of her bright red dress and mentioned the fact she was wearing the bracelet from last Christmas.

She asked if he minded if she and Sherlock moved into his place full time. He seemed surprised she wasn't staying there already. "It's your place too; keep the bed warm for me. Now, tell me what's the matter honey?"

"Captain Martin had me come in for questioning two days ago. I don't know why, it was exactly the same kind of things Jacoby has asked and your attorney has asked and every cop on the force just about. Had I seen you the day of the robbery? Why hadn't I? Did I talk to you at all that day? Had you changed any habits prior to that or was your personality any different? Did I know anything about the bank, the money, the plan? There were no sudden deposits in Peter Gunn's account or in yours; do either of you have any other accounts we are not aware of, it's important." She paused, opening her purse to look for a tissue to stop the tears that persisted. A guard standing nearby gave her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"I'll get it back to you next time." She told him and he nodded amicably.

"I'm sorry honey." Pete said through the speaker. "Please don't cry. "I'll try and talk to Jacoby."

"I don't mean too." Her lips wavered and she wiped away more tears. "And they always ask that damn question. Why was he so distracted at dinner Friday night? Did he knew we were waiting for him at his apartment, is that why he went to yours instead to try and throw us off?" Her hands clutched the handkerchief tighter. "I'm afraid I lost my temper." And an actual giggle escaped which made them both smile. "I told him we thought my apartment was the best choice because sex in the backseat of a Plymouth Fury isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"That's my girl." Pete grinned. "You're quit a kid, you know that?"

"It's going to be all right, isn't it Pete?"

"It will be."

After they said their goodbyes, she walked out into the cold and hailed a taxi for Mother's trying to ignore that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

"I'm sorry ma'am," it was the same guard who had loaned her his handkerchief, "But Mr. Gunn can no longer receive visitors."

"May I speak to Lieutenant Jacoby please?"

He's very busy."

"I'll wait."

An hour later Jacoby came into the room she'd been escorted to, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Edie, but the request came from Pete himself, no visitors, not even you."

Mother and Barney affirmed they were told the same thing when they went to visit. "He probably just needs some time to think." The bartender volunteered. Mother gave her a long hug and said Barney was more than likely right and Pete would come around in a few days.

After the third turn away Edie knew what she was going to do. She took a quick shower, changing into an old tee shirt and pair of pajama pants. While the coffee brewed, she feed Sherlock and headed for the phone. Pete never kept an address book, every number and location was kept in its own department in his head so it took a while to locate his father in Gooseneck, Washington.

She had talked to him several times but never called him outright and found herself tripping over her words when he answered. "Is this Edie?" he asked in a voice so like Pete's. "What's the matter honey, tell me what's wrong."

It seemed that the detective had stopped calling him as well and when Samuel Gunn called the jail he was told that Mr. Gunn was no longer accepting phone calls. "He thinks if he pushes us away we won't be hurt anymore, that we'll be safe. He's been like that since he was a boy. He does it because he loves us."

But doesn't he understand that we worry and try to help because we love him?" she wondered where the tears where coming from; surely she had cried herself dry over the last few weeks.

They talked for over an hour, "If you need me I'll be on the next plane." He assured her. "You know, Pete was right about you. You really are something."

He called her at least once a week following their conversation, "just to check on things." She hoped he knew how much she appreciated it.

PPPP

Edie continued to go to the jail at the appointed time, taking books, writing paper and magazines; anything she could think Pete might need or want. At the apartment she cleaned every inch even though it was already spotless, rearranged the kitchen, added to the bar and had his chimney cleaned.

One night she found the insurance papers that named her his only beneficiary and a diary of sorts where he had jotted down his thoughts, mostly impressions he had from various cases. It also contained tickets stubs for various events—movies, concerts, a couple of charity dinners and two tickets paper clipped together for the first concert he had taken her to three weeks after they met. On the back of one ticket written in his fine hand were the words 'she's the one.'

PPPP

Jacoby came to see her the day before the trial began and asked if she could give him a suit and tie for Pete to wear to court. Edie gathered what he asked for along with clean under things, his toiletries bag and a new pair of shoes she found in the closet. At the last minute she slipped a pair of cufflinks his father had sent him for his birthday the year before into the bag. The cop thanked her for the help.

"Where is the trial being held?" she asked but the lieutenant shook his head. "He doesn't want you to be there, you have to understand Edie how hard this is on him."

"And you both need to understand how hard this is on me! I haven't seen the man I love for a month. I need to know if he's all right."

"1:00, Room C, main courthouse but I'm not promising they will let you in."

"I'll be there."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She took a seat near the door, hoping if she were still no one would notice her. There were armed policeman everywhere it seemed and she wondered how things had gotten this crazy. Pete was sitting in the front with his attorney and she could see the back of her loved one's head, his hair back to its old style. Edie sat remembering running her fingers through that hair, the feel of his skin against her hand, the taste of his mouth when she kissed it and the small bumps on his face that were hardly noticeable except when she ran a finger down his jaw line.

When he got up and testified on his own behalf their eyes caught for a moment and he gave a half smile. Edie returned it and then watched as he answered every question put before him.

Sure enough his lawyer called her the next day informing her, her presence was not welcome in the court room. "My client doesn't need the distraction."

Her song that night was ' _Someone to Watch Over Me.'_ and she wasn't sure how she got through it, especially multiple times. When the knock on her dressing room turned out to be Jacoby she let him in, not sure how to read his face. "Pete was convicted." He told her gently. "He's to be executed on July 19th."

Her knees went weak and she wanted to lash back at the man who could tell this news so calmly. But she knew he was hurting as well. Determined not to cry the blonde clenched her fists and looked at the cop. "No thanks to you."

"Edie," he took his hat off and looked her square in the eyes. "I was talking to Pete before they were waiting to take him to the state prison and he got away."

She bit her lips, trying to appear calm but her heart was beating so fast she thought she might faint. Pete had gotten away! 'But oh Pete what have you done' she couldn't help but think.

"It's your duty as a citizen to tell me if you see him. He's an escaped criminal running on borrowed time, do you understand that?"

"I understand the words." She nodded.

"This is serious business. If he comes here and you don't report it you can be arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal. You must call me the minute you see him."

What makes you think he'll come here?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete surprised her when she heard her name called low in the darkness. She had been standing outside, smoking a cigarette battling with what Jacoby had told her and what she knew she would do. But surely Pete wouldn't come here. And then she heard her name.

"Pete you've got to leave." She didn't dare look down at him, although her heart yearned to do just that. "Jacoby says if I see you, I have to turn you in and you know I can't do that." She took another drag on her cigarette and tried to stay steady. How many of these things had she smoked in the last eight weeks? More than in her entire life she was sure.

"They won't think I'm fool enough to come back here." He said, looking up at her in the black of the night. He repeated again what he needed her to do and she nodded. "Golden age club, forty-five minutes."

Before he turned to go he half whispered gently, "you know what?"

She shook her head afraid to speak.

"You're pretty."

She held the words close to her heart.


	5. Chapter 5 Pete

I still don't own the characters and never will. I still don't have Pete and I never will. But I'm content with that.

Chapter 5

It was still dark when Peter Gunn walked out of the 13th Precinct a free man. A couple of stars were valiantly trying to peek through the cloudy sky and he took them as an omen that everything would be all right. As he had been leaving, Roy Ames, one of the patrol cops had congratulated him and said "we heard they found other evidence and you're off the hook, everything should be better now."

But Pete didn't necessarily want better; he wanted the same as he had before all this had happened. He couldn't remember a time he had been that happy and content and he wished life could just pick back up where it left off.

It was cold as he walked the three blocks down to the impound lot where his car had sat for the last two months. He smiled at the sound of the change jingling in his pockets, the feel of keys in his hands, the weight of his billfold against his chest, such little things people took for granted every day.

Evan Sparks, the impound operator was waiting for him when he walked in the gate. "Peter Gunn." He welcomed the detective with a hearty handshake. "Jacoby called. I heard you did the impossible. But if anyone could it would be you. I imagine you'd like your car back."

"That I would," Pete nodded. "Jacoby said I was privileged enough to pay rent on the spot. How much do I owe you?"

"Why don't you go on in my office there and pour yourself a cup of coffee." Evan offered. "It's cold out here and you only have your suit coat. I'll bring the car around and then we'll discuss the price."

Pete did as Evan suggested, watching from the window as the younger man brought his car to the front and parked it by the door. Was it silly to miss an automobile? Maybe so but after finishing two cups of coffee and paying the impound fee, somewhat reduced, he climbed behind the wheel and gave the dash a little pat. "I think both of us could use some fuel." He said out loud and headed for the all night service station on Greene Road.

The Starlight Diner had a friendly neon sign in the window that said Welcome and he parked his car in the empty spot by the door. The girl working the counter, who didn't look more than sixteen, gave him a shy smile and told him he could sit anywhere. He took a back booth and gave his order to the waitress who offered him coffee and assured him his food would be right out.

While he waited for his omelet, fried potatoes and sausages, he looked out the window, not really seeing anything. If he had been told he would live through such an experience as this he wasn't sure he would have believed it.

He had been convicted of first degree murder and armed robbery and committed to death all before he had time to think about what had actually happened. Jacoby had told him on more than one occasion he had to have faith in the justice system that in the end things would work out as they should. He had tried to believe that, tried to assure everyone, including himself that all would be fine. But when he heard the judge's words the first thoughts he had about what this would mean for him turned immediately to what it would mean for Edie. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. He knew he should resolve right now to stay as far away from her as possible and never go back. It wasn't good for a man in his business to have someone close—how many times had someone threatened to hurt her or had kidnapped her knowing he would do what they wanted. But this time, it would have been him who was inflicting the pain.

Yes, he knew he was innocent, but the fact was he had been condemned by the same system he worked to defend and she would have suffered for it. Edie deserved so much better than him. But he knew he couldn't leave her, he wasn't that strong. He remembered seeing her that first day of the trial and the smile they had exchanged. Every visitor's day she had come, bringing him things, encouraging him, reminding him of her love. Even when he had turned her away, she still came! She was his strength and the reason he continued to do what he did. His father had been right when he had explained the power of love all those years ago.

He ate in a hurry, not bothering to take the second cup the freckled face waitress offered him. Now that he made up his mind, he just wanted to get home. Pete pulled ten dollars from his bill fold and laid it on the table beside the empty plate, hurrying back to his car.

What would have happened to all of his things—car, money, assets, personal items? Strangely even though he faced death almost daily he had never had a will, it had almost been like a reason to not try to come out on top. But if he had been executed without clear instructions as to what should go where he would only have been inflicting more pain and grief on his father and Edie.

A picture of his father going through his things trying to decide what to do with it all filled his head. Would the state take his bank accounts he wondered? The car would have gone back to the dealer. His apartment would have had to be emptied and closed, readied for someone else. He could almost picture the older Gunn going through his desk, pulling out papers and photographs, receipts, letters and bills. Would Edie help? Would meeting the first time over such a thing bring them closer together or put up an instant dislike? Would they both just know which things he would have wanted each one of them to have? What about all the things he thought were important like his clothes, LP's and books, or the things that were important like his grandfather's pocket watch and his mother's wedding ring.

Spying a phone booth at the corner of the café, he got out of the car, fishing in his pocket for some change. He dialed the number and heard it being picked up on the third ring.

 _"Hello Pop, it's me Pete._

 _I just wanted you to know that everything is going to be all right._

 _Jacoby phoned you? I guess I did scare him pretty well, but Pop I had to give it a try. I just couldn't…_

 _Yes, we took care of them. Thank God for Jacoby and showing up when and where I asked him too. No, Edie made the call. I still can't believe, Pop—what is it about me? Do I look like the biggest patsy in the world?_

 _Yes, I know I stopped calling , I'm sorry Pop, I just couldn't, I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore._

 _Well of course I love her and you. I love you both more than anything; besides Mother you are all the family I really have._

 _Because I didn't want to hurt you, and I couldn't stand to see the worry in her eyes and hear the sound of it in your voice._

 _Maybe it was a little selfish, but honestly Pop. I thought I was doing the right thing._

 _How did you..? Yes, you are my father. No Dad, I can't. I refuse to live without her, even if…_

 _I'm very glad the two of you have gotten to know each other better. She is something else; you are so right about that. I hope she'll forgive me._

 _I will call you tomorrow and fill in more details; I'm almost out of change._

 _I love you too Pop, very much."_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The sky was beginning to have streaks of gold and red when he pulled into the back of his apartment, punching in the code that would let him into the parking lot reserved only for residents.

"Is that really you Mr. Gunn?" Ernie Spafford, the guard, asked when he pulled the Fury in to the lot. Pete nodded, touched by the young man's tone. "It's so good to see you again Sir." And he couldn't tell if the kid wanted to shake his hand or hug him. "I knew you didn't do it." He finally said.

"Thanks." Pete briefly touched his shoulder and gave a weary smile. "I'll see you later Ernie."

He knew the whole ordeal had been in the papers, his attorney had seemed to bring one in every day that had a different headline than the one before it. The Leader-Post was the first news of the day and he headed for the rack that stood to the right of the glass doors. On his way there his eyes looked where he didn't want to, the rack that held the Gazette still with yesterday's paper on display. **DETECTIVE CONVICTED, SENTENCED TO EXECUTION** was the headline that called out to him and he found a dime to open the lock and take one out. His heart began to race and he felt a prickling sensation in his hands as he tried to read the article. What was wrong with him he wondered, opening and closing his rapidly in to a fist.

The PI folded the paper, laying it on top of the rack and took several deep breaths. Soon enough he felt his hands return to normal and his heart had slowed but was still going faster than normal. And it had every right too, he thought as he pushed the elevator button, the Leader-Post long forgotten. Almost as soon as he stepped inside, it came up to his hallway and his apartment door was in front of him. He warned himself to keep calm and slowly put the key into the lock.

The door pushed open silently and he took a hesitant step inside. Looking around the apartment, HIS apartment it seemed the same as the day he had left it. But he certainly wasn't the same Peter Gunn that had walked out of here that morning eight weeks ago.

He walked in further hearing a thud coming from the kitchen and he turned his body in that direction. Before he knew what hit him, the ginger tabby cat had run half way up his leg and was headed for his shoulder. Pete caught him, holding the feline up under his chin and listened as Sherlock began to purr his heart out. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" he whispered, scratching behind the kitty's ears. As an answer Sherlock lifted a paw and touched the man's face gently.

Satisfied after a few minutes that all was right with his world again the cat jumped down, heading for the cushions in front of the fireplace. Pete took off his suit coat, laying it on a nearby chair. He couldn't wait to get out of these clothes; they felt tainted with the events of the last two months and right now burning them sounded like a nice idea. Rolling up the sleeves on his Brooks Brothers shirt, he started for the stairs figuring Edie must be asleep or she would have been down here by now. Or his mind told him that perhaps she wasn't there, maybe she had gotten smart and left him and he'd find a note somewhere, but then why would Sherlock be here? He turned back and headed for the couch. There she was, asleep, her blonde hair still slightly damp from a shower, her face without makeup making her look even younger than she already did. She was wearing one of his tee shirts and covered with a blanket that was kept in the downstairs closet.

Pete knelt down beside the sofa, gently laying a kiss on her parted lips. Her eyes blinked and then opened, those amazing eyes that were so easy to get lost in and she reached out a hand towards him. "Pete?"

"I'm here." He took her hand in his, their fingers mingling in a fierce grasp. "It's all right, I'm here." He would never again take for granted the simple touch of her hand in his, the feel of their fingers entwined. "I'm really here." He said the words as more of an assurance to himself than to her.

"Did it, was it, is everything all right?" she stumbled over her words.

"Yes." he kissed her again lightly. "I've been officially exonerated. It's all over, the nightmare is over."

Edie closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him and smiled. "Just thanking God for listening."

"I hope you thanked him for me too."

He helped her sit up holding her close for not nearly long enough. "Are you hungry?" she finally asked her foot trying to find the right slipper which somehow had ended up by the chair.

"No, I'm fine. But I do need to take a shower and dispose of these clothes. I don't care if I ever see them again."

"I'll take care of them and get you something to sleep in." she was reluctant to let go of his hand. "You go on up and start your shower. Should I make a fresh pot of coffee?"

The detective nodded slightly heading up the stairs into the bedroom. It smelled like Edie and he loved her things scattered amongst his. He sat down on the bed-could he get used to the softness of the mattress again he wondered and began taking off his shoes, laying everything in a pile by the bathroom door. He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it letting the spray fall over him feeling like it might finally burn away the last eight weeks and wash the whole affair down the drain.

He washed his hair, rinsing it under the shower head welcoming the pounding of the water as it thumped on his skull, hoping the memories would also disappear into the pipes below. He had to shake this feeling that kept creeping over him. This was his shower in his bathroom in his home but he felt like a stranger he thought as the water continued to fall. Much to his horror the wetness he felt on his face was not all from the spray but tears that were gaining momentum as they rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, these now heart retching sobs that shook his body with a pain he hadn't felt since his mother had died sixteen years before.

He didn't hear Edie come in to the room but when she stepped into the shower with him and held him tight, her voice assuring him everything would be all right he didn't try to get away. They stood there under the water until it turned cold and even then they didn't move right away.

She took a towel off the rack and started to dry his chest and shoulders. When she could no longer reach, he took it from her and dried his hair and back, grateful that drying his lower body would hide he was still crying. While he did that she dried her hair and body, finishing before him, watching him in the mirror. After he threw the towel in the waiting hamper she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist, her arms around his neck. They met in a kiss, deep and slow, the kind that could last forever if forever was long enough.

"I was so scared." She finally whispered,

He touched her hair and kissed the side of her neck. "Me too."

If he could crawl into her skin it wouldn't be close enough he knew. Her finger nails dug into his skin until he winced but he welcomed the pain. Her breathe was hot against his face and each kiss reminded him he was alive. His hand went to her breast and she let out a sound of deep want and desire. He carried his girl to the bed, their love making frenzied and full of fire, erotic in its movements, Edie following Pete's lead right into the brink of completion. They lay on the bed, a tangle of limbs, bodies lying on the sweet smelling sheets and soon sleep found them.


	6. Chapter 6 Trying to Start Over

Again the characters from Peter Gunn are not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them. Pete belongs to Edie; I just have to live with that.

The Nearness of You was written by Hoagie Carmichael.

Chapter 6

 _The room was small and dark and the smell of unwashed bodies hung in the air. Pete looked down at himself to see he was wearing his prison uniform, gray shirt with black buttons, gray pants with black belt, gray socks, black shoes. His identification number was on the shirt pocket KL-1374592 and for some reason he kept reading it over and over. Was that who he was now? Was Peter Gunn gone forever?_

 _He didn't know what time it was or even what day it was but things like that didn't matter any more. . A door opened and the guard came in, his snub nose revolver pointing in Pete's direction but he was used to that by now. "Come along Gunn." The man sneered, waving his weapon like he was trying to show it off. "It's time." Like always he followed behind Pete, the gun never far from the back of the detective's neck. A crack in the cement floor made the PI stumble, the guard immediately cramming the gun into his flesh. "No funny business." Pete opened his mouth to reply but figured there was no use and got back up, continuing down the corridor. Finally they stopped the guard once more quick with the gun to the back of the taller man's neck. Lieutenant Jacoby was standing there in a tuxedo, a grim look on his face._

" _I'm sorry Pete but this is the end. Do you have any last words?"_

 _Peter Gunn stood tall and silent, not moving a muscle except for his jaw which was clenched so hard his teeth hurt. "Throw him in." someone said. His feet hit brick and he fell to the ground trying to shake away the cobwebs and think. 'I love you Silly' he thought. 'I'm sorry we never had those babies you wanted, they would have all looked like you,' He heard the hiss of gas. 'Pop, I love you; I only wanted to make you proud.' The room began to fill up with a noxious cocktail and he couldn't breathe. Managing to get up he went to the door banging on it. "I'm innocent, I'm innocent! Jacoby you know I'm innocent, let me out, let me out. I'm innocent."_

Pete jerked awake not sure where he was for a moment. "Pete, honey." He could hear Edie's voice but she sounded so far away. "Pete, wake up. Her hands cool on his forehead. "Pete, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

He reached for his beloved, holding her against him, waiting for his heart to slow down. Edie lifted her head and touched his face wiping away sweat and more than likely tears and he tried a weak smile. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "It was…, it was…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Peter Gunn. Everyone has bad dreams from time to time. She laid her head on his chest and his arm went around her. "Why don't you tell me the story about you and your friend Danny putting the chicken in the acolyte room?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "But you've heard that one before."

"I know but I want to hear it again."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They had a 'Welcome Home Pete' party for him at Mother's that night after closing. The older lady had gone out of her way to make sure she had all of the detective's favorites including roast beef sandwiches, chocolate cupcakes and potato salad. He enjoyed himself immensely, seeming to relax and his smile soon became readily available. Some people had brought presents and although he protested he opened each one eagerly. He ended up with a gold pair of musical note cufflinks from the guys in the band, a year's subscription for _**The New Yorker**_ from Barney and bottle of Glenlevit XXV Scotch promised to have aged 25 years from Mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." Edie said as they walked arm in arm to his car. "But they didn't tell me about the party until this morning."

"Don't need a present from you." He sat the paper bag down of the items he had received and took her in his arms. "You're all the present I'll never need." He kissed her softly enjoying the feel of her lips on his. "Let's go home."

Once back at his place after making sure Sherlock was fed and watered for the night they built a fire cuddling on the cushions on the floor. As the flames died down they walked up the stairs to bed, where Pete fell asleep immediately. Edie leaned her head on her hand and watched him breathing in and out, the shadow of his eyelashes that touched his face, his hair messed up from the pillow and thanked God once more that he had given her, her world back. She wasn't sure when she drifted off but once more she was awakened by Pete's screaming his innocence , his body rolled into an almost fetal position, hands pushing at something only he could see. Deftly she put one of her hands on his shoulders and somehow managed to roll him over on his back. "Pete!" She tried to speak over him. "Pete, it's all right. You're safe. You're here with me, Edie. We're at your place and I'm here with you. Everything is okay."

His blue eyes opened and he looked at her trying to take in what she had just said. "I'm here with you." He found his voice. "I'm here."

"With me." She nodded.

"My favorite place to be." He took her hand and held it between the two of his. "How did you get me rolled over like that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what I can do when I get determined." She kissed his mouth and he returned it, prolonging the caress as long as possible.

"I can't wait to see that."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Edie returned to work two days later, Pete assuring her he had plenty to do. He told her to take the car, he would get a taxi to Mother's later and they could drive home together. She seemed to like that arrangement as he put his extra key for the automobile on her key ring and kissed her goodbye. After she was gone he went back into his apartment and headed for the roll top desk in the living room.

Pulling the contents out of the first cubby hole he went through each piece one by one., finding that most of the contents here were receipts and bills of sale. The new coffee maker was working fine, as was the alarm clock in his bedroom and he started a pile. He found them for socks, underwear, a new pair of boots, a couple of lunches he wouldn't deduct from his taxes, the things he picked up at the drug store for Edie that time she had had the flu, all in the pile. A few important ones went back in and he emptied the next cubby hole. Payment books for his automobile and rent, the monthly bill for the car phone and the home phone. This reminded him he needed to visit his attorney and get his check book back and make sure his authorization to write checks was struck from the record and oh yes, fire him and find another lawyer.

Next up stairs to look through more papers, he saw first thing that Edie had found the insurance policy. He folded it up into the envelope and put it back in its pigeon hole. He didn't mind she had found it; now she knew that in any event should something happen she would be well-taken care for. His journal for lack of a better word was still lying open on the left bedside table and the man felt a little nervous that she might have discovered some of his secrets. (Actually surprises were a better word. After almost two years together they really didn't have any secrets). But all the tickets were still in place and so were the passbooks stuck with a line of glue in the very back between the cover sheets. Even if she found the tickets she would have had to remove the bank books to see inside. He did so now, wondering where else he could put them. The two of them showed other accounts—both for his future life with Edie Hart. And thank God or whoever was watching out for him that the police hadn't found them either.

By the time he was done it had gotten later than he planned so he showered and shaved hurriedly and changed into a blue suit, slipping on a comfortable pair of shoes. It was the first time in two days, except for the night he had come home, that he had been alone since being released. The PI told himself that everything was like it was before, but something was different as he walked along the street, hailing a taxi as it came in to view.

The cab driver gave a nod when he told him where he was going, Pete trying to fit his long legs into the space between the front and back seat. Finally settled enough for the relatively short trip to Mother's he found himself staring at the driver's back, his arms and legs beginning to tingle like they had been asleep, the air in the automobile suddenly becoming very close. Pete shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but he did find the taxi very confining, his head swimming now. Frantically he looked for the handle that rolled down the window, turning it so hard it felt like it might break off. "Take it easy on the car pal." The driver called back. "You break it, you pay." His brown eyes caught the look on Pete's face and he pulled over to the sidewalk. "I think you better get out here pal. That will be $2.00." Gunn handed the man a $5 from his pants pocket and got out gratefully, standing under the awning of Martie's Boutique until he began to feel like himself again.

Mother's was hopping with business despite the fact that last call was only forty-five minutes away. "Hiya, Pete." The club's owner greeted him with a smile and he chucked her under the chin. "Hello Mother, how are things?"

"Is there some kind of conference in town?" she directed the glass of ginger ale towards the PI that Barney had just poured. "We've been busier tonight then we have in a coon's age as my Pappy used to say."

Pete shook his head. "Maybe everyone just realized how great this place is."

"Don't toy with me," she smiled. The older lady watched Pete as he took a sip of ginger ale and wondered if he was getting enough sleep since he'd been back. His eyes looked tired and despite his usual banter he wasn't quite himself. She had known him since he was a kid just starting out in the detective business and something wasn't quite right.

Edie came out on the platform looking lovely in a one strap emerald green dress with a silver necklace and bracelet for accessories and silver tear drop earrings that shone through her blond hair. She smiled out at the audience and then gave a special one for Pete that made his heart race for a completely different reason.

" _It's not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me._

 _Oh no. It's just the nearness of you. It's not your sweet conversation that brings this sensation. Oh no. It's just the nearness of you."_

They stopped at Lucky's Diner on the way home for coffee and pie; chocolate crème for Pete and strawberry rhubarb for Edie. "Was that a new dress?" he asked her as he finished up his pie. "I liked it very much."

"Thank you, yes it was. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She passed him the rest of her pie, leaning against his arm and stifled a yawn. "Excuse me."

"Sounds like we need to get the little girl to bed." His breathe tickling her ear.

"Ah huh." She nodded. "But I can't sleep without my good night kiss."

"I think we can arrange that." He placed two fingers under her chin and lightly kissed her mouth.

"You do that so well." She praised, bringing him closer so he'd do it again.

As they were leaving two men came in through the door, both of them burly and dressed in the uniform of the local jail. The one in back with the crew cut gave Pete a sharp look and then nodded at the taller man. "Gunn." He paused. "How have you been?" his gravely voice asked in a mocking tone. It was the one from the jail, the one with the gun always at Pete's back. He was called Crusher among the inmates.

"Excuse us please." Pete said calmly but it physically hurt to do so. His hand tightened around Edie's and they tried to walk out, but the guards made a wall against the opening. The detective had never felt such fear even when with a gun to his head, knowing it was his last moment on earth. "We really need to be going."

"I guess if I had a cute little girlie like this one, I'd be in a hurry too." Crusher winked at Edie. "You know sweetie, you look even better when I'm not staring at you through that partition. You ever get tired of pretty boy here; you know were to find me." He reached out a hand to touch her face but doubled over in pain when the woman's shoe made contact with his nether regions.

"And you'll get the same." She told his friend "if you don't move right now."

Once out side, Pete leaned against the side of the building and took in great gulps of air. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I don't know what came over me. I saw who it was and I just froze."

"It's all right honey." She told him reaching for his hand. "It was just a shock to your system. It could have happened to any body."

" _But it doesn't happen to me_." He thought. "I failed. I didn't protect you."

"Who do you think taught me that move?"

Back at Pete's place they readied the apartment and cat for the night, Pete going on into the bedroom while Edie sat the coffee pot for in the morning. Gunn was in the shower when she walked in the bathroom muttering to himself under the water. She took off her dress and undergarments in the bedroom placing everything but the navy dress in the hamper. Her nightgown was no where to be seen and she was still looking for it when Pete came in a towel tied loosely around his waist. "Have you seen my nightgown?"

"Did you put it in the hamper this morning?"

"I hope I have another one." She started toward the bureau drawer where she kept such things. "You can look later." Pete grabbed her hand. "I don't think we need it right now."

"No?" she whispered as his mouth came down on hers, his hands cupping her buttocks as he pushed her as close as possible. The towel fell to the floor, the feel of him solid and hot against her hip always felt new and exciting and she tipped her head back, thrilling in the movement of their bodies. Falling back on the bed, they made love with a hunger, the release running through Edie's body like a drug.

Pete slept well after that, but she lay beside him and played the scene in the diner over and over in her head. Her man needed help. But he'd only been out a few days, he'd say it was just temporary and maybe it was. Surely in a couple days he'd be back completely to the old Pete. She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up to find Pete sitting on the edge of the bed. He was shivering and his hair was wet with sweat. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. "Pete it's only a bad dream."

"No." he said in a weak voice. "This was so real. I haven't had a nightmare this bad since I was six years old." His words trailed off. Edie held him like that for a long time until his head nodded forward and she laid him back down pulling the sheet up around his body. What were they going to do?


	7. Chapter 7 Something is Wrong

_Down in the Valley_ is an old Folk Song also known as Birmingham Jail. It was first recorded in 1927 but made popular by Burl Ives in the 1940's. There are many verses, for my purposes I have only used two.

Thanks for this chapter goes to BlackAngus for encouragement and listening to me whine and Rangerbaldwin for helping me decide something. This was the toughest chapter yet. I'm really hoping the others won't be this bad.

This story is rated T over all but most chapters do not actually have that rating. Chapter 7 does.

And thank you to Walt Disney who convinced me a long time ago that animals are aware of what goes on around them and who there people are even if they aren't sure what things are called.

For the bread maker.

Chapter 7

 _Down in the valley, the valley so low,  
Hang your head over, hear the winds blow.  
Hear the winds blow, love, hear the winds blow.  
Hang your head over, hear the winds blow._

 _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
Angels in heaven know I love you;  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
Angels in heaven know I love you._

Edie stroked his hair as she almost whispered the old folk song to her beloved. As she sang she could feel his body relax against hers and before long his breathing was shallow in sleep, his face slipping into the look of the little boy she knew he must have once been.

Leaning down she kissed his cheek, then gently eased his head on to the pillow. When she had been a little girl her mother had sung that song to her after she had had bad dreams and she was happy to see it had the same effect on Pete as it had on her. For the last four nights it was the only thing that had worked. She sat watching him, not aware of how much time was passing, until her eyes grew heavy and she laid down beside him, her head on the same pillow, her arms wrapped around his waist. She woke up the next morning to the sun shining in through the window, the bed empty except for her but still warm and carrying Pete's distinctive odor. "Honey?" she sat up, one silk strap falling down her shoulder. "Pete where are you? "

The detective walked in sporting a pair of blue and white boxers, hair that was slightly curly from the shower he had just taken, a smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss her and moved the strap into place as though it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. "What are your plans today?" he asked her. He seemed so confident and sure, she found it hard to believe he was the same man she had sung to sleep last night. Only the redness around his beautiful blue eyes gave away what a bad night he had had.

"What time is it?"

"10:00." He told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His hands clasped hers and he turned one upside down kissing her palm gently.

"I have a voice lesson at one." She said sleepily, "and a dress fitting at 3:00. And in between I'm meeting Lynn for lunch."

"How is Lynn doing these days?" She was a friend of Edie's that he had helped out of a bad time once. Like Edie she had a lot of spunk and determination, she had just needed reminded of that."

"Really well. We had lunch a couple of times when you were, when you weren't here." She couldn't stand to say the words prison or jail. "She's getting a degree in music at the university so she can teach. And she's singing at the Aegean Club on the weekends."

"Well, we will have to go and support her." He said. Reluctantly he let go of Edie's hands. "I need to go into town and run a few errands and talk to some people."

"If I hurry, can I hitch a ride into town?"

"You're so pretty." He winked at her, "I'd take you anywhere even if I wasn't going near it."

"What a smooth talker you are." She teased him, getting up and heading to the bathroom. It would be so easy to pretend that everything was normal. But it wasn't.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete's first stop was the bank, where he exchanged larger bills for smaller ones and put some papers he had found in his desk into his safe deposit box. His next stop was the drug store where he picked up aspirin and shaving cream, Kleenex's and some necessities for Edie. He felt subconscious as he walked along feeling like everyone knew who he was and what he had been through. It had never challenged him before and he hated this uneasy feeling. Johnson's Hardware was straight ahead and he went in to get some storage boxes, nails, a new hammer and a bag of marbles. The owner, Clem Johnson assured him the items would be delivered before 5:00 that evening. Pete thanked them and left a $5 tip as an incentive. Glancing at his watch he saw it was still early in the day and he should stop by and see Jacoby but his heart rebelled at the thought of going into the police precinct.

He knew he had been avoiding his friend but it wasn't really Jacoby himself so much as it was where he was. The thought of walking into that building right now made him feel like he had in the cab a few other times he hadn't told anyone else about. And how could he explain to Edie or Pop or anyone when he didn't understand it himself.

He arrived back to his apartment sooner than he had planned. He wasn't sure where this need came to make sure he had everything and that it all had a place, even if that place was to give it away but he was sure he'd rest easier when it was accomplished. Changing into an old pair of khaki pants and one of his tee shirts from University days that said Princeton Wrestling Champ, he headed for a closet in the back of the he couldn't remember what he had stashed in there. He had to admit he was proud the shirt still fit after all these years. Edie had found a box of tee shirts he'd forgotten he had shortly after he had moved into this apartment. Claiming them as her own, she washed them, taking some home, and leaving a few here to wear afterwards to bed and on weekends when they pretended they weren't home on those rare weekends they got to spend together.

So engrossed in his work, he didn't hear his love come in around 3:30. "So were you really the champ or did you steal that shirt?" he heard her merry voice.

He looked up from the papers he was sorting and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe you should come over here and find out."

Is that an invitation?"

He held out her arms and she went to them, leaning her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head then pulled her back slightly drinking her in. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she always would be.

He glanced at his watch, seeing it was half past the hour. . I thought you had a dress fitting at 3:00?"

"I did, but Mrs. Hendricks closed the shop early and so I decided to come home and see you before I left for work." Her hands were outlining his shoulders, liking the feel of his muscles underneath. "I like to think you keep all this hidden behind your dress shirts and suits." She grinned, running a finger up the sleeve of his shirt.

"And these pants." She ogled him taking in slowly the way they clung to his behind, defined his flat stomach and showed off the provocative package. "If you ever wear these pants outside of this apartment, I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am." He couldn't help but laugh. "I've had these so long I'd almost forgotten I did."

"Well forget again, unless of course I tell you not too."

"Bossy woman."

He kissed her until neither one of them could breathe. Edie slipped out of her high heels and placed her feet on top of his and they did a kind of dance, bodies touching, hands clasped, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Pete's chest was brushing against her breasts and she ached for his touch. They didn't make love every night of course but it had been four long nights and she craved him. She could tell from the way his open-mouthed kisses were gently caressing her jaw line now and how he was holding her that he wanted her just as badly.

Clumsily she pulled the tee shirt off, running her hands down his chest, stopping right before the waist band of the old pants. His hands tried to unbutton the tiny fastenings on the front of her dress and she left his waist to help. Closing her eyes she let the tides of pleasure wash over her as he found each breast hidden behind the lacy lingerie, sucking each nipple to a perfect peak, the tingling of her breast going straight downward and she tried to push herself closer to him Her lover reached for her panties, pulling them down her buttocks and down her thighs and she grasped his hands. "Pete, please, bed." She said in an urgent voice and he nodded. Taking hands they hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Edie was getting ready to leave for Mother's when the phone rang. "It's your father." Pete mouthed at her as he handed over the receiver, wondering if it was good or bad that Papa Hart had called here and not Edie's home number. He watched as the look on her face grew from happy to concern. "I don't see how." He heard her say. "Well, it's, Papa you know it's not a good time right now."

"What is it?" Pete asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Just a minute, Papa." She held the mouthpiece away and motioned for the detective to come closer.

"Mama fell out in the yard and tried to catch herself and broke her wrist in two places." Edie whispered. She's supposed to be hosting my cousin Ashleigh's wedding reception on Saturday, her Mama died when she was six and her daddy last year and Ben's wife will be there but you know she's very pregnant…"

"Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a lot of years. Tell Papa you'll be there as soon as the next flight to Dulles leaves. It will be fine."

Pete drove her to work and then down to the airport to purchase a round trip ticket to Dulles International Airport, the closest to Edie's hometown of Falls Church, Va. Her flight would leave here at 6:00 a.m. and come back Tuesday around noon. Once back home he got out a suitcase and packed a few essentials, leaving the actual clothing to her. He'd miss her of course he would, but he wasn't an invalid. He was a functioning male, with a clear title and ready to pick up his life again. So, he'd had a few nightmares and set backs. Everything would be fine.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jacoby came in to Mother's that same night, seeing Edie first thing as he walked in the door. He took off his hat and approached her quietly. The tension that always stood between them had been even thicker since the day he had had to question her about Pete and he could feel it now, worse he could see it in her eyes.

"Hello Lieutenant." Her smile was polite but forced. "Is everything all right?"

"I was just wondering if Pete was here. I stopped by his place, but he's not at home. He hasn't called in a couple of days or answered his phone for that matter and I just wanted to say hello. The last time I talked to him, he sounded, well strange."

"He's out on the terrace." She told him, pushing back a stray hair from her forehead.

"Thanks." He nodded in her direction, but her voice stopped him. "Lieutenant, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything." And he found he meant it.

She started out slow as though she wasn't sure how much she should say but the longer she talked it seemed like she was climbing out from under a rock. "I have to go home for a few days and Pete will be alone. And you know he's, he's not his usual self. He hasn't taken a client in over a week and has terrible nightmares. I'll find him sweaty, sometimes crying with his eyes wide and often he's pushing at something like he's trying to get out.. I ask him if I can help but he just tells me I am helping in my own way that he has a lot to think about right now. Tears gathered in her eyes, the cop handing her his handkerchief. "Please don't tell him I told you this, I don't think he'd like it."

"With a shy hand movement he patted her shoulder. "It's going to be just fine. Pete is a very strong man."

"After you talk to him, would you please let me know what you think?"

"Of course." He smiled. "It could be he's just getting re-adjusted. I know even eight weeks in a jail cell is enough to mess with some men's heads. I'm sure he's just taking it easy. Don't worry."

"I'll try." Her smile looked tired.

"Edie!" Emmett's voice called out from the platform and she excused herself. Jacoby watched her go, thinking again what a beautiful picture she made the tall, slender girl against the dark backdrop of the club. No wonder Pete was so taken by her.

The policeman found his way out to the terrace, seeing his friend standing out at the edge, smoking a cigarette as he looked out at the water. He cleared his throat before he got any closer and saw Pete's ears prick up. "Hi Pete."

The taller man took one last drag off his cigarette, throwing it in the water below before turning around. "Lieutenant," he nodded. "I see you found me."

"It's not really that hard." Jacoby scratched his nose. "All I had to do was follow the singing."

Pete chuckled, turning around to his friend. "You've got a point there. I do love hearing her sing." The taller man laced his fingers between each other and sighed. "It's good to see you Lieutenant."

"You too Pete, I've missed you around the office."

"Even though when I'm there, I drive you crazy with my ideas?"

"Even then. Lately, I've had a couple I could really use your ideas on."

"Did you find any more evidence on the Richmond murder?" Pete asked interest sparking in his eyes. "I've been following it in the paper."

"Never did. Terry Marvin says he killed Jewel Richmond but the evidence isn't adding up. From what we can find it was Rick Willis that had the motive for shooting Jewel but of course he has an alibi."

"Rick Willis? Wasn't he the man that got three years for kidnapping that Morrison boy?" Pete was thinking now. He could see the case in his mind, the whole thing starting to make more sense.

"Yes..." Jacoby started then looked up at Pete. "Oh, I think I know where you're going."

They talked about the case for over an hour, Pete outlining his thoughts on a napkin and Jacoby nodding in agreement at many of the points. "It's not the same without you Peter Gunn."

"There's just something I need to figure out." The PI said. "Say hello to Davis for me, would you?"

Right before the policeman left he looked at his watch three or four times and then finally back up at Pete. "Why don't you come over to dinner Saturday night? Anna loves to have you over and it's been a long time since we've been able to have you. The kids would love to see their rich Uncle Pete." And he grinned

"I miss the rug rats too." Pete smiled. "Has Zara finished her Torah memorization yet?"

"Not quite, she only has two months, we told her she better get on the ball."

"And you're sure Anna won't mind?"

"Not at all. She has a new chicken recipe she's been dying to try. 7:00?"

"I'll bring wine and dessert."

"I'll tell Anna."

Since Edie's plane left at 6:00, they decided not to go to bed. They stopped at Nic's Diner on the way home, Pete getting an omelet and Edie splurging on cherry pie with fresh vanilla ice-cream.

Showers were taken, the cat was fed and watered and Pete read to her while she packed. Afterwards he handed her a gas card in case she needed to get a rental and reminded her to not be afraid to use the one in her wallet. "It's yours; it's got your name on it. I want to know you have it if you need it. Promise me."

"I promise."

Pete put Edie on the plane exactly at 6:00, watching it take off. He went home the long way, suddenly feeling very alone.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mother had invited him to lunch and he drove over to River Street, parking the car in front of the bar. Letting himself in with the front door key he made sure he locked the door behind him, then headed for the end of the hall and unlocked another door. Not many people realized that Mother lived in a nice sized apartment above the bar where she spent her free time reading movie magazines, doing crossword puzzles and playing with her big fat cat, a calico named Miss Frisky.

She answered his knock as though she knew he was there at that moment and asked him to come in. "Let me take a look at you." She insisted, bringing him in under the kitchen light. "See, I thought you had lost weight. It was harder to tell in the light downstairs because it's so dim but I can definitely see it now. You need fattened up."

He laughed. "I'm fine Mother, really I am. And I don't see how I could have lost any weight. Edie left enough cookies and cupcakes and food of all kinds for longer than she'll be gone."

"I doubt there was much healthy food." She totted. "I love that girl to death but I doubt she can boil eggs without a recipe. "

Pete tried hard not to smile but didn't quite succeed.

"But anyway. Come sit over here at the table. I've made barbeque chicken which I know is another favorite of yours and mashed potatoes and corn." They talked of nothing important while they are ate, chit chat and gossip for the most part.

She served him strawberry shortcake with fresh crème in the living room along with a cup of coffee that had a spicy taste too it. "Frank's brother Joe brought it from Brazil the last time he was here." She told him. "It has cinnamon and chilly powder in it. I like it a lot."

"So, do I." Pete nodded, taking another sip. "It's very good." Frank Gatti was better known to most people as Papa Frankie. He and Mother had been married for over thirty years until he had been killed in a police shoot out right after Pete had come to town. The detective often felt bad he hadn't gotten to know the man better.

When they were finished he offered to help her with the dishes but she told him she wouldn't think of it. So he walked around the living room and looked at all the pictures on the walls, something he never tired of doing. There were a couple of Mother as a young girl, the one he liked best was of her about five years old, her hair in curls and huge bow on top of her head. She was smiling so hard it made whoever saw her want to smile. Her dress was checked and a little big and she was barefoot but there was no doubt that she was one happy child.

Pictures of Mother performing in the various speakeasies in the twenties and with the vaudeville group she was with for a while lined the walls. Mother and Papa Frankie's wedding picture had the prize spot on top of the upright grand piano, held in a gilt frame forever capturing the smiles of two people in love. Newspaper advertisements for when Mother's first opened including the help wanted for a bartender and a vocalist. She walked over behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I've had the same bartender since that ad went out twenty-two years ago and about 15 vocalists. I almost gave up on them, so I did."

"I'm glad you kept at it." Pete smiled, covering her hand with his.

"I'd say she'll be the last one I have. You'll either steal her away or I'll retire. I'm getting to old for this racket, I'm afraid."

Her words stabbed his heart but he knew she was right. He hated change. It tended to come along suddenly and rip the familiar and well known apart. But it wasn't all bad he reminded himself.

"Come down and sit over here beside me," the older woman leading him over to the couch. "Pete, I'm worried about you. And don't tell me not to because it's my right to do just that. You come in here and you talk to Barney and the guys like always and listen to Edie sing like always but there's something missing, I can see it in your eyes. And when was the last time you took a client on? Now don't blame her because I made her tell me but Edie says you haven't taken a client since you've been home and it's not because they aren't coming around. "

He looked at the woman who was a second mother to him and shook his head. "I just can't. And I can't explain it to you because I can't explain it to me. I just need a little bit more time. "

She patted his hand. "Pete please promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you ever feel overwhelmed and need to talk, please find someone. Don't let it go." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I'm kind of fond of you too, you bum."

He thanked her for the lunch and the talk and then walked to his car. A cold chill washed over him as he saw two men walk down the other side of the street slowly looking over in his direction but he managed to keep calm and drive away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He woke up that night, gasping for air and ran to the window, pushing it open taking it in great gulps. When he finally didn't feel so light headed, he put on his robe and slippers and made a careful inspection of the apartment finding nothing out of place. It was another damn dream, this one he could barely remember but he had been suffocating and couldn't get out, his legs to heavy to walk.

He went back upstairs collapsing into the bed and wishing it wasn't 3:30 in the morning. Edie had called when she arrived but nothing since, but she was busy he knew. He lay on his side and stared at her side of the bed and wondered why he hadn't married her already. A strange noise occurred from somewhere and his heart started to gallop out of control. For heaven's sake, he was Peter Gunn: Man for Hire. He had chased men into the darkest places and come out victorious. Sure he had had more than his share of mishaps, black eyes, broken or bloody noses, cracked ribs, but he was still alive to prove that he could overcome. And here he was hyperventilating in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and a noise. Sherlock jumped up on the bed and began to lick his face, and soon Pete relaxed, giving the cat a smile and scratching his ears. What was the song that Edie sang to him? He wished he could remember. It was something about the valley and angels in heaven he knew. The orange feline curled up under his chin and Pete closed his eyes, trying hard to hear the song.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _The room seemed smaller every time he saw it and right now he was sure he couldn't stand sideways in it yet somehow it managed to hold five other people besides him. Jacoby stood where he always did, still wearing a tuxedo, the same drab expression on his face. The guard was there every minute, the gun ready just in case. The detective heard a new voice and man in a camel- hair suit joined them, telling Jacoby he was very sorry. When he stopped speaking to the other men, he turned to Pete looking him over carefully. "What would you like for you last meal Gunn?" You can have anything you want. Even if it's something we have to send away for and keep you alive a few hours longer." And he chuckled. Pete turned his face to look at the ceiling, wooden slats nailed on haphazardly and painted by what looked like a three year old. "Cherry pie." He answered back. "Cherry pie and coffee with cream."_

' _That's all you want?' he could hear scoffing in the room. 'But you can have anything—filet mignon, lobster, New York strip, shrimp. You can have anything, cooked anyway you like."_

' _Pie, The detective said again, his eyes not blinking. 'Cherry with vanilla ice-cream, coffee with cream. Thank you.'_

 _The next thing he knew he was walking down a tile covered hallway, men and women dressed in uniform standing against the wall, watching on both sides. If he listened hard enough he could hear them talking but not what they were saying. Maybe it was better that way. The tile turned to cement and he and the guard with the gun were once more walking over familiar ground. This time when he came to the crack in the floor, Pete avoided it but the gun came up to his neck just the same. "Prisoner KL-1374592 otherwise known as Peter Gunn, you are to be executed according to the laws of this state for the crime of murder. Do you have any last words?"_

 _This wasn't the first time he had contemplated the end but he had never thought it would be like this. How many words were appropriate for your last ones? To tell the ones who mattered most in his life 'I love you' didn't seem enough. Flashes of the people in his life looked down on him from a screen and he felt tears on his face._

" _Jacoby." He turned to his friend. "You know I'm innocent. Tell them I didn't do it."_

" _I can't do that Pete." The cop shook his head. "I wish I could but I can't."_

 _Pete stared at him in disbelief his last shred of hope disappearing. Was he supposed to be here? Hadn't he escaped from the lieutenant's office? His head began to throb and a blinding pain hit his eyes. Two guards grabbed his arms and shoved him through the open door that he had been standing in front of._

" _Funny." He heard Jacoby say right before he lost consciousness. "It looks like I'm finally getting the last word."_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sherlock ran into the room when he heard the noise and saw Pete trying to sit up in the bed but he looked funny and his face was wet again. The feline ran into the human's huge litter box and then back down stairs and tried to go outside but the door was firmly locked. He needed to find Honey. He knew he hadn't seen her about three days worth of canned food but surely she would come if she knew her Pete was in trouble. She would know what to do with her man Pete. He was just a cat, he needed help. Another sound he didn't recognize brought the ginger back up to the sleeping room and for a minute the man Pete seemed to have disappeared too. His little kitty heart was racing and he let out a meow. Then he saw him, lying on the floor, and his head near the place where Pete and Honey slept. Anxiously Sherlock walked over his back to where he could see his face and licked it where the man Pete always laughed when he did that but nothing was happening. In despair he curled up beside him and put his paws on the man's neck. Hopefully Honey would be home soon.


	8. Chapter 8 In Between

Chapter 7 ended Saturday/Sunday night. This chapter starts back at Friday morning for Pete and goes through to that Saturday/Sunday night, both ending of course the same way with Sherlock the cat wondering where Edie is because Pete appears to be out of it and is lying on the floor.

Thanks to Blackangus for a very good idea.

Chapter 8

The lovers had said their goodbyes that Friday morning while waiting at the airline terminal. It wasn't a large airport but adequate for the traffic that went in and out on a daily basis and had managed it's share of foreign kings and diplomats. The last time Pete had been here was to pick up Edie's Mama. If truth be told that was something he'd rather not do again. That mousy little woman had almost broken his nose! Mama hadn't approved of him from the beginning and the longer she stayed taking care of Edie, who had been shot by someone trying to teach Gunn a lesson, the less she liked him. When she had found evidence that part of he and Edie sharing a life was sharing a bed she had hauled back and clobbered him right in the nose.

But despite that he liked Margaret Hart; she reminded him a lot of Edie- a ball of fire that could only be cooled when she herself allowed it. He called the number of a florist shop he used on occasion and had them send two dozen Gerber daisies to Mrs. Margaret Hart, knowing they were her favorite flower, along with a get well card. It couldn't hurt anything.

Lunch with Mother was always a treat and he thought over her words as he drove down the streets of the city he had grown to love. He had promised her he would talk to someone if he needed too but he wasn't sure exactly what it was he needed to talk about. But he did know what he needed to do right now.

Sherlock met him at the door with an accusatory 'you had chicken and didn't bring me any' look, that made Pete chuckle. Picking the feline up, he rubbed his ears and told him to have a little faith. He pulled out the piece of butcher paper he had gotten when he had stopped quickly at the delicatessen and unwrapped it just enough so the cat could see several chunks of white meat turkey. Laying it on the counter, he let Sherlock jump up, a big Edie no-no and watched him eat it happily. While he did that he put the roast beef he had picked up for himself in the refrigerator and then turned to start a fresh pot of coffee.

He was half way up the stairs when the phone rang and he turned around so fast he almost tripped down the remaining steps. "Hello." He could barely hear his own voice through his racing heart.

"Pete?" Edie's voice was clear on the other end. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I almost fell down the steps when I heard the phone ring. I was hoping it was going to be this little sexy blonde singer I know but..."

"That's not even funny." She said trying to sound mad and doing a lousy job.

"How was your flight?" he sat down on the bottom step, curling the phone cord between his fingers.

"It was good. I read my book and drank my gin and tonic and played peek-a-boo with the little guy in front of me while his mother took a nap. Ben was waiting for me at Dulles. Right now he's the only one here but the family should start trickling in at any minute. The rehearsal dinner is tonight at the Mayfield Sheraton in D.C. but most everyone is staying around here."

"What's your plan for the evening?"

"Lisa and I have 450 packages of Jordan almonds to wrap in netting and tie with ribbon."

"I hope you can find something to talk about."

"I really don't think that will be a problem. Men are always fun to discuss." He could see that sly smile of hers and shook his head.

They talked a while longer until Pete could hear Mama's voice in the background telling her daughter that she and Ashleigh had to make a last trip to the pharmacy and they were taking Ben's car if he wondered were it was. "I've got to go." She said, "But Pete I love you."

"I love you too."

He sat there for a few moments, then picked up the phone once more and dialed Mother's number. After chatting awhile and once more thanking her for a wonderful lunch he asked her if she could recommend any good lawyers. "I'll call you back." She told him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete sat sipping the cup of coffee the secretary had brought him, while he waited for his appointment with Brian Hartzell the attorney Mother had told him about. "He drew up my will a few years back and then he helped me make a few changes about six months ago. He comes into the bar sometimes, he usually orders a whiskey straight and listens to the music and comes over and talks to Barney and me. A few times he's brought in his wife, a very nice couple. There's been no reason to introduce you but I think you'll be happy with him."

He heard the phone buzz on the secretary's desk, the woman picking it up on the first ring. Putting the receiver back in place, she looked at Pete and smiled. "Mr. Hartzell can see you now."

Brian Hartzell wasn't quite as tall as the detective and was probably about five years older if Pete had to guess. He welcomed the PI with a warm handshake and asked after Mother and Barney saying he'd just finished the Claxton case and it had kept him busier than he liked. "Claudia and I hope to get to Mother's again soon."

"I read about it in the paper, you had your hands full. And congratulations by the way."

"Thank you. I have to admit I'm glad it's over. Please have a seat Mr. Gunn. Mother said you had some questions."

' _Remind me to talk to Mother._ ' Pete thought to himself good naturedly.

"Mr. Hartzell, I don't have a will. I have some items of value that I understand at this time the state could take if they aren't protected including a couple of bank accounts. And I have a parcel of land, prime river side property that could be worth a lot more than I paid for it someday. I want to know these things will go where I want to them too. I just found out the hard way I'm not indestructible."

"I know Mr. Gunn." The attorney nodded a kind smile on his face. "I read the papers too."

It took the rest of the morning, and sending out for sandwiches at lunch time but when Pete left the lawyer's office he felt a burden being lifted. If he should happen to die all his estate would go to Edie except for the one savings account that he remembered opening with his mother when he was five years old. There really wasn't much in it, he kept it for the sentimental value of that day that he could still remember every detail of. And his mother's wedding ring would go back to his father as well. The property would go to Edie and the attorney promised he would fix it that the state couldn't take it through a loop hole saying she was a woman or unmarried. "What if we were to get married in the next year or two?" Pete asked. "Then everything would go to her naturally but it never hurts to have it in writing. And don't forget if your circumstances change we can always change the will."

He still had a few hours until he was expected at the Jacobys' and he decided a nap might be in order something he was sure he hadn't taken since he was six. But the incident last night where he felt he was suffocating and had spent who knows how long looking for a gas leak or some nefarious thing and then laying in bed for hours wishing Edie were here, trying to remember the song she sang, his dreams starting out normal then leading to her being the one getting married—sometimes to the prison guard, other times to a complete stranger had left him feeling tired and listless. He had tried calling her that morning before meeting Brian Hartzell but the woman that answered the phone said Edith was busy in the kitchen and could she take a message?

Taking off his clothes expect for his boxers and underwear tee, he laid down to sleep, but felt too restless. He tried calling his father but got Mrs. Griffith the housekeeper instead. "Your Pop's out for the day." She told him. "Your Uncle Nat got a new boat and of course they had to try it out. I'm trying to get some meals made up for him for next week." Marjorie Griffith had been taking care of the Gunn's since Pete was six weeks old.

Sarah Gunn had tripped over the dog Chester in a hurry to reach her crying baby and had broken her ankle making getting around a little hard. Sam had hired Marjorie to help around the house and with Pete until his wife's ankle healed. 34 years later, she was still there, coming much more often since Sarah's death 16 years ago. Uncle Nat wasn't really Pete's uncle, but he might as well have been. Nathan and Jennifer Hughes lived next door to the Gunn's and Nathan had been a policeman like Sam. The two families had done everything together, Pete considering their two children Jim and Francie to be just like cousins.

Once more he dialed the Hart's phone number listening to the ringing twelve times, telling the operator he wasn't ready to give up yet. When a man finally answered he said he wasn't sure who Edie was but he 'go and check.' A few minutes later another man's voice told him that Cousin Edith was extremely busy and perhaps he could call back at a more convenient time and hung up before Pete could say anything else.

Around five, he took a shower changed into casual tan slacks, a short sleeved white shirt, black tie and a brownish sweater and headed out to the Jacoby's. On the way he stopped at Green's Bakery and got the desert he had promised a chocolate cheesecake and had grabbed a bottle of wine from the diminishing stash in the kitchen. A lady selling flowers on the bakery sidewalk had several nice displays and he bought a mixed bouquet for Anna, knowing she'd appreciate it. The sun was just starting to set when he pulled into the double driveway on the left hand side of the Jacoby's too small brick house. The two oak trees in front were just getting buds as was the rhododendron bush in the corner of the yard. Anna's prize rose bush, cut back to almost nothing for the winter was getting green stalks and he could see a few leafs trying to grow.

Two year old Eli answered the door with a hearty 'Hi Uncwa Pee. Come in.'

"Thank you." The detective messed up the boy's hair affectionately. "Is your Mom and Dad home?"

"Mama's in v kitten." He informed him, and then hollered as loud as he could. "Mama, Uncwa Pee."

Anna Jacoby, average height, slender, her long dark hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head, came out wiping her hands on her apron, a huge smile on her face. "It's so good to see you Pete." She reached out a hand and touched his arm. "But you'll have to excuse the way I look. "Jacoby said you'd be here at 7:30 and I thought oh I have 20 minutes, I can put the potatoes on first."

"You look good to me." He said, giving her his best smile. "And he told me 7:00."

"He'd forgot his head sometimes, I swear." She smiled in great affection. "Just sit down anywhere and relax. I don't have to tell you anymore I hope that this is your home, just as much as it's ours. Oh and help yourself to something to drink if you'd like. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

By 7:30 everyone was at their place at the table except for the patriarch of the family. He had called saying he'd be late and he was very sorry. Rowan, their eight year old and Zara twelve had come in from playing with the little girls across the street, running to give Uncle Pete hugs and kisses and ask the question—did you bring us anything?

"Don't I always?" he smiled at them, his heart sinking because he had forgotten. He reached inside his pocket and took out his wallet. "Here's five for you." He handed one to Rowan who squealed in delight and excused herself to put it in her piggy bank. Zara, his favorite of the Jacoby siblings smiled, and did a little dance before she kissed his cheek. Eli instantly ran to find his Mother after saying 'tank ew', hollering "dump truck Mama, go buy dump trunk."

"You didn't have to do that." Anna insisted, coming out with Eli in her arms. She had changed into a sunny yellow dress and her long hair lay in curls down her back, pulled up at the top with a barrette. For jewelry she only wore her wedding ring that matched her husband's completely and like him she never took it off.

"Yes, I did." He told her, taking the two year old from her and helping put him in his high chair. There was no doubt that Eli got plenty to eat, he was getting big and heavy. "I can't ruin my reputation, now can I?"

The policeman arrived around 8:00 with a kiss on the cheek for Anna, a braid pull for Rowan and a high-five for his son. Zara received a head pat and Pete a handshake and all of them a hearty apology. "Sorry I was late. Murphy locked his car keys in his desk along with his desk keys and after several attempts of trying to get his desk open without telling anyone and almost taking his finger off in the process, we found a locksmith and got the keys out but then I had to drive him to the hospital to get a penicillin shot for his finger and then drive him home because his finger is bandaged to much for him to drive."

The chicken was good baked in a lemon butter sauce and was extremely tender and served with mashed potatoes and a vegetable medley. At the Jacoby table every one talked including the children and everyone told a story from their day including Pete who told them a funny story about Sherlock. After dinner, the cheesecake Pete had bought was cut and served with coffee for the adults and milk for the kids and eaten in the living room while more talking went on.

By then it was almost 9:30 and even though it was Saturday, Jacoby announced that Rowan needed to get ready for bed but could read for another hour or so if she wanted. Eli had lost his energy somewhere in the middle of the cheese cake and Anna excused herself to carry him off to the room, that was really a large closet that they had stuck his bed and a bureau and a rocking chair inside of.

Rowan jumped up giving good night kisses to her dad and to Uncle Pete, taking the stairs two to a time. "I'll use all the hot water." She hollered down for her sister's benefit who just shrugged. "Ro can be so childish at times." Zara said so wisely it made both men laugh.

"All she does is read that dumb book anyway; she could read it all day if Mommy didn't go make her play."

"And what about you?" Pete asked her. "What would you do all day if you could?"

The girl shrugged again. "She's getting to close to that age thirteen." Her father said his voice serious but his eyes shining as he looked at her. "She wants to do five thousand things all the same time and then none of them." Pete noticed Jacoby was now too wearing a pair of casual pants with a shirt that was open at the collar and didn't want to tuck into his pants and gymnastics shoes. He looked very comfortable for once in his life.

"But what you really need to do young lady is finish studying the Torah and your prayers." And this time her father meant business. "I'm not going to have the only daughter who messes up in front of the whole synagogue because she was too lazy to study. What will your grandparents think?"

"Papa please let's not in front of Uncle Pete."

"I'm always told I'm part of the family so why not discuss this in front of Uncle Pete?" the detective got up pulling an envelope out of his pocket. Anna who had just come back in to the kitchen was motioned to join them. "Zara, I know studying can be very hard, especially when it's something that doesn't exactly make sense to you." Pete started. "But I know you also understand how important it is to you parents and to God and your faith that you do a very good job at your bat mitzvah. From what I understand it's the day you officially become a woman."

"Yes." She nodded, taking a string of her black hair and carefully winding it around her finger. (Something she always did when she was nervous).

"So, if you are very good and study hard and memorize everything you are supposed too and not just half heartedly but in the spirit in which it's intended and not only make your parents and grandparents proud and not only God but yourself as well, then I'll tell you what I'll do." He opened the envelope and pulled out two embossed slips of paper. "I have two tickets here for a special showing in May of Walt Disney's new film Pollyanna. The tickets include eighth row middle seats, popcorn, soda and candy and at the end of the movie a fifteen minute visit with actress Hayley Mills." He looked at her noticing her eyes were almost feverish. "And this," he pulled out a thinner piece of paper "is a certificate that gives the bearer access to one meal at Quincy's with their wonderful Uncle Pete who will pick them up in his car that they love and drive them around like a queen."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes still had that glistening look and were wide as saucers. The movie, Hayley Mills and Quincy's?"

"Completely." He assured her. "But only if you do what I said."

"I will Uncle Pete, I promise. I will, I will."

"Alright then, I'll give these to your father and let him keep them someplace where you see them and remind you what you're working for all right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "May I be excused? I need to start studying." And with hurried kisses for everyone she ran up the stairs three at a time.

"That was very sweet Pete." Anna squeezed his hands. "I need to get Ro settled, are you going to stay for a game of Scrabble?"

"Not tonight, if you don't mind. I didn't get much sleep last night. But I'll take a rain check."

After his wife had left, Jacoby turned to face the detective. "Thank you Pete."

"For what?"

"For showing once again that I can't afford to bri, I mean encourage my daughter to do something she should be doing for free with your fancy rewards." The cop walked over to the makeshift bar and poured some whiskey into a shot glass, downing it in one gulp.

Pete looked around the comfortable but shabby looking living room that showed signs of a family enjoying life together and reached for his keys. "You're welcome." And with that he walked out the door.

Back home once again, he enjoyed a nice cold beer out on the terrace watching the lights of the city across the way, listening to the boats out on the water and wished he was anywhere but here. Slowly he lit a cigarette and inhaled slowly, practicing smoke rings as it he let it back out. He didn't want to think about anything, he was tired of thinking, it hurt too much. But he did want Edie and it was only Saturday. He wondered if the reception went well and did the happy bride and groom get off on their honeymoon. He finished his Lucky Strike, letting it fall in to darkness, going in, locking the sliding door behind him.

He took a long steamy shower using all the hot water available at the moment, then dried off carefully, looking at himself in the mirror. He found his favorite pair of pajamas in the right drawer and put them on, crawling into bed. Reaching for the phone he double checked, it was only 11:30 surely all the wedding mess would be done and most relatives would be gone and Edie should be able to talk.

It was Mrs. Hart's voice he heard on the other end and he asked her how she was doing and she said her hand was still quite painful but she was very thankful she had had Edie's help and her daughter-in-law's for what an almost mother could do. And the flowers were lovely, thank you she told him. They were on the coffee table and really added a spot of color to the living room.

After the chit chat he asked to speak to Edie but Mrs. Hart paused and her voice lowered dramatically. "Oh, Pete, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Is she all right? Is she hurt, sick, or break anything?" his usually calm demeanor was breaking and his temperature was rising.

"No, she's doing very well. You should have seen her today, she was so beautiful. But the Mc Donald's used to live next door to us and after Marvin died, Felecia lived there all alone for years. She died last year and her kids came back for the funeral and their son Robert, we call him Robby decided to stay and fix it up. He was good friends with Ben and Edie. But anyway he wasn't invited to the wedding of course, but we had plenty of food at the reception and Edie told him it would be all right for him to come over and get something. After most of the people had left, the two of them started talking and she told me she was going over to his house to talk some more and she just called about ten minutes ago and said just so we'd know where she was, she was going to spend the night and would be back sometime in the morning. "I'm really very sorry. But this is all your fault. She was never this kind of girl until she met you."

The phone slipped from Pete's hand and told himself not to be stupid. Now was not the time for the green-eyed monster to show up. Her mother must have misunderstood or maybe he had. When the phone began its annoying beep, he reached around until he found it, placing it back on the receiver. Sherlock jumped up on him, making plans to stay for the long haul on the man's chest. Pete ignored the thudding in his heart and carried on a conversation with the feline until he fell into a restless sleep.

That was the night he dreamt about his last meal and his last words and Jacoby getting the last word and being thrown into the gas for the last time. It was the night Sherlock found the Pete man on the floor and was waiting desperately for Honey to come home. Would day light every come?


	9. Chapter 9 Home Bittersweet Home

Many thanks to Black Angus for several things some of which I can't remember at the moment! As I promised her Chapter 10 will follow this one rather quickly.

Talks concerning Edie's relationship with Pete can be referenced in the story Oh Mama Mia.

I still don't own the original characters and they seem happy with that. Pete will always be Edie's, I'm learning to accept that.

Chapter 9

Clutching her purse, Edie Hart stepped off the bottom of the escalator looking around for her brother's familiar face. The plane had landed about 20 minutes early and if his life was a frazzled as usual he would need those minutes. She was glad he was coming; it would give them a chance to catch up without interruption. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister in law or nieces but she was looking forward to having time with Ben.

She saw him heading towards the luggage claim making his way through the crowd from the TWA side and he saw her at the same time. Finally meeting in the middle, they gave each other a big hug ignoring the angry glares of people trying to get around them. "You look tired." They said at the same time and laughed.

"I don't think I've had a full night's sleep in about, well, since Lisa got pregnant." he grinned.

She nodded sympathetically. "How far along is she?" she asked as her brother reached for her carry on. "I'm afraid I lost track."

"Nine and a half months, I swear." he had his father's laugh. "I'm sure the other girls didn't take this long. How are you and your um," she could see him searching for the word in his eyes. "man?"

"Pete's been having pretty bad nightmares and has a lot of trouble staying asleep." and she was surprised to find her tears forming in her eyes. What would happen if he had one tonight?"

"Um," Ben hesitated. "I'm sorry, sis." her ever confident brother looking unsure. " Hey, kid let me have your claim ticket and I'll pick up your suitcase and meet you in the lobby by the phones, all right?"

"See you there." She nodded cheerily but her heart was sinking. She had really been hoping to get a chance to talk to her brother about Pete before Mama had gotten to him. Unfortunately, it looked like she had been wrong. She and Pete had been together a little over a month before she had told her family about him and they all had been happy for her. She had been proud when Mama and Papa had sent Pete a first edition of Huckleberry Finn for his birthday and Papa had talked to him on the phone two or three times. They both seemed to really like him. Mama had sent cookies him at Christmas, she'd even put in a loaf of her pumpkin bread with the bourbon spiced icing, Pete had enjoyed every mouthful that she hadn't stolen from him.

After all that how could one small tin of condoms change everyone's minds? So what if their slippers were under the same bed or their toothbrushes touched when residing in the same cup?

It was her life wasn't it? What she did with it was her own business. She loved Peter Gunn and knew that someday she would become his wife when he was ready. But right now he wasn't and maybe she had to admit, maybe she wasn't ready either. The life they had right now was perfect for them and if they were happy then why should every one else be so concerned that part of that life was sharing a bed and being a part of each other's homes?

"Here we go." Benjamin Hart approached carrying the brown suitcase Pete had loaned her with him. "Just one?" he teased her and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Yes, just one! I'm only going to be here for a few days and most of the time I'll be working and getting dusty and dirty. I only need one dress for the reception after all."

"All right, let's get home. If you are actually my sister that is, because I could have sworn that my sister needed a suitcase this big for one day let alone three."

"Ben, shut up!" Her face one big smile. It was good to be given a hard time by her brother again.

He took the back roads that would lead them to the home they grew up in. The white frame detached house had been new when Mike and Peg had moved in right before their daughter was born.

The siblings had heard the story many times about how their parents were living in a one bed room apartment over a delicatessen with Ben sleeping in the alcove when they found out Peg was pregnant with their second child. After getting over the shock of the surprise, the doctor had assured the couple that their son would be their only child; they started looking for a larger place to move to. The house at 835 Lexington Court in Morningside, PA; a neighborhood of Pittsburgh had just been finished and was perfect with four bedrooms, two bathrooms (another one was added later), a sizable back yard, and a nice front porch. It was also more than they could afford.

According to the story Mike's parents gave them the money for the down payment if they promised to name the baby after which ever one the sex matched. Edie often wondered what her name would have been if the deal hadn't been made but then again maybe she didn't want to know, hearing some of the other choices.

"When did you and Lisa get in?" she asked after they had driven awhile. The day was bright and sunny and she was enjoying watching the world go by.

"Yesterday about 6:00. Uncle Max and Aunt Iris were there with Mama trying to keep her from doing anything, which as you know isn't easy. According to Aunt Iris, you can't trust Mama at all because she will try to clean on the sly. She has no idea what the meaning of sit down and relax means."

"Poor Mama," Edie shook her head. "I bet she's driving Aunt Iris crazy." Iris was married to Peg's oldest brother Max and they lived across the street from the Harts.

"Aunt Cas suggested Mama hire a maid but you know how that went over."

"Like a lead balloon I imagine."

"Cassie said she'd even pay for it, but no dice." Cassandra Nolan Beaumont Cranmer Davis was number five of the nine Nolan children and had made a good investment in husbands.

"Aunt Gerry and Uncle Stan are coming in from Virginia Beach." Aunt Gerry was one of Mama's sisters and resided in Virginia where the Nolans had lived for generations. Mama had been the rebel moving to Pennsylvania to attend music school and falling in love with a Pittsburgh man.

"Oh God," Edie leaned her head in her hands for a moment. "They aren't staying at the house are they?" she turned towards her brother.

"Not after they found out you were going to be here and would need your room. And Ashleigh's in the guest room so they are staying with Max and Iris."

"We should get them a sympathy card." Edie declared making them both laugh hysterically. Geraldine and Margaret were the oldest daughters in the Nolan clan born 11 months apart and closer than some twins. Not only did the two sisters look alike but when you heard them speak from another room or over the phone not even their husbands could tell which one was talking.

Aunt Gerry loved nothing more than gossip especially if it involved the family and Mama was easily led into temptation. Since both of their husbands were very strict about long distance phone calls the sisters would save up most of their news until they saw one another which was three times a year at the most. No one was safe not even the sisters own children. When Gerry and Stan's eldest child Declan had married a girl from Japan two years ago there had been quite the display of "concern" and what had gone wrong when they raised that beautiful boy.

The two siblings caught up as they drove the rest of the way, Edie asking for stories about her nieces Emma 4 and Maggie 2. "We decided to leave them with Lisa's mom since this was a short trip and Lisa's so miserable a great deal of the time. I sure do miss them when they aren't around though."

"I brought them something; you'll take it back to them?"

"Of course, they each sent down a drawing for you. Wait until you see them!"

As they went past the Neighborhood of Morningside sign, Ben grew very quiet, touching his sister's arm lightly. "Ede?"

"What, Benny?"

"I have to tell you, I honestly don't know how I feel about this whole Peter Gunn thing. You are my sister and it's my job to protect you against guys like him, but I also know you must love him very much too um, to have the relationship you do with him. And I just wanted to tell you I'm really happy he was exonerated on the murder charges-Papa told me. And I'm sorry if I didn't always take the time to listen like I should have when you called. I know this can't be easy on you and you need someone to talk to; someone you can trust and I failed you. I was a real fat head and I'm sorry."

"Yes, you were." She nodded, making him take a quick look to see if she were crying, but found her eyes full of teasing. "And I'm going to punch you if you ever do it again."

"I'd deserve it."

"Yes, you would! But seriously Benny, I love Pete and he loves me, I never actually realized you could love anyone this much. The life we have now is what we need for now, can you understand that? He didn't take advantage of me or tell me he loved me right before or, or whatever it is that men are supposed to do. He's just the one."

"So, he's the one worth making the picnic basket for?"

"Absolutely." She giggled. "Please come visit when you can, you'd really like him Benny, I know you would. If you don't want to bring Lisa and the kids then just come for a couple of days after Pete gets things more settled. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

"I'll keep that in mind." He punched her softly in the shoulder. "Hey, look." He pointed to the Lexington Court sign. "We're almost home."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ben pulled into the driveway, parking beside their father's 1955 Buick, opening the car door for his sister before retrieving her suitcase from the trunk. "Mama look what I found at the airport." Ben called out, as Edie headed for the steps. But even before she could even reach the first one she was nearly knocked over by the 65 lb frame of the family black lab/retriever mix that had bolted from the side door barking joyfully and licking the blonde anywhere she could find.

"Hiya sweetie!" She petted the dog's head, kissing her silky ears. "How's my Macy-girl? Did you miss me?" The dog barked in response. "You did? You missed me? I sure missed you."

"Almost as much as I did." She heard her mother's voice coming towards her and she looked up. Margaret Hart looked the same as always, her blonde hair neatly pulled back, her dress in her favorite shade of blue was covered with a large white apron and Edie had been told they had the same smile. Peg reached for her daughter, pulling her into a hug forgetting momentarily the cast that covered her wrist and said a word that wasn't considered swearing but to Mama it was. "Be careful Mama." Edie hugged her tighter; making sure Peg's wrist wasn't caught in the embrace. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you so much bug-a-boo." Peg answered. "And I know it's impossible but you do get taller every time I see you. What do they put in the water there?"

"Mama, I'm the same height I've been since I was 15." Edie laughed. "But it could be the shoes?"

"Whatever it is, you look wonderful honey." Peg put a hand to her daughter's face, caressing her cheek. "Come on in, I was about to start lunch and Aunt Iris and Uncle Max will be here in a minute."

"But Mama, you aren't supposed to be doing stuff like that." She started to protest, following her mother into the cozy house. For all of her life her home had smelled of onions and lavender, beer and a trace of ivory soap. She knew it might sound strange to others but for her it was comfortable and reassuring that everything in the world was all right. As they walked to the kitchen, she glanced at the living room to their left, the brocade sofa still in its place, her father's chair by the window with the magazine rack and stack of newspapers close by, the old upright grand still as polished and shiny as the day they had bought it. Macy had followed them into the house but even as much as she wanted to follow Edie, thirteen years of training made her go straight to the rug in the hallway.

"Sit down honey." Her mother pointed to the chair she had sat in for most of her childhood. "Ben, where did you get off to?"

"I was putting The Kid's luggage in her room." He pulled his sister's hair as he walked by. Ben had called his sister The Kid as long as he could remember. "Lisa's still asleep and I let her, she hasn't gotten much the last few nights. What do you need Mama?"

Lunch was some of Peg's homemade vegetable soup with ham sandwiches, coffee or tea and strawberry shortcake for dessert. Aunt Iris and Uncle Max came about five minutes into the meal thrilled to see their niece who they figured they hadn't seen in at least seven years. "Your mother says you sing in a bar?" Aunt Iris asked genuinely curious.

"It's a jazz club really." Edie explained. "It's called Mother's and it's on the water front. It's a very nice place."

"Do you enjoy working there?"

"Oh yes very much."

"How long have you been there honey?" her Uncle Max asked, a freckled red headed man with a twinkle in his eye. Although at first glance he didn't resemble Mama if you saw them side by side you could tell he was her brother. Maxwell John Nolan was the oldest of the nine children in the family.

"Just about two years." She answered

"Maybe we'll come visit your city sometime and hear you sing. Would that be all right?"

"Of course." She nodded wondering if they really would. None of her relatives except Ben and her cousins Stephanie and Bridgette had ever come to see her any place she had lived. Stephanie had liked the area where she'd been the last few years so much she and her husband Charlie had bought a ranch about 40 miles away and had just recently moved there. Bridgette, Max and Iris's only child and her husband Neil had often come to see Edie over the years and had been at dinner with her at Leslie's the night of the bank robbery/murder. That was another thing that Edie was trying very hard not to harbor bad feelings about Jacoby for. Less than a day after Pete's arrest Edie had gotten a frantic call from Bridgette saying a Lieutenant Jacoby had called asking questions about Edie and had she and her husband really spent the day with her and was Bridgette actually related to her and how well did you know her and when was the last time she saw her and had she ever heard of Peter Gunn.

"Would we get to meet this boyfriend of yours, your mother told us about?" Iris wanted to know, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Of course." The singer nodded, suddenly feeling very lonely for Pete. "Excuse me everyone, I really need to call home; I'll be right back to help clean up."

"Ede, Papa had a phone installed upstairs at the end of the hall." Ben told her knowing she'd want the privacy.

As Edie climbed the stairs, Macy following her always one step behind, she heard Aunt Iris whisper loudly. "Is she actually living with the boy?"

"He's not a boy, he's a man." Mama corrected. "He is most definitely a man. And no, they don't live together as in having one address but they keep things at each other's apartments and they share a bed if you know what I mean."

"Are you sure, they are doing the deed?" Edie lingered for a moment, not being able to stop the smile breaking out on her face. You just couldn't get mad at Aunt Iris, it was impossible. "I used to stay at Max's place but I certainly didn't have intercourse before we were married."

I didn't live alone though." Max pointed out, his face turning bright red at the mention of the "I" word. Patrick lived there when you and I started dating and then Henry moved in. And you never knew when your was going to show up or MY mother for that matter. "

"Yes, Iris they are definitely doing the deed. Didn't I tell you about what I found in her bureau drawer?" her sister –in- law reminded her.

There was no answer at Pete's but Edie wasn't worried, he was probably still at Mother's. She sat on the edge of the phone table, stroking the dog's head. She honestly did love her family but sometimes they could be so nosey. "Come on girl." She patted her knee as she got up, Macy following her into her old room.

Ben had placed the suitcase on the bed and she put the clothes away in the empty bureau drawer, hanging her dress in the closet. Her room hadn't really changed much since she had gone away almost eleven years ago. The same curtains were at the windows, the same ruffled bedspread on the bed, but she noticed the rug had been replaced—this one was much softer and when she kicked her shoes off, it felt nice on her feet. Quickly she changed from the dress she had worn on the plane into a pair of light blue pants and a blue and white striped shirt, digging out some comfortable shoes.

Her desk was against the wall where it had been since she was six years old and she sat down in the straight back green chair looking at the items sitting out on the surface. The Webster's Dictionary Grandma and Grandpa Hart had given her for her 13th birthday still stood proudly on top along side the white leather bound Bible Grandpa and Grandma Nolan had given her for her first Communion when she was twelve. Fat chance she'd ever partake in another Communion or mass, and she could truthfully say she didn't care. Her high school year book was slumping across the shelf as always and she picked it up, taking a quick glance through it. June had been her best friend since first grade, the two having so much fun together over the years. Another friend had been Nicole Eastman. No matter where they had gone over the time since high school they so far had seen one another every five years without fail and this time Nicole was supposed to come visit Edie. The singer smiled to herself thinking how much her life had changed in that time, all for the good.

She saw pictures of her teachers, Mr. Watson American History, Miss Anderson the choir director and Mrs. Lawson home economics. Edie smiled remembering how she had burnt her final exam in the cooking session and would probably still be there today if she hadn't made that blue dress for the next session. Mr. Lange the principal who always was comparing her to her brother, Miss Bosworth his secretary who had a huge crush on him. (The principal that was, not her brother). Her English professor Mary Beth Carver who always told her she had a way with words and oh yes Mr. Belmont her French teacher who said students like her were why he hated that foreign languages were required for everyone.

Right before she moved to put the yearbook back in its place she felt her fingers move to the photograph stuck in the back cover and she couldn't help but smile at what she knew was there. It was the night of the Spring Dance and her hair had not cooperated that day, curls flying everywhere made even worse by an afternoon rain shower that had ruined what little style it had left. Papa had given her $20 to have it done at the beauty parlor but by the time of the dance you'd never known it. The dress was not the one she had wanted to wear, her pick had been an off the shoulder red dress with a full skirt but her mother had insisted on the yellow dress with the Peter Pan collar etched in lace and a poufy skirt. Her date Jimmy Allen had stepped on her feet all night and his hands were sweaty.

But it had been one of the best nights of her life, because it was during one of those terrible dances that she knew what she wanted to do with her life and no one was going to talk her out of it. The band that played was all right but she never would forget the girl that had sung that night. Edie had watched her carefully, knowing she wanted more than anything to be her. Singing solos in church or school choir was fun or getting paid an occasional $5 for a relative's wedding was nice but someday she wanted to be on a stage in a pretty dress, singing her heart out, then bowing and smiling while people clapped. She knew it would be hard work and she wanted to go beyond singing in high school gyms so she knew she'd probably have to work twice as hard as this girl more than likely had. She didn't care. She had been fourteen and determined. Mama had never understood and neither had Papa really but he had trusted her. And well, now.

A knock on the door interrupted her memory. "Come in."

Her mother was standing there, the look on her face making Edie wonder if she was seeing her or a much younger her.

"We bought a new mattress last year." Peg indicated the bed. "It should be a lot more comfortable now. And the rug, your cousin Shayla's boy stayed here about a week last month and I'm afraid to ask what he left on that rug."

"It's nice and soft." Edie told her. "I think I might have to get one like it. I hate when my feet hit cold floor in the morning."

"That's right you have wooden floors in your bedroom apartment." Peg nodded, turning just in time to see the look on her daughter's face.

"Mama, let's not…" Edie began.

"I'm sorry little girl." Her Mother touched her arm with her good hand. "I hate to ask you to do some of this stuff but it does need done and no one seems to think I can do it just because I'm wearing this cast. Ben said he'd help and so will Uncle Max but no one else is here yet..."

Edie noticed even with the cast on, her mother was wearing THE bracelet. A silver chain with colourful jewel stones that represented the birthdays of the oldest woman in the family starting back in 1695 with Rosanna Dawson. Grandma Nolan had received it on her wedding day, Mama on hers and would go to Edie when she was wed.

"Whatever it is Mama, I'm here to help you. The doctor's right, if you use your wrist it won't heal properly."

Peg took a deep breath, "I took the drapes in the living room down right before I fell and they've been washed and Aunt Iris pressed them, but they need to be re-hung. Also the kitchen curtains need to be ironed and put back up and the curtain for the front door needs to be changed out for the one in the linen closet upstairs. I will try to get Ben and your Papa if he gets home in time to beat the rugs, they are already on the clothes line and oh yes, we still need 450 sets of Jordan almonds put in netting and tied with a bow."

"Don't worry about a thing Mama. It's as good as done. By the way, I haven't seen the bride yet. I thought Ben said she was staying here." Ashleigh had often spent the night with the Hart's when she was little saying she liked Edie best of her girl cousins because she didn't treat her like a kid. Although there were barely seven years between them the singer had always felt motherly towards the little girl who had lost her own mother at such an early age, something Edie couldn't imagine—then or now.

"Ryan's family had some kind of breakfast for her and then his mother was going to take her some place. She's supposed to be back here pretty soon. "

"Peg!" they heard Iris call from downstairs, 'whatever you have on the stove is burning, should I turn it off?"

"I better get down there before she ruins every pan I have." Her mother laughed.

I'll be right down; I need to try my call again."

Once more Edie headed to the hall phone, faithful Macy following at her heels. The phone rang several times before she heard Pete on the other end sounding out of breath. "Pete, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I almost fell down the steps when I heard the phone ring. I was hoping it was going to be this little sexy blonde singer I know but..."

"That's not even funny." She tried to sound agitated but was doing a lousy job. He could see through her even over the phone.

"How was your flight?" she knew he wasn't horribly concerned with the details but he wanted to keep her on the line as long as possible. She leaned against the table, fingers curling in the phone cord.

"It was good. I read my book and drank my gin and tonic and played peek-a-boo with the little guy in front of me while his mother took a nap. Ben was waiting for me at Pittsburgh International. Right now he's the only one here but the family should start trickling in at any minute. The rehearsal dinner is tonight at the Mayfield Sheraton in Pittsburgh but most everyone is staying around in the neighbourhood"

"What's your plan for the evening?"

"Lisa and I have 450 packages of Jordan almonds to wrap in netting and tie with ribbon."

"I hope you can find something to talk about."

"I really don't think that will be a problem. Men are always fun to discuss." She smiled slyly and she knew he was shaking his head in pretend disgust. 'You love it.' She thought.

They talked a while longer until Mama came out of nowhere tapping her on the shoulder telling her that she and Ashleigh had to make a last trip to the pharmacy and they were taking Ben's car if he wondered were it was. Her younger cousin waved at her and she waved back, happy to see her.

"I've got to go." Edie sighed, "But Pete I love you."

"I love you too."

PPPPPPPPPP

The afternoon was hard work but a lot of fun. The drapes were ironed perfectly; she was almost afraid to pick them up off the guestroom bed but carefully brought out the first pair. "Let me help you with that Edie." Uncle Max jumped up and taking the other end they walked them to the far window in the living room behind Mike's chair. Re-hanging the heavy draperies took a whole new set of muscles and after three windows in the living room, the one that covered the glass front door, the curtains in the kitchen windows and the one in the dining room the girl singer knew her arms and neck would be quite sore in the morning. While they worked Uncle Max had kept up a steady conversation telling her about his job as a mail carrier and how the stories about dogs were often true. One involving a German shepherd had her laughing so hard, he started laughing too and they almost dropped the drapery on the ground. "I hope your Mama didn't see that." He said in low voice and started to whistle nonchalantly which made them both laugh even harder.

It was 5:00 before they knew it and everyone except Edie and Lisa were expected to be downtown at the Sheraton Mayfair on Connecticut Avenue at 6:30.

"Edie I made lasagna for you and Lisa." her Aunt Iris told her and it's in the oven and should be done in half an hour. There's a chocolate cake in the safe and you I guess you know where the coffee and tea or whatever else you need is."

"Thanks Aunt Iris." She kissed the woman's cheek. "It smells delicious."

The older woman gave Edie a squeeze and touched her cheek in affection. "Thank you for coming to help your Mama, it really means a lot to her."

"Of course, she is my mother." But even as she said the words she felt guilty. Yes, she had been a help today and would continue to be but really any one could have aided Mama with the things that she had done. She should be at home with Pete, right now. That's where she was needed.

"She's so glad to have you home you know." The older woman told her. "Do you ever think about coming back home to live and settling down?"

"I did, but now I think I'm ready to settle right where I am."

"Uncle Max and I are very proud of you." Iris hugged her. "Bridgette was telling us about your work and your lovely apartment and your friends."

"Thank you Aunt Iris, I appreciate that, more than you know."

"Now, Max where are you?" his wife turned around quickly. "You need to get home and take a shower and change."

"I'm waiting on you woman," his eyes twinkling with mischief "Because I know after all these years you aren't going dressed like that, not that I see anything wrong with it." And he took a long look at his wife of 40 years in her dark brown marsala cotton house dress. 'Will Pete look at me like that in 40 years?' Edie wondered. Oh she hoped he would have a good time at the Jacoby's tonight. She wished she were going with him.

"And your sure, you don't need me?" her aunt asked, Edie shaking her head firmly. "That's what I'm here for remember? I'm here to help Mama with all those little things so no one else has to. So you run along and get ready for the dinner and I'll see what's up with Papa."

Her mother came down the stairs looking very nice in a beige suit, a colorful scarf pinned around her neck with the silver and pearl brooch Papa had gotten her for their 25th wedding anniversary. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Edie assured her mother, helping her down the last step and giving her a gentle hug. "Any news from Papa, I thought I heard the phone ring a few minutes ago."

"He'll be here as soon as he can." Peg sighed. "A kid driving a sports car tried to drive around your father's bus because he didn't like the starting and stopping but it was on Hancock and you know there are five quick stops on Hancock, only apparently the boy wasn't looking and ran head on into a 1954 Buick and they couldn't move the bus for a while and Mike just now got to a phone. He said probably half an hour but I really need to get there because I have the film projector."

"Mama, Papa's car is out in the driveway." Edie began."

"I thought of that too, but I can't drive, with my wrist like this." She shook her head, "and Lisa doesn't fit behind the wheel of any vehicle right now. There is a bus I can catch on the corner that goes down to Pittsburgh eventually but you have to transfer and they go so slow."

"That's not what I meant Mama, I can drive you there and you can come home with someone else. It wouldn't really take that long."

"Oh I know honey but I really need someone who knows their way around."

"Excuse me?" she couldn't help it the words just came out.

"Someone who knows where their going without my help," her mother answered. "And I don't think you've driven much in the city or around here for that matter. "You only had your driving license for a very short time before you left and never came back."

"I never came back? What do you call this Mama, what am I doing standing in your living room right now? Because if I'm not back and wasn't back three times for Christmas or for Ashleigh's high school graduation or when Grandpap Hart had his heart attack then why aren't I at home with Pete where I should when he needs me the most?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You left her as fast as you could and never looked back. And as for now, nothing's stopping you, the door hasn't moved." Her mother bit her lower lip wishing she could take the words back the moment she said them.

"It's fine by me." Edie began, but the cool hands of her sister-in-law on the back of her neck began to calm her down and she turned to look out the window feeling her face turn crimson red.

"I'm sure Max and Iris have room." Lisa said. "Why don't you go with them Peg, and then you can figure out how to get home from there, all right? Remember you don't want to be late."

So it was agreed that Mama would go with Max and Iris to the hotel and if Papa came home first to tell him she had gone on. If one of the guys at work dropped him off at the Sheraton then they would both ride home with Max and Iris. It was 5:24 when Lisa and Edie got the last relative on the road and they gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Edie wished she had a cigarette. What she really needed was Pete, knowing he was okay, not having any of those panic attacks, knowing that HE knew where he was and that he was safe. "The last person I want to start an argument with is Mama."

"From what I hear you've been under a lot of stress." Lisa smiled. "And she wasn't exactly innocent. Let's pull the lasagna out and have some and then we can go and net Jordan almonds until we go blind and just you know, talk."

The dinner was delicious and they ate until they were more than full, giving Macy bites of the spicy meat sauce. Edie washed hers down with a glass of wine from a bottle she had found in the refrigerator and hoped to goodness it wasn't for the reception, while she made Lisa a pot of tea.

It was a perfect evening, the two women taking sweaters out with their craft on to the screened in back porch, Macy curling up in a ball beside Edie's feet. She would never forget the day she had found the puppy, hungry and scared, hiding in some old fabric scraps that Macy's Alterations had thrown out. They already had two dogs at the time, Samson a German shepherd mix, technically Ben's dog and Abigail Adams, a terrier of some sort that followed Mama around like they were glued together. The sixteen year old wrapped the pup up in her sweater and carried it home, taking it to her room feeding it milk and broth for three days until she finally told Papa about her.

Mama had been reluctant at first saying the two dogs were already enough not to mention Ben's love birds that she was now taking care of and a squirrel that Papa fed everyday. Mike Hart, never one to resist his daughter's big heart or big blue cornflower eyes, told his wife that Edie could keep the puppy. "What will we do when she gets married and leaves home and we get stuck with another animal to take care of?" Peg had wanted to know."

"We'll take care of it."

Edie stroked her dog's head, loving the sound of contentment she made. That was one thing she had always wished, that she could get settled someplace nice enough to have Macy live with her but the 65lbs she sported made that difficult. Besides she really liked it here and she knew both Mama and Papa would miss her terribly. She was almost 14 as it was. And now she had Sherlock she thought of the little ginger stripped cat with his pink nose. One of the nicest things Pete had ever given her was that dumb cat.

As they worked Jar flies played a symphony and Edie thought about how the honeysuckle would bloom soon and full the air with its fragrance. The sounds here were so different than the ones she heard at night when she lay cuddled with Pete or alone in her own place. Both of them were nice she decided.

"So what do you think?" Edie asked Lisa after awhile. "Boy or girl?"

Lisa put down the almond package she was working on and moved in the wicker chair trying to get comfortable. "I'm betting girl, the baby's carried just like Emma and Maggie did. But who knows? Ben wants us to keep trying until we have a boy but I've got news for him." She giggled. "If this one misses, too bad, he can have it himself."

"Ben seems to be crazy about his girls." Edie observed about her brother. "I hardly have seen a prouder man. I'll never forget the night Maggie was born."

"That was quite the experience." Lisa nodded. "I forgot you were there, how did you get to New York?"

"Pete and I had just started going out, seriously. He picked me up after work and we were catching something to eat and he said what's wrong and I told him that my sister-in-law was in early labor and I hadn't heard anything in hours. Next thing I knew I was on a plane. I knew Mama and Papa wouldn't like it me taking a "gift" like that from someone I was just beginning to know, but it seemed really natural. I already knew I loved him."

"So two years later, I'm assuming from what I heard that there might be marriage and kids some day?"

"I think so, I hope so. And yes, I would like to have kids." Edie nodded. "Two would be good, three maybe or six" she grinned.

"Does Mr. Gunn want kids?"

"Pete. His name is Pete and yeah he does want kids. I'll admit we haven't talked about children much, but he'd be a good father, he's got the patience and energy for it! Besides I have eleven cents on a wish."

"Eleven cents?" Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"He was all out of pennies, so I used the nine cents for insurance." They laughed. It was good to laugh Edie thought.

"Edie, I just want to tell you, I'm really sorry I didn't reach out to you when Mr. um, Pete was having his troubles. I don't know what I'd do if they came and arrested Ben and held him in prison like that. I should have been a better friend."

"Thank you Lisa." She squeezed her arm. "And I could still really use a friend."


	10. Chapter 10 Everything's Relative

I hope that was fast enough! Much thanks for all help given, it's so much easier when you can discuss part of stories and ideas with others. Sorry this chapter is really long, but Edie's family won't shut up!

I don't own the characters and never will, but enjoy knowing Pete has Edie and Edie has Pete.

Chapter 10

Edie switched on the bed lamp, reaching for the clock on the table nearby to check the time. The hands stood at the 1:00 mark. ' _Great'_ she thought and placed it back on top of the knitted lace doily her mother kept in all the rooms. At this rate she was never going to get any sleep and she would need to be at her best tomorrow. Two hundred and fifty people were invited to the reception and she prayed earnestly that it wouldn't rain or be cold because there wasn't any way they'd all fit inside.

Since she would essentially be her mother tomorrow she would be in charge of making sure every one had a place to sit, that food was available and the open bar would remain open until the last Nolan, Miller and Wisniewki had had all they could hold. But it would be nice seeing old friends and relatives and celebrating Ashleigh's marriage.

She was very tired that wasn't the problem, nor was it the size of the bed, a twin, or the fact that this room tended to be the warmest one in the house. She missed Pete. The young woman smiled thinking of the first time she realized that she felt lonely in any bed where he wasn't laying beside her, where she couldn't hear him breathing steadily in and out, the nicest music to fall asleep too. She loved that the feel of him lying beside her was the most reassuring thing she had ever known and she never wanted to be without it. She remembered the first night they spent together the next night the whole apartment had been hollow and empty, and her bed fairly comfortable just a mere hours before had lost its appeal. Was he all right? Did he miss her like she was missing him?

Glancing back at the clock, the hands now showing it was ten minutes past the hour she briefly thought of calling him but decided against it. If he were asleep, he needed it and she didn't want to confuse him if he had awoken from a bad dream which please God don't let that be the case. Not to mention there wasn't a phone in the house where she could have privacy or not wake someone up.

She slid her feet into Pete's old slippers, not caring they were falling apart or were too big, and pursed the book selection on the small shelf by the door, noticing that the mysteries and psychology books she had left had been replaced with ones on the catechism and the saints. _'That must have been for Shayla's boy when he stayed here,'_ she thought. Shayla was Aunt Gerry and Uncle Stan's third child who had probably caused more trouble than the nine Nolan's offspring or their twenty all together but strangely no one ever seemed to talk about it. Shayla Marie wasn't quite 30 and had three children all boys from different husbands. When she would grew weary of one she'd go cry to her mommy and someone else in the family would take a boy and she'd get a divorce and then track down the next victim. _'Good family values there Shay.'_

Edie settled back under the covers, rolling over on her left side. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had slept alone; even when Pete had been in prison she had had Sherlock with her, who while a cat, he had been a warm spot on the other side of the mattress. She half thought of trying to persuade Macy to come in with her but the dog was too well trained and knew at night she was supposed to be in her bed in the kitchen. Some people weren't that well behaved.

Her mind went back to earlier in the evening, after she and Lisa had finished the almonds they put them in a box of decorations for the next day and decided it was about time they tried a piece of the chocolate cake that Aunt Iris had mentioned earlier. A key had turned in the front door, Peg Hart coming in and saying a breezy hello to her daughter and daughter-in-law, asking anxiously if they had gotten "them done."

"Yes ma'am." Lisa had nodded. "All netted, tied and boxed and now it's time for cake. Would you like a piece?"

"I couldn't eat another bite. Thank you for doing that," she had kissed each girl on the cheek, and headed upstairs. Ashleigh, the bride-to-be followed, running to give Edie a hug. "I'm glad you're here." She had told her older cousin. "Aunt Gerry and Aunt Ivy didn't send you an invitation like I instructed, they said something about your schedule, but I'm glad it worked out you can be here at all." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness Edie couldn't help but notice. Her long dark hair was piled up on top of her head, two curls framing her face, giving her a lovely, serene appearance very much like the pictures of her mother. But despite this both Edie and Lisa had noticed her eyes were watching the door like a hawk.

"It's all right." Edie had assured her about the invitation. It was so hard to believe her little cousin was getting married. "Can I get you a piece of chocolate cake?"

Ashleigh nodded and went over to sit with Lisa, while Edie brought her a plate and a glass of milk, and sat down beside her. The three sat talking and enjoying their cake, Lisa excusing herself when she saw Ben come in the door.

Ashleigh took a sip of milk, kept one eye on the door and turned towards Edie with an apprehensive look. "I need to talk to you later please; I just really need to ask you something."

"Of course Ash, what is it?"

"Ashleigh Victoria Miller! What did I tell you about that?" Aunt Gerry's voice cut into the conversation, reminding Edie at that moment of a bull horn."

"Aunt Gerry," the young girl sighed. "I AM getting married in the morning, remember? I'm 21 years old, I need to talk..."

"We've done all the talking you need." Her aunt had thundered. "Go sit with your Aunt Ivy until it's time to go to bed."

Picking up her plate of cake, she had given Edie a smile. "I don't think so. Maybe Aunt Ivy should sit with Uncle Homer for once in her life. So good night!"

"She's still such a child," Aunt Gerry shook her head. "I'm not sure if this marriage is such a good idea. But no one will listen to me."

"Why?" Edie had had to ask. "She's 21 and a college graduate. I haven't met Ryan but he sounds nice and I know Ash has good taste."

The woman made a sound in her throat as though she regarded Edie to be even younger and more foolish than Ashleigh, which also clued the blonde into the fact that her relative was concerned about something much more dreadful than whatever she had been alluding to. "And how are you doing Miss Edith?" Her aunt wedged herself between her two nieces and looked at Edie critically.

"How long has it been since you've been home—three, four years?"

Edie opened her mouth to answer but as so often happened her mother's sister kept right on talking. "I'm really very glad you're were able to come and help your Mother when she needs someone. She said you put the drapes back up and hung the curtains in the kitchen, which I know she really appreciated. And it looks so professional, Edith. I don't know what your mother would have done having to depend on one of the girls around here if they had had the time from taking care of the kids. And I doubt any of them would have known the first thing about it anyway, since their husbands do most of the heavy work, so your Mama is very fortunate indeed you were able to come."

Edie gave her best fake smile and started getting up, an 'excuse me Aunt Gerry, it's been a long day,' ready when the woman drew in closer and touched her arm. "Your Mama did tell me you are seeing someone, she didn't mean to I dragged it out of her, so don't be angry with her please. She said he was quite the fellow with a fancy police job and a new suit every night and really rakes the money in."

"He does make good money yes, but only because he's the best and you have to agree that you pay for quality." Edie insisted. "I have no idea where she got the new suit business, he does dress well but when you are paying a lot of money you don't want a bum working for you. And he's a private investigator Aunt Gerry; it's not the same thing as a policeman. Sometimes he helps the police, but he's independent. He can get into places they can't." She knew Pete would tell her defense of any kind wasn't necessary, but she wasn't going to let her aunt get away with this.

"Honey, I've heard it all boils down to money in the end. And Peg tells me your man is doing pretty well in that department. She also informed me he's doing well in _your_ department. What would've happened if someone in the family not as reliable as me had heard that or Ashleigh had and actually thought it was acceptable for unmarried people to carry on that way."

Edie had swallowed the words that came rising to the surface, but as she had pulled back her chair she had realized she was trapped against the wall. "Will you excuse me please Aunt Gerry?"

"Well of course dear, sleep well." Her Aunt smiled, moving her chair so Edie could get out. "It is fairly late , but I guess you are much more used to that then the rest of us, working until what two or three every night and then going out or should I say in with your gentleman friend."

Edie had turned quickly not wanting her aunt to see her red face and the tears that were falling despite her best effort when she felt the warm arms of her father going around her. "Gerry, you don't mind if I steal my daughter from you?" he kissed the top of her blonde head. "She's the one person I haven't seen yet," and before the woman could answer he walked Edie out of the kitchen, his arm securely around her.

"Just ignore her Doddle-bug, she's not worth it." Michael Hart smoothed his daughter's hair and smiled down at her. "You know she likes to get people riled up."

Edie had nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, she's just so irritating and all her back-handed compliments and what she said about Pete. " she stopped abruptly "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see you."

"There wasn't any way you were going to come all the way here and I was going to let that happen. He held her back for a minute looking at her carefully, 'How are you?"

"Not bad." Edie found her voice and hugged her father close again.

"Liar," he chuckled. "You can't fool your old Papa. Come on; let's go raid the back porch fridge and you can tell me all about it."

They had sat out on the back porch steps wrapped in a blanket, each with a bottle of Budweiser, Macy laying between them. She couldn't recall the last time she had laughed so hard listening to Papa talk about trying to loose twenty pounds to fit into the suit Mama had gotten him when Ashleigh had asked him to give her away and how his friend Arnie had tried to take his bus home when he retired.

"How's Pete doing?" he asked after the man that held his daughter's heart. Less than a year ago he had gone to visit Mr. Peter Gunn and confront him on certain issues involving his little girl and had ended up taking the first punch in a fight that had left Pete with a black eye, split lip and a possible concussion.

Mike and Edie didn't speak for three days and he had feared she'd be angry with him forever, but while staying with her and Pete who had to be watched carefully for four days, he had learned a lot about the man Edie loved. And some how through it all he and Pete had become friends.

"I worry about him Papa." she sighed, leaning her head against his arm. "His nightmares aren't getting better and he won't talk to anyone about them. He says he's fine but he hasn't taken a client in a month. He doesn't even go to the police precinct anymore, Jacoby comes to see him or they met for lunch or coffee."

"I'm sorry Mama talked me into calling you." He let out a huge sigh. "He could have come with you..." his voice dropped.

"This is not the time for Pete to meet my family and you know he walks a tight-rope around Mama. He likes her very much and she likes a part of him or at least she says she does."

"Is there anything I can do to help? "

"I honestly don't know." She shook her head.

"What about his father, have you talked to him about Pete?"

"I have." She nodded, trying not to yawn.

"Maybe he could help Doodle-bug, maybe you should invite him down."

Edie sat thinking for a minute, gave Macy a final pat on the head and kissed her father good night. "Thank you Papa, I love you."

"I love you too Doodlebug. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

But it was 3:00 now and sleep wasn't coming. If she were at home what would she be doing? On an uneventful night she'd either be sneaking bites of pie off of Pete's plate or be curled up with him in front of the fireplace. In the early days they would have lain there until he couldn't hold off any longer on taking her home but in the last few months it was laying there until one or the other of them got enough energy to help the other up the stairs. On nights that he was working or came in late and she went on home she'd be reading, or writing in her diary, maybe trying to put a puzzle together while chasing Sherlock around the apartment. That silly cat loved stealing the pieces and hiding them in various places for her to find later.

There was a soft almost hesitant knock at the door, Edie whispering loudly "come in."

Ashleigh quietly closed the door behind her. "I was hoping maybe you were awake. When I got up to use the bathroom I thought I had you walking around. Is it all right?" The brunette walked over to the bed and sat down. Her long hair was in a braid down her back, her pink pajamas covered with a brown cardigan.

"Not at all." Edie sat up and swung her legs over the side, her feet reaching for the slippers. "Doesn't matter what I do, I just can't seem to get to sleep."

The younger woman nodded her head in agreement. "I have way too many thoughts swirling around in my head. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow! Married! Me! I'm getting married. I'm going to marry Ryan Wisniewki and be his wife. It's overwhelming to me."

"Love tends to do that to you, it gives you the most incredible euphoric feeling and it also can frighten you to death." Edie took her cousin's hand. "I'm so happy for you sweetie ."

"Is that how it is for you and Mr. Gunn, um Pete. I know I'm not supposed to know about him, Aunt Gerry thinks I'm five or something and Ryan and I are just playing house. Aunt Peg and Uncle Mike, Aunt Gerry and Uncle Stan, Aunt Ivy and Uncle Homer, the whole family has done a lot for me and I love them, but they treat me like a child."

"They tend to smother." Edie nodded. "They don't realize that they were given the chance to lead their own lives and we need that chance too. You know that when I was 17 I left home to be a singer."

Ashleigh nodded. "You have a beautiful voice."

"And I had my failures and successes but when I had the chance to come back home I didn't. I wanted that chance to be my own person and make my own choices because as much as I love my parents I like living my life, not their life for me.

And yes, that's exactly what being in love with Pete is like. It's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. "

"Edie?" The blonde noted a small waver in Ashleigh's voice. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I'm also scared. Tomorrow Ryan and I are standing in front of a priest and vowing to love each other forever. And I truly believe that we will but after the ceremony and the pictures and the reception we are going to be alone, really alone for the first time and it will be our wedding night and I'm, I don't know what to do or expect really. I heard Aunt Gerry talking to your Mama on the phone and they were discussing you and Mr. Gunn and I… what's it going to be like?"

They heard the toilet in the bathroom flush next door, reminding them how paper thin the walls could be. "Are you wearing shoes?" Edie asked her heading for the closet. She found a pair of old canvas sneakers and gave them to Ashleigh, grabbing her coat from the closet. "It's one long step from the window to the first branch and then the rest of the tree is easy." Edie told her cousin, her own tiredness easing away. "Can you do it?"

"If you can, I can."

The window almost didn't budge, apparently no one had tried to open it for the past 11 years but the determined blonde got it up without too much noise and grabbing the flashlight from under her pillow (Pete had taught her when she slept alone, it was a good idea), she watched as her cousin made the climb and then found she could go down the branches as easily as she could at 17. It was a chilly night, the dew making the grass damp on their feet. Edie grabbed a blanket off the back porch and they headed for the glider beside the fish pond that Papa had built one summer. Together they huddled underneath it until they had adjusted to the cooler air.

"Making love for the first time should be a wonderful experience not just for the man but the woman too. You'll both be nervous and maybe a little scared and it doesn't matter how old you are that first time you always question if you're doing it right and the whole time your body is telling you for God's sake just do it "

Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh at that. "We've kissed of course and we hold hands and I love it when he puts his arms around me but we've never really gone past that. It's not that we haven't wanted too; we just haven't had a chance really. But Edie, haven't most men, I mean Ryan's 23; he's probably lost his virginity a long time ago, don't you think?"

"He may have, but not necessarily. Ben's first time was on his wedding night, but don't tell him I told you that, he'll kill me. He was 27. Most men are more experienced but not always."

"Can I ask you something really embarrassing?" Ashleigh clasped her hands together. ""How old were you,.

Was Mr., Gunn…."

"I was 20 although you'd never get Aunt Gerry or even Mama to believe that." Edie hugged herself. "It was a guy in the combo at the nightclub I was singing backup at. It seemed right at the time. I knew I didn't love him but I thought it might happen. "

A fish jumped in the pond below startling them both which caused a myriad of giggles.

"Ash if you really want to know, you do have the right as Ryan's almost wife to ask him, if he's been with other women." Edie paused, ' _why was it that no one talked to girls, women about this kind of thing—it would have been so helpful for her.'_ "But even if it's not the guy's very first time, it's his first time with you and he should want that to be special, especially when he's made it clear that he wants to only be with you for the rest of your lives."

"Is that how it was with Pete?"

Edie smiled and nodded lost in the memory of that night for a greedy moment. "He's such a gentleman, even in that situation. He always makes sure that I'm happy and my needs are being met and that's nice because not all men are like that. But you as a woman need to remember to treat the man the same way.

Men, men tend to want everything to go fast and women most of us like a slower pace. Never be afraid to tell your partner, I'm not comfortable with this, we need to slow down or maybe we should try it a little differently. Sex is a two way street Ash, and both of you should enjoy it. And I'll tell you frankly, men will enjoy just about anything. They usually get aroused faster, a lot of them don't like sex play and their objective is to get it in there and find that climax."

Ashleigh's face turned an even more brilliant red than before but she told her cousin to go on. "Sex play is important to women, and a good man will know that. He'll know when you're as ready as he is and he'll take his time. You'll both get better results that way. And one important thing, there is no right way or wrong way to make love—how you and your man do it and find comfortable and sexy is the right way for you. But, and this is a big but, it takes time and don't laugh, practice. It's just like playing any team sport; you can't play exactly right with everyone on your team until you've practiced. The more time you spend, the more you learn what each other likes and doesn't like. It's fine to start out slow and learn each other's bodies and responses but then when you think you've got that pretty good, you might learn something new. Is any of this helping at all?"

"Yes." The young woman nodded. "It is, a lot." She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks Edie. I don't quite feel quite so scared now. I guess I just think of it like field hockey." She giggled.

"Crazy." Edie shook her head. "Seriously Ash, it should be a magical night, one you can look back on for years. And one you like to redo as often as you possibly can."

"Thank you." Ashleigh hugged her. "I don't really remember my Mama very well but I've been really missing her getting ready for the wedding."

"I love you Ash."

Carefully they climbed up the tree and back into the room, Ashleigh giving her cousin a hug, then padding softly towards the guest room. Edie took off the slippers and her coat, crawling into bed. She laid in the darkness and cried herself to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The wedding mass was scheduled to start at 11:00 and the ceremony would take about an hour. The reception was set to start at 1:00. The main course of pork loin, barbeque chicken and grilled salmon had been ordered from a local caterer who had supplied the food for several of the families' big anniversaries. They were supposed to come set up right at 12:30. There would be an open bar, Nolan sibling #7 Ted was a beer and wine distributor and two bartenders from the catering company had been hired to pour and mix drinks.

Edie's alarm clock went off at 7:00 and after hitting snooze twice she got up, took a quick shower, changed into a pair of slacks and a Princeton T-Shirt and ran downstairs to see what would need done.

"Coffee?" Her brother asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Please." Ben brought her a mug of coffee and a muffin and sat down with one of each for himself. "Lisa's mother called last night. She thinks Emma might be coming down with something or other and she's got Lisa worried we should head home early. "

"What are you planning to do?" She hated to see Ben and Lisa go. It was like loosing backup.

"I'm going to check with her in a minute, and see if she's heard anything else. She told her Mom to call Dr. Parker and see what he said. It's a three hour drive but I could probably make it in even less time on the weekend. I hate to miss little Ash getting married and I feel like I'd be leaving you stranded."

"I'll be just fine." Edie assured him. "Just do what you need too. At least Barabara is at your place with the girls, so that should save you sometime if you do have to go. "

Peg came into the kitchen, kissed her children and said how nice it was to have them both home at the same time. She helped herself to coffee and checked the outdoor thermometer.

Ashleigh came down a few minutes later and poured herself a cup of coffee everyone asking if she slept well and was she excited. The young woman nodded and sipped her coffee. "Once I got to sleep, it was great and I'm a big mix of excited and nervous. There are muffins?" she asked, Ben getting up to give her one.

"What's first on the list today Mama?" Edie asked finishing her last bite of muffin.

"Aunt Gerry will be here in about twenty minutes Ashleigh. She will take you to the hair dresser and to get your nails done. I think she will take you to the church from there and your bridesmaids are supposed to be there to help you get ready."

"Edie, Iris will be over in a minute to take me to get my hair done and then I'll come back here and get dressed and make sure your Papa is ready. Could you please make sure he gets up and has some kind of breakfast in his stomach. And please check on the rental company when they come to set up the tables.

"Of course Mama."

"I have a list of things that I thought of. It's in the living room by my chair."

Stifling a yawn, Edie went to retrieve the list reading down the endless tasks her mother thought needed done before 1:00. Well, she might as well get started.

The morning went by in a blur. Relatives came and went all morning while she worked, the place was more hurried than Grand Central Station. Mama left with Iris and Aunt Gerry whisked Ashleigh away to the hair dressers and Uncle Max had to get the tailor to open on a Saturday when it was discovered he had the wrong jacket for his suit. Edie washed the table cloths her mother had collected from friends, relatives and neighbors, Lisa collected them from the dryer and ironed them while Edie scrambled some eggs with cheese for her father and hoped that toast with apple butter would hold him over until the reception.

The tables got up, the linen clothes put on, and the flowers and center pieces were delivered. Thankfully the caterers arrived on time, Uncle Ted asked her where she wanted to put the bottles of wine and did she want only domestic beer because he had some German and Australian and a couple of English Ales. The bartenders came five minutes late but had arranged for extra ice for the mixed drinks and Papa showered her where the bottles of rum, vodka, scotch, bourbon, whiskey and tequila had been bought over the months and stored away.

The phone rang several times, Edie hadn't the time to get anywhere near it, but she was assured each time either by a cousin or second cousin that it wasn't anyone important. Taking one minute to steal a drag off of Uncle Ted's cigarette she wondered why the phone was making her so nervous. Surely, it wasn't Pete; Pete was all right wasn't he? She'd try to call him later if she had a minute.

She saw Iris bring Mama home, then hurry to her own home to get ready. Mentally she went down the list, drinks, plates, silverware, flowers, food, bar, water, iced tea, soda, on and on it went until she couldn't think of anything else they needed for the day. And it was 10:30. Ben and Lisa came down the stairs, her brother in a black tux looking oh so smart, Lisa in sunny yellow but forgoing the high heels she had brought, opting for a pair flats. "Have you heard anything about Emmy, Lisa?" Edie asked her, helping her step off the curb in to the car, Ben had pulled around to the front. "Nothing yet. But Dr. Parker is on his way. " She smiled.

"We might not be coming back for the reception Ede, Depending on what Parker tells Barbara we'll probably go straight home the minute the ring is on Ashleigh's finger. Call when you get back home and we'll talk more about that visit."

"Thanks Benny, I love you. Good luck Li. Tell Emmy I love her."

"I love you too, and you'll be fine. Just remember you're a Hart."

Stepping back into the house, Macy met her with an agitated look, Edie trying to smooth out the dog's worry wrinkles and telling her everything would be all right. "Mama?" she called up the stairs. "What do you plan to do with Macy?"

"For what?" the answer came back.

"For the reception, you know she doesn't like a lot of people being around."

"I'm sorry Macy girl." Peg's voice was getting closer. "The Thompson boy was supposed to come and get her for the day. I told him we'd pay $50."

"Well he's not getting it now." Mike declared. "Let's go."

"She can stay at our house." Iris said, coming in behind Edie. "I'll take her back over with me. She's always gotten along with Alfredo." The Alfredo mentioned was Max and Iris's white cat that weighed at least 20 pounds and followed Macy around like she was his mother. "Thank you Aunt Iris." Edie flashed her smile. "I'll go get Macy's leash."

"What do you need Iris?" Peg asked her sister-in-law as she walked down the last step. "Um, I don't remember, oh yes, Max wanted to know if you had any Tums. His stomach isn't feeling so good."

"Edie, will you get Iris the Tums, while you're out there?"

She grabbed the small carry along tin and filled it full, bringing it to her aunt along with the leash. "Mama you look so beautiful." Edie told her. She had never seen her Mother with her hair up before; it had been done into a French twist with small curls around her face. She was wearing the string of pearls Papa had given her for their 25th anniversary and a pair of earrings to match.

The dress was also one she had never seen, a lovely powder blue that fell across Peg's shoulders and came down cinched at the waist. The shoes a pair of moderate heels matched the dress completely.

"Doesn't she now?" Mike agreed, coming up behind his wife and laying a kiss on her cheek. "If I didn't know better I'd think she was the bride."

"Stop it." Peg swatted at him but the look on her face showed she was enjoying the attention. "And thank you honey, are you sure it looks all right?"

"Perfect." Mike and Edie said together.

Iris had gotten half way out the door with Macy and the Tums when she all most ran into Aunt Gerry coming in the door demanding to know what was keeping everyone. "We don't dare be late; I've heard that some of the Miller's are coming!

"They sent back their RSVP's" Peg told her.

"They do have a right to come." Mike said. "Ash is their grandchild, or niece or nephew and they helped raise her as much as you let them. I'm surprised you let her father have her at all."

"Mike hush." Peg pulled at his arm let's go."

"The two of you can ride with us." Gerry said. "Stan drives faster than you do."

"No, thanks, we'll take our own car." Mike was firm.

As they headed for the door, Papa took a minute to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Don't work too hard, doodle bug. You've done more than your share already. "

"By the way Peggy." Aunt Gerry stopped at the front door. "I'm glad you decided to wear that dress after all. It seemed like such a shame to just let it hang in the closet year after year waiting for..."

"Geraldine, let's go." Mama reached around her sister and tried to open the door. "You're right we don't want to be late".

"Waiting for what Aunt Gerry?" Edie asked, trying to stop the cold feeling forming in her stomach. She had to find out.

"Edith, we have to go." Her mother pushed the door open. "Anything Aunt Gerry wants to say she can tell you later tonight all right?"

"No. Aunt Gerry said it was in your closet and it had been hanging there for years, because you were waiting to wear it. Why?"

"Honey it's just a dress I bought awhile back that I haven't really had a place to wear before today. It was pretty and on sale and I thought it would work today, so I wore it."

Edie nodded, watching Mama and Papa walk out the door of the house, Aunt Gerry following. The blonde was heading for the kitchen when Aunt Gerry turned around. "Edith."

'Ma'am?'

"Your mother bought the dress about five years ago at Lord and Taylor's. It was on sale and she thought it would be perfect to wear when her daughter got married. Every mother has a dream of her daughter getting married from the time she's born. And when she saw that dress she knew it was for the day her only daughter would walk down the aisle and she'd be sitting there in front wearing that beautiful dress.

"But you are a greedy selfish girl who is breaking her Mother's heart. Because getting married in a church and settling down isn't good enough for you. You and Mr. What's-his-name are too busy fornicating to make it legal, so when Ashleigh asked your Mama to take her mother's place, she did it happily. After all, it's her only chance. Think about that you tramp."

Edie took a big breath in and let it out slowly, trying to brush back the tears that were filling her eyes. She didn't have time for this now. She'd worry about it later.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She let the water run in the tub until it got a toasty warm, swirled in some of her mother's bath beads and slowly sunk into the depths of the claw foot tub. That was one thing she really missed, having a bathtub. Her apartment had a sizeable shower and although she had moved since the incident of finding a dead man in her shower, she still got a queasy feeling. Pete had a tub and a shower but it wasn't this long or this deep and it was hard to get a good soak. Not to mention you could barely get two people in it.

After her bath the clock on the wall told her it was getting late, so she hurriedly put on the dress she brought for the occasion a rose colored cocktail dress that showed off her shoulders and went past her knees. Afterwards she pulled on her stockings and slid into her new shoes, thankful they went on as easily here as they had in the store. She dabbled a hint of mascara, eye shadow, and powder on her face and then slipped the silver and diamond earrings from Pete (they were an I _love you_ present) in her ears and declared herself ready to go.

The combo was setting up on the platform her father had built and she could hear the familiar sounds of instruments warming up. It would be a beautiful reception she thought looking at it from the back door. The day was warming up nicely, the food smelled delicious, the wedding cake was exquisite and the music would be fun and lively. As for herself, she would enjoy it as and keep away from Aunt Gerry as much as she could.

"Edie Hart?" someone asked and she looked around to see who it was. "Edie? No, I'm right that is you Edie."

"Owen!" She walked over to the musicians, giving the trombone player a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time."

"This is my parent's house. They are throwing a wedding reception for my cousin.

"I live in Pittsburgh and teach music during the week at a private school and play with the guys. I just started with them a few days a go. This is my first gig."

"That's crazy." Edie smiled. "It's nice to see a familiar face. "

"You too. How's Mother, still as spunky as ever?"

"Even more if you ask me. And Barney is still there of course."

"That son of a gun, I miss him. Emmett still there, playing away?"

"Yes. "She nodded. "Until the building falls down around him."

"So, tell me, are you and Peter Gunn still an item? And please don't break my heart."

"Oh Owen you were always so sweet. But I'm afraid I will have to do some damage to that heart of yours."

"Lucky bastard." He said under his breath. "The best cars, the best clothes, the best girl. I'm very happy for both of you; I hope you stay disgustingly together forever."

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone ever said to me." She smiled.

"Yeah well, that's me Mr. Sweetheart. Are you singing today, we didn't get a notice?"

"No. I'm here because my mother broke her wrist about a week ago so I'm basically her today, which means I better go and get busy because I hear cars upfront."

"That's a shame Edie Hart; everyone should be able to hear you sing at least once before they die."

"Watch out I'll tell Pete you said that."

"He was the one who said it originally."

She ran towards the front to see who had arrived, feeling tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. How much more could she love that man? _Please_ , she thought, _please never let me stop._

PPPPPPPPPPP

The reception was going perfectly. People loved the food choices, the bartenders were busy, and the waiters were friendly and prompt at refilling coffee cups and glasses. The band played light numbers in the background while everyone ate and all the talking and laughing sounded like waves on the beach. Edie was enjoying her role as hostess, going around to each table making sure everyone was happy and had everything they needed. She was very pleased when she met Ashleigh's husband, Ryan. He was tall and broad shouldered, with gentle brown eyes and a quick smile. It was no wonder her cousin had been attracted to him. Like Ashleigh he was a graduate of the University of Pennsylvania but instead of her elementary education degree he had studied mathematics. Just that morning he had been hired over the telephone for a position in an important company in Chicago and the newlyweds were very excited at the possibility of starting their life in a new city. Edie couldn't help but wonder what Aunt Gerry must think about that, but after talking to Ryan a bit longer she was sure that no matter what her aunt or mother might say, it wouldn't matter in the least.

Cousins were everywhere, mostly on the Nolan side. Aunt Gerry's other daughter Kayla was there with her little girl Christie. Kayla was so different from her sister Shayla it was easy to doubt they actually were related. Their brother Declan and his lovely wife Etsu were also there, Declan telling Edie that his wife's name meant delight in Japanese and she most certainly was. And they would be adding another delight to their household in about four months, he said beaming with pride.

She spent some time taking to Grandpa Nolan, who said he was alone today as Grandma was feeling under the weather. Ever since she could remember he would kiss her forehead and ask how his little golden-rod was doing and then slip some money into her hand. "Gramps, I don't want to take your money." She held the $10 bill back out to him. "I'm sure you need it more than I do."

"I don't have much left to give anyone anymore Goldie." He told her. "And what I do have is mine and I want to do with it what I want. Don't think I'm giving or have given one of those to every cousin you have here, just my favorites. Now, go by something useless from your Gramps."

She leaned in a kissed his cheek. "I will. I love you."

"Run along now and do something hostess like." He said gruffly but his eyes were smiling.

Ryan's parents Philip and Susan Wisniewki were a lovely couple who thanked Edie for her part in making their son's reception a success and said how happy they were to meet her. "We had understood originally you weren't going to be able to come and Ashleigh had told us so much about her cousin Edie, so we're very glad to meet you."

Edie found a vacant chair and took it and a glass of wine over by the hedge that divided their home from the McDonald place. She had heard Florence McDonald had died last year but the flower gardens didn't have weeds and a fat cat sat on a rock sunning it's self. Had she sold the house before she passing away?

"I see you Edie Hart." She heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from the other side of the hedge. Turning her head to the left she didn't see anything but felt someone tap her right shoulder. Whoever it was could tap faster than she could turn and despite trying not to she was laughing so hard she was starting to hiccup. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Move your head back."

She did as she was told albeit carefully, her blue eyes coming into contact with a pair of warm brown eyes—that were laughing at her. "Robbie McDonald, I hate you."

"I'm glad to know some things never change."

"Can you come over?" she asked, getting up from her chair to give her old friend a hug. Robbie had lived next door with his family as long as both of them could remember, he was half way in the middle of the Hart children age wise and had been friends with both of them. Despite their mothers' wishes Robbie and Edie had only ever been friends, but had gone to a few dances at school to keep the peace.

"I wasn't invited."

"You are now, get over here!"

Robbie had lost weight since the last time she had seen him but otherwise he looked the same, curly brown hair and those dark brown eyes. "You look like a million bucks." He told her as he came around to stand beside her. "I guess the singing stuff worked out pretty good huh?"

"It's not bad at all. What about you? I thought Mama said you had married Claudia Fields and gotten a job in Florida?"

"Guilty on both accounts. But I'll tell you more about that later. Did you say something about food?"

"You're right some things never change."

As the afternoon passed, toasts and speeches were made and Ryan and Ashleigh had the fun of cutting the cake. Edie sat down beside Papa, who put his arm over the back of her chair and she leaned into it. Cake was served, but she said she'd get a piece later, happy to watch everyone go by. Someone started a story about the time three year old Ashleigh thought weeping willow trees needed cheered up and soon both of the new couple were having tales told on them.

Finally Papa, Uncle Max, Uncle Ted, and few of the boy cousins laid out the wooden platform that Mike had made for dancing and the combo started to play. Couples went out on the floor dancing to _At Last, That Old Black Magic and Isn't it Romantic?_

"And now if everyone would clear the floor temporarily it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." Owen announced. Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Wisniewki. The song they danced to was _Unforgettable,_ Edie singing the words quietly.

 _Unforgettable. Tho' near or far Unforgettable, that's what you are._

 _Like a song of love that clings to me. How the thought of you does things to me._

 _Never before, has someone been more._

She didn't realize that she was crying until Aunt Iris passed her a Kleenex and Papa rubbed her shoulder.

They had everyone out on the dance floor again and Robbie came over asking if Edie would like to dance. Still wiping away tears, she took his hand and he led her to the corner of the floor. "What's the matter Bug?" he had delighted in using the shortened form of her parents nickname for her since she was born, knowing it bothered her. When he had asked Ben why the heck they called her Doodlebug to begin with her brother had said it was because when she was asleep as a baby and you touched her she'd curl up in a ball like those bugs in the garden.

"I want to go home." She said quietly.

"But I thought this was your home?"

"No, this is my childhood home, my hometown, where my parents live and I love it here and I love them and I love coming back to visit but I want to go home, I need, I want to get home to Pete."

The danced for the next three or four times and while they did they talked. She told him about Pete, everything—meeting him, falling in love with him, breaking up with him and what they had just been through, Mama and Papa and even what Aunt Gerry had told her today. Robbie wiped more tears away and held her close in an attempt to comfort her.

She admitted she was hungry and they stopped by the still laden food table, Edie helping herself to the barbeque chicken and a baked potato and Waldorf salad, Robbie taking a bit of everything. While they ate, she asked him about his situation and he told her of his divorce and fighting for custody of his girls and how after his mother died he bought his sisters' shares of the house and decided to live in it. "I'm just going to stay for a while, its nice being in the old neighborhood."

At one point, Owen stopped the music and said he had a treat for everyone and then proceeded to say that he had one of the finest singers in America for their entertainment and called Edie up to the stage. "I'm going to murder you." She whispered in his ear.

"It will be worth it. Sing _True Love_ for the bride and groom." She had no choice when the music started and so she sang

 _I give to you and you give to meTrue love, true love_

 _So on and on it will always be_

 _True love, true love_

 _For you and I have a guardian angel_

 _On high, with nothing to do_

 _But to give to you and to give to me_

 _Love forever true._

The combo played through it again, but she bowed and made a quick entrance. Her father met her as she walked off the floor and asked if he might have this dance and she happily obliged"I know this hasn't been the best weekend for you Edie, but please don't forget that no matter what your Mama and I love you and we always will."

"I know Papa." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

The newlyweds told everyone that they could stay and eat and dance until either the band got tired playing or the Harts kicked them out of their yard but they had a plane to catch in a few hours and would every one please excuse them. Edie made sure the caterers got everything they came with, paid the bill and thanked them for the wonderful food. She was heading for the bartenders when her cousin Bridgette approached giving her a big hug. "I'll clean up here. You look tired."

Edie gratefully accepted, she knew it was Bridgette's way of saying I'm not upset any more about the relentless lieutenant and his questions. She was glad; she and Bridge had always gotten along well.

"Hey Hart, I've got some nice cold beer." She heard Robbie call from the sidewalk. "No offense but you look like you could use one."

"Shut up." She tried to smile. "I'd love one and maybe just sit in peace and quiet for a while?"

"As long as you don't mind fat cats and little dogs."

"Not a bit. Just let me go tell someone. She ran upstairs and changed into a cotton dress and Pete's slippers, grabbed a sweater and asked Kayla if anyone should ask that she would be over at Robbie McDonald's for a little while.

His screened in porch was a lot like theirs and they sat on the porch swing and listened to music from a local station, Robbie's cat Moonglow curling up beside Edie. She finished the beer gratefully and he asked her if she'd like another and she nodded. "I need to call Pete." She said. "I've been worried about him all day especially after someone called the house a couple of time and James said it wasn't anyone important. James is 16, no one is important to him." She grimaced

"You can use my phone." And he brought it out to her. "Extra long cord." He grinned.

But when she dialed the number she only got a busy signal. "Maybe he's talking to his father or Jacoby or someone. I shouldn't worry so much. But he's had so many nightmares and wakes up not knowing where he is or at least twice not who he is for a minute."

Robbie wasn't sure what to say, but told her she could try again in a minute. She had been asleep against his shoulder for about 15 minutes when her friend saw a girl running through the gap in his hedge and head for the back door. "Hello?" she called in. "I really need to tell Edie something."

"Come in" He recognized the girl as the bride and wondered when their plane was leaving, it was after midnight. "Edie, she touched her cousin's arm. "Wake up Edie, it's really important."

Lifting one eye, the girl singer looked up groggily. "Ash? I thought you and Ryan had left by now."

"No, our flight leaves in an hour. Edie, I was just over at your house picking up my purse and I heard Aunt Peg and Aunt Gerry talking on the telephone and they were saying something and your mother said to whomever she was talking too that you weren't home. And then Aunt Gerry said something to her and she shook her head but Aunt Gerry kept insisting and then Peg said, I'm sorry Pete but she met an old friend at the reception tonight and she left word she's gone over there to spend the night. I'm not sure what it might mean but I'm really very sorry. Not that you shouldn't expect such things. "

"The hell she did." Edie was fully awake now. Jumping up from the swing she made the short distance in no time at all, running into the living room where her mother was still sitting by the phone, Aunt Gerry gone. "Mama, what did you do?" she asked her. "Please tell me Ashleigh misunderstood, why would you tell Pete something like that?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Peg got up and tried to hug her daughter but the woman pulled back. "I don't know what came over me, Gerry was here and she was talking and reminding me about certain things and it just kind of slipped out. I'm sure he'll know that if your love is as strong as you say it is you won't have a problem. Please honey. I didn't mean too."

"You didn't mean to insinuate that I was cheating on him? Because Ashleigh said that's what it sounded like to her. I know you hate him, but how could you?"

"I'd say she did you a favor." Aunt Gerry suddenly appeared.

"That's enough Geraldine." Michael Hart came into the room, his hands shaking. "Get out of my house now before I get mad. Peg, you keep trying to call Mr. Gunn until you get a hold of him.

"Thank you Papa." The blonde hugged him hard. "I'm going to go pack, when I get done will you take me to the airport please?"

"But you're plane doesn't leave until Tuesday morning." Her mother protested. "It's only Sunday."

"Mama." Edie shook her head. "Not now."

She was able to get a flight 75 miles past their airport and from there she took a taxi home. Since he didn't take credit, she gave him every bit of cash she had, including every penny. It was 5:00 in the morning when she opened the glass doors of the apartment complex with her key. The door man said he'd bring her suitcase up later if she'd like and she gratefully accepted. Taking the elevator, she carefully unlocked the door to the apartment and looked around, everything seemed normal. "Pete?"

She heard a thump and the next thing she knew Sherlock was running towards her his meow sounding almost desperate. "What's wrong baby?" she asked the cat, picking him up. He didn't try to jump down but he kept pushing his head in the direction of the stairs and so urgently she took them three at a time.

"Pete!" Scrambling down on the floor she put her head to his chest relieved to find a steady if weak heartbeat and his breathing also stilted was working. "Pete, honey." She wrapped her hands around his. "Pete, it's me Edie, I'm home."

He opened one eye and tried to focus. "Edie?"

"Yes, Pete I'm right here." She kept tight hold of one hand while the other she moved to his face, stroking his cheek gently. "I'm here, really here."

"I love you." He said in a low voice. "Please don't go."

"Never again."


	11. Chapter 11 Sam

Chapter 11.

Many thanks to Black Angus and Ranger Baldwin as well. Sorry it took so long, I promise to be faster from now on. I don't own anyone nor make any money off of them either. Pete spends all his money on Edie, so there wouldn't be any left any way!

Samuel Gunn folded each item of clothing carefully before laying it inside the suitcase, wondering if he would have enough for his stay. When he had talked to Edie on the phone the night before, how long he was coming for hadn't been discussed. He only knew that Pete was not adjusting back to life well after two months in jail and a month out and that she was worried about him and maybe he being there might help? He took enough outside clothes for ten days and under garments for seven. He hadn't seen Pete's new place but he remembered two or three all night laundromats from the times he had been there before.

"I pressed your gray suit and the black one." Mrs. Griffith laid both on the bed, cutting into his thoughts. "Which ever one you don't wear on the airplane, place it on the back of the door so I can get it ready to take with you."

He frowned slightly. "Am I going to have room for all of this stuff? Maybe I should take fewer clothes or leave some of the pictures behind." He pointed to the Whitman's Candy boxes full of photographs of Pete's growing up years. "Not having flown before I don't know how much stuff I'm allowed to take."

Marjorie Griffith had been the Gunn's housekeeper for 34 years and she gave him the look that meant he should know better by now than to question her on anything.

"You're going to be fine. It's not as much as you think it is and I'll condense the pictures down into a box or two. I think Pete needs to see them now more then ever and I'm sure his girl will get a kick out of a few. As for the suit case you will need every item of clothing you put in there." She assured him. "There's no telling what you and Pete might be getting into while you're there. I swear trying to make the two of you behave is like herding cats."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a mock salute and a smile. Sam knew he had been running around all morning like a chicken with his head cut off but he couldn't help it. He felt like the proverbial kid at Christmas, even down to the nervous knot in his stomach. In less than an hour he would be getting on an airplane and flying across the country to see his son and meet the woman who would one day be his daughter.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change, while I finish up your packing?" Marjorie shooed him off, taking the black suit and hanging the gray one on the back of the bedroom door. And I'm laying out your red tie."

 _'_ _She always has to pick the red tie.'_ He complained silently, turning on the hot water. It wasn't that he didn't like the red tie, it's just that it was so, um so red.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out into the kitchen in his gray suit and bright red tie seeing the carry-on bag Marjorie had picked up for him that morning sitting on the island, a cup of steaming hot coffee beside it. He also saw the floppy ears and red tongue of his Heinz-57 variety dog whose greatest joy was trying to get a drink from a coffee cup without getting his tongue burned. It was one of the funniest sights Sam had ever seen and he was determined to get it on his movie camera one day. He picked the small dog up and gave him a good scratch behind the ears, letting him lick his nose and chin then turned his head so he could see deep into his eyes.

"Now I want you to promise me you'll be good for Mrs. Griffith (he would be, she was a source of food and belly rubs) and don't pick on Roxie-Cat unless she picks on you first." (But she always does it first!) The petite dog placed his left paw on Sam's cheek and pretended to be wounded that he would think such a thing. Sam had to laugh at that one, Jazz and Roxie-Cat had been sworn enemies since almost the first day. They fought with real battle strategy that left him and Marjorie laughing to tears. And considering that Roxie-Cat was quite a bit bigger, it was amazing how many times the pup sent her scurrying for her hiding place under the upright radio.

Jazz was a recent addition to the house of Gunn. Sam had found him on the back steps Christmas morning, dirty and shivering in the frosty cold. When he picked the small dog up he could see that although he was full grown, he still had his milk teeth and his bones were coming through his dirty, what they now knew was a white coat. After calling Mrs. Griffiths to tell her about their "company," he had taken him to the sink in the laundry room and scrubbed him gently but firmly changing the water twice until he began to see the white fur with black spots.

Marjorie and her youngest daughter prepared a beef broth with rice that he was fed three times a day and soon he was running around the place like he owned it. A deeply affectionate dog he loved to cuddle and be petted but he was also the king at chasing rabbits and picking on Roxie-Cat.

Quietly making his way to the refrigerator door so Marjorie wouldn't yell, (she said he spoiled them), Sam took a piece of the ham that she had made for dinner the night before and cut it into generous slices for the dog and cat.

Roxie was almost seven, a female of the black and white variety with the patterns on her back looking like a patch-work quilt. She was Sam's sweetheart and she knew it. A present from a former girl friend, she had acquired the cat part of her name when the lady's granddaughter was having trouble identifying animals. That had been six years ago and both Sharon and the granddaughter were long gone, but the one that mattered most was still his.

Going to the door he hollered out 1, (wait), 2, (wait), 3 dragging out the eees at the end and Roxie-Cat came bounding through the cat door rounding the corner at 90 miles an hour to reach the meat in her bowl.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Marjorie came in four wrapped boxes in holiday paper in her hands. "I know you said you weren't going to take these, but I've decided you should."

Sam shook his head and reached for the carry-on to place them in. "Well then I guess I will."

"Come on then, we don't want that plane taking off without you. Can't wait to get rid of you for the next little while," she snickered.

Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

She drove him to the airport in his 1959 Buick Road Master so he wouldn't have to leave it in one of the over-priced parking lots. Neither one of them were sure where to go next but eventually they found the correct loading gate and Marjorie helped him get everything on to a trolley.

"Thank you for all of your help." He told her. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I'll check in from time to time."

"The most important thing is to get Pete back on his feet no matter how much time it takes."

"I'll do my best." Sam told her solemnly.

"And I want a full report on the girl."

"You've got it. Oh and thank you for watching out for the young-uns." And she knew he meant the animals.

"That's one of the things you pay me for." The housekeeper smiled. "It used to be a two legged kid and now it's the four legged kind. I can handle them all. Don't worry; I'll keep the place running. By the way, I put a snack in your bag there and I packed a box of goodies for Pete in there too."

"He's going to love that."

"And you better make sure they all get to him. Oh and do you have the box I gave you?"

"I've got it." He touched his breast pocket. "Close to my heart."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam thanked the stewardess for the coffee and took a long drink. It was pretty decent really for not being made by Marjorie Griffith. After the initial take off he started to relax and now half an hour into the flight he was very much enjoying it. Taking his friend Neil's advice he had gotten a window seat and had taken several pictures of the clouds that floated outside of it.

According to the ticket he had purchased last night he would be landing at his destination by 11:00 a.m. eastern standard time. It was remarkable to him to think that this journey he had made many times in the past would only take about five hours compared to the twenty-four it usually did.

He had tried to read his book; he had been reading about the presidents in order for the last couple years but for some reason Millard Fillmore just wasn't holding his attention. Nor had it done a much better job the night before. The air had been fairly warm for the end of March in Seattle and he had decided to take his book and a can of Hemrich, Seattle's finest beer and enjoy the fresh air. And the night had been everything it had promised, not too hot or cool, the mosquitoes weren't out yet but you could hear the bullfrogs down by the lake. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on Mr. Fillmore his thoughts went back to Pete.

He had felt bad he had missed his son's call on Saturday and would have gladly come in from Nate's boat if he had known. Marjorie said Pete had been quite talkative and sounded lonely. But when he had attempted to call him back over the next two days, the phone was either busy or rang and rang.

Then last night when the phone had rang, he assumed it would be Pete but instead of his son's dulcet tones on the other end he had heard jazz music in the background and a quiet yet strong voice answering his hello.

He was thrilled to hear Edie's voice; they hadn't really talked since Pete had come home. After a few minutes of chit-chat, he had heard her clear her throat, a slight hesitation in her voice and then she had plunged in.

"I don't know what Pete's told you but Sam he isn't doing well." She told him about the night mares and how he would often wake up not sure where he was, about his reluctance to go to the police station and even about the two men in the diner.

"My mother wanted me to come home this last weekend to help with my cousin's wedding reception because she had broken her wrist. And Pete insisted I go. I came home two days later to find him lying on the floor. It looked like he had tripped or lost his balance when he tried to get up to fast. I called Dr. Stewart despite Pete's protests and he's on bed rest for a couple of days but that's just for the dehydration mainly. I'm very worried for and about him. And I thought he might really like it if you could come see him for awhile?"

"Just let me find out how soon I can get there and I'm on my way. Should I call you back at Mother's in an hour?" If he lived to be a 100, he'd never forget the relief and gratitude in her voice.

"If I don't happen to answer just ask for me and if they should ask who you are say you're the plumber." and then she had giggled.

He'd make sure she did that more often he thought.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Placing his carry -on over his shoulder he looked around the busy airport finally spotting where he should go. He followed the signs pointing to the baggage claim wondering if Edie had been waiting long. His plane had been scheduled to land at 11:05 but by the time he had found the restroom and then discovered he was going in the opposite direction of his goal and had gotten back on the right track his watch was saying 11:30

At least the signs for the baggage area were easy to find and it wasn't too long before he thought he could hear the whirl of a motor. He soon caught the sight of a huge overhead sign that had BAGGAGE CLAIM printed in bold letters across the front and an arrow pointing down. He choose the stairs over the elevator even though there were three flights because he had what he was sure most would call an unholy fear that one of those contraptions would break down when he was on it and he had more thinking to do.

In a very short time he'd be with his only child, a son that he and Sarah had loved dearly. Neither he nor Pete had meant for two years to go by without seeing each other; it's just the way life was sometimes.

He smiled remembering that day, just a week shy of two years ago that Pete had arrived at his door-still tired from working too hard, still hungry from not taking time to eat well, but now he seemed to have a glow and relaxed air that Sam hadn't seen in his son since his mother had died.

Sam would never forget how in the middle of their dinner Pete had suddenly burst out "Pop, I'm in love."

He certainly had been surprised; maybe the better word would have been flabbergasted. "With a girl?" he had asked stupidly. Just like any other young man, his son had gone through puppy love and crushes even had a cute little girlfriend in high school. He had met another young woman that his son had seen somewhat steadily but there had never been anything serious there. And now this!

"Every inch of her." Pete had grinned.

And now two years later he was about to meet the woman that had added a new dimension to his son's life. Someone who loved and cared enough about Pete to stay and stand by him not only through the good but it seemed the bad as well. His heart picked up speed as his nervousness grew and the stairs were almost done. He rounded the last one and stood for a moment on the landing watching all the people picking up their luggage, his eyes searching.

Even if he hadn't known that she'd be wearing a white coat and a green skirt he would have figured out the lady standing catty corner to the stairs in front of the bank of phone booths was Edie Hart. She looked exactly the way Pete described her, maybe even prettier.

Her attention was focused on a young boy of about four who was earnestly trying to take a large over packed suitcase off the rack, her whole body on alert in case he should run into trouble. The child persisted finally getting a hold of it and dragging it a few feet across the marble floor a look joy on his face as he called out "I gets it for you Mommy." Edie's face held one of the most beautiful smiles Sam had ever seen even as she wiped a stray tear away listening as the woman praised her son for his help and willingness.

Sam felt his heart suddenly expand with an overwhelming affection and tenderness toward Edie that he'd felt for very few people in his life. No wonder Pete had lost his own heart to her. He was right; she was a very special woman.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She was blonde and blue-eyed as Pete had told him; about 5'7', the sliver of a silver bracelet showing under her long sleeves. As he grew closer he could smell her perfume of vanilla and nutmeg and something he couldn't figure out.

"You must be Sam." She gave him a beautiful but tired smile and his heart went out to her.

"Don't tell me you see a family resemblance?" he teased and she nodded.

"Maybe just a little." Her left thumb and forefinger showing how much little was. "And just in case you were wondering, I am Edie Hart."

I had that idea."

They gave one another a hug, Sam wondering how long it had been since the girl had had a good night's sleep.

"Thank you for coming." she said against his suit coat. "Pete still doesn't know you're here. I'm hoping that the surprise will cheer him a bit."

"Oh, don't worry about that Edie Hart." He said reaching for the carry-on bag he had dropped. "I'll order him to be cheered."

"If you'd like to get the rest of you luggage, I'll go get the car." She still had that smile.

He was impressed and surprised to see his son's car pull up, the beautiful girl knowing what every button and dial would do. It was one thing to share your life with a woman, but it was quite another to let her drive your car. He placed his things in the trunk and then slide into the seat beside her, where she turned to him again with a nervous smile.

"When I left Pete was reading the paper in the living room and drinking a cup of coffee. He's not really feeling himself today, but he's trying very hard to make me think that he is. I told him I had a few errands to run and I'd be back around 1:00 and bring home his favorite pizza for lunch. So if you don't mind I'm going to pick my order up and then you can go see Pete."

Sam leaned back in the seat and smiled. "He's a very lucky man to have you."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam took the pizza box while Edie opened the front door with the key on her keying and pushed it open with her foot. The apartment was quite, the only clue that Pete had been on the couch earlier was his coffee cup left uncharacteristically on the end table. She placed the six pack of beer on the bar and told Sam to put the pizza down anywhere.

The only answer to her hello was Sherlock, who came running out to welcome his Mom but when seeing a stranger walked backwards into the safety of the patio drapes. "He'll get used to you." Edie assured him.

"I've heard Sherlock is a very resilient kitty." Sam nodded. "And I bet I can find his secret if I look hard enough."

"Uh-hmm. It's called, f-o-o-d." she giggled. "I'm thinking Pete's probably upstairs, so I'm going to see for sure. I'll be down in a minute."

He watched the graceful woman take the steps two at a time in those impossibility high heels and thanked God that men were not required to put up with such tortures. While she did that, he went back out to the car and brought in the rest of his things, stacking them out of the way behind a chair.

She came down just as he finished; putting the beer in the frig and pouring herself a glass of juice. "He was taking a nap." She told Sam and he's still not quite awake, so I probably don't have to tell you he's cranky. And he's still not in the best mood. Just go up the stairs and in the bedroom is the door at the top of the landing, you can't miss him."

Samuel Gunn took his time going up the stairs, looking at the paintings that lined the walls as he went up. ' _Where had his son gotten his taste in art?_ ' he wondered. _'Must be_ _that unknown relative,'_ he and Sarah used to tease each other about.

The bedroom door was unlocked as he opened it quietly and went in, thinking that room could use a little sprucing up. Pete was fully clothed but his feet were bare and his father resisted running his finger down the middle of one, knowing just how ticklish his son really was. "Hey, Pete!" he called out in what as a little boy Peter Gunn had called his father's 'Let get serious voice.'

"Pete, wake up, the sun is shining. We can find something much better to do today. Come on just me and you."

The private detective sighed but slowly opened one eye, blinking to get in focus. "Pop?" his voice filling with tears like a found little boy? "Pop!"

Sam gathered his son in his arms and rocked him gently.


	12. Chapter 12 Pop to the Rescue?

Chapter 12

 _This was the chapter from hell! But I'm happy with how it came out and I hope you all do too. Thanks, big thanks goes to Black Angus and Rangerbaldwin and all the hours of watching Peter Gunn!_

The first thing Edie did after watching Sam go up the stairs was to remove her shoes and set them beside the fireplace. High heels gave a sense of class to your clothes and she did have several nice pairs but oh what they did to your feet, she thought, as she gratefully wiggled her toes down into the carpet.

Secondly she looked around for Sherlock after hearing his pathetic meow, seeing his orange and white nose sticking out from the patio curtains.

"What's the matter little boy?" she crouched down and reached in between the fabric, picking him up. He didn't answer just merely cuddled his head against her chest, purring loudly. When he had first come to live with her he'd been quiet and shy but happy for having all the food and sleeping spaces to himself after coming from a home with 15-20 cats.

As he had gotten older he would sneak out of the apartment whenever he could, only coming back when he was hungry or wanted petted. But he seemed to understand that when Pete had been taken away to jail that Edie was going to need him to stay close. She wasn't sure what she would have done without him.

She cooed sweet nothings to him, kissing the center of his forehead until he squirmed and pretended to hate it. He'd been such a good kitty lately, staying with Pete all hours or keeping her in his line of vision, making sure she didn't get lost again from "his buddy."

"But why did Sam scare you? You usually like company," she reminded him with another kiss. "You liked Papa remember? You even slept with him the first night he was here, little traitor that you were." Her father Michael Hart had come to visit less than a year ago, after hearing news from her mother that he thought he should have heard from Edie herself.

The visit had turned out to be very nice but the first couple of nights the blonde had been very angry with him for punching Pete in the nose. She laid her chin between Sherlock's ears, his soft fur tickling her skin. "But I heard you stole the rest of his blueberry muffin the next morning." She chuckled. "Why can't you do those acts of daring-do when I'm there too?"

The full grown cat touched her nose with his before scampering up her shoulder and making an amazing leap on to the bookshelf. "Fine." She gave him her best pout. "No pizza for you."

Edie smiled at the way the feline's ears pricked up at the "p" word as she slowly turned her back on him, heading into the kitchen. He was such a fun little guy; Pete had known what he was doing when he had brought home that skinny, scrawny kitten.

Knowing that Pete loved Angelli's pizza even more when the crust was crispy with that lovely perfect crunch she crouched down on the floor in front of the lower built- in cabinet, rattling pans around until she found a cookie sheet. Taking a strike-anywhere match out of the box she lit the gas oven, setting the temperature for 250 degrees. Five minutes in the warm and toasty heat the pizza should be exactly the way he loved it.

Standing on tip toes, she reached up to retrieve the disposable plates and plastic utensils they had stashed in the cabinet by the sink and laid them out on the table along with some napkins that were left over from the last time they had had Chinese delivery.

She gave out a small sigh her thoughts going to the two Gunns upstairs. What had been Pete's first thought when he saw his father standing there? She knew her fella well and just because he hadn't said anything to her about missing or wanting to speak to his dad didn't mean that it wasn't true.

Most people who knew Peter Gunn didn't know the real Pete. As someone privileged enough to know and love him intimately it hadn't taken her long to realize that he was very close to his parent and the two meant the world to each other.

She knew he wanted nothing more than to talk to the older man about how his life had changed that day he was arrested but if she should ask or encourage him to call his father she'd always get a shrug and a ' _I'm fine_.'

What was it about men that kept them from admitting when they wanted or needed help? Had God made them all stubborn on purpose? 'Well, she thought with a smile, HE was a man too, wasn't he? Her smile grew at the sound of her mother's voice in her head, _'Edith June what a sacrilegious thought! You're going to confession tomorrow young_ _lady._ ' If her mother knew the last time she'd actually been to confession she'd more than likely have a heart attack.

The indicator light on the stove panel went off and she put the pizza on the cookie sheet placing it on the upper shelf of the oven, and then set the timer.

Pouring more juice in her glass, she sat down at the table looping her feet under the chair rungs looking around the small but tidy kitchen.

Thoughts kept crowding her mind and she wasn't sure how many times she had picked up her glass of juice but still hadn't managed to take a drink. It wasn't that she wasn't thirsty, she just kept wondering what was being said between Pete and his Dad. It was making her incredibly anxious and nervous.

Surely he was happy to see his father. Even if he didn't tell Sam about any of this torture he had endured since that fateful day; they still hadn't seen each other for two years. They would have a lot of catching up to do.

Not to mention with Mr. Gunn, Sam, here that gave her someone to talk to and share her worries and concerns with about the man she loved more than anything. Sure she had talked to girlfriends and they were sympathetic and told her they'd do anything they could to help, but they didn't know Pete like his father did. Plus, there were some things that she didn't feel comfortable sharing with them, even if they were her best friends; but keeping so much on her shoulders was starting to wear her down.

She sighed, biting her bottom lip wondering if that sounded selfish. She was more than willing to bear it alone, she'd do anything for this man. But surely having a little help wouldn't hurt. Would it?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete took the damp cloth his father gave him wiping his hot, tired face, the coolness of the water feeling good on his swollen eyes. "I'm sorry Pop," he looked straight at his father. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Just remember there is no shame in crying." The elder Gunn took the cloth and wet it again, handing it back to his son. "True you were never an emotional kid but I know of a few times when you broke down and cried just like you did a few minutes ago. And I hope your mother and I taught you its perfectly okay."

Pete nodded and wiped his eyes one last time. Getting off the bed, he removed his stripped shirt and old gray sweater; placing them in a nearby hamper. Reaching into the closet he found an old dress shirt, buttoning all but the top button, and rolling the sleeves just below his elbows.

"I can't believe you still have that stripped shirt." his Pop couldn't help but tease. "Or that ugly, ugly sweater." He shook his head and whistled.

"You wouldn't believe what I have to go through to keep Edie from throwing them away." Pete walked over to the mirror and combed his hair. "I just know someday she's going to get one step ahead of me and Sherlock will be sleeping on them or they'll be on the sale rack at Good Will Industries."

Sam looked sharply in Pete's direction, 'had that been a chuckle?'

"I've told you before son, when it comes to your favorite clothes you've got to watch out for these women."

Sam took his turn in the bathroom liking the curved shower rod and how the blue and gray of the curtain, matched the tile on the wall. A soft blue rug lay in front of the tub and he smiled at the towels hanging on a rack under the only window.

There were four of them, one a light blue bath towel, the next one a hand towel that was a lovely periwinkle blue with a St. Bernard and a Cocker Spaniel decorating the front. The third one was also a bath towel only dark blue and the hand towel beside it was the same color as the other one only with a dachshund and a German shepherd standing in perfect silhouette one at the bottom and the other splayed across the front .

"Never really took you for a dog on the towel kind of guy." Sam remarked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"I saw them at Chadwick's and couldn't resist getting them for Edie. She already has a pink set and I thought this way she could switch them on and off. They kind of grow on you after a while but I have to admit I do like the blue better than the pink.

"Speaking of pink." His father picked up a carnation colored cardigan from off the chair by the bathroom door and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. "It's really not your color."

"Gee, thanks Pop. I thought it brought out the blue in my eyes."

"If you have pink eye maybe." His father laughed and Pete couldn't help but join in.

Taking a padded hanger from the closet he hung it up beside a couple other sweaters, along with some skirts and blouses and a few dresses. Sam would find himself thinking about them later.

A scratching noise in the hallway caught their attention and they both headed to the door. Pete opened it carefully, finding Sherlock sitting there one paw still in midair. Seeing his 'buddy' the cat let out a big meow and gave Pete his best pathetic look.

"Let me guess." Sam walked up behind his son, "whatever that delicious smell is, Edie won't let him have any."

"That's pretty much it." Pete nodded. "And that delicious smell is the pizza. We discovered a while ago, as good as it is to eat at Angelli's, it's even better to bring home and let the cheese melt into the crust."

"I guess being the gentlemen we are it would be our duty to go down there and help Edie eat some of it." Sam sighed.

"It is the least we could do." Pete nodded. "You always taught me to come to the rescue of a damsel in distress."

He picked up the cat and stroked him under the chin, Sherlock putting his head back until it looked like it might fall off. Then just like that he jumped down and headed for the stairs.

Sam shook his head in amusement, but his face grew serious as he put a hand on Pete's arm. Drawing the door almost closed he said quietly. "I don't think this is necessary to say but just in case I want you to know that Edie and I concocted this plan together. So, don't be angry with her for inviting me without telling you."

The younger man nodded, then reached out and hugged his father. Right before they broke apart, the older Gunn reached up and gave his son a kiss on the forehead—Pete pretending to drawback in protest.

"Pop, someday I'll tell you something I've never told anyone. But all I'm going to say now is I may feel a lot of things when it comes to Edie Hart but I swore then that being angry would never be one of them."

"She's a very lucky girl."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The bedroom door finally opened Edie hearing Pete's soft laugh joined by his father's deeper one. She smiled at the teasing Sam was giving his son about the various pieces of art work they passed by on the way down the stairs. It seemed that Papa had been right; having Sam come here was going to be a very good thing for Pete right now.

The men approached the kitchen at the same time, but Sam stayed back to let Pete go in first.

The younger Gunn walked directly over to where Edie was sitting, his eyes were red as they met hers but his face was more relaxed than it had been in days.

"Hi." he said pulling her up, taking her into his arms, his lips running gently across her forehead, and down her cheek until his face was resting in the crook of her neck, his breath hot and intoxicating against her skin. He stood there breathing her in forgetting for a moment they weren't alone.

Finally he lifted his head, his dark blue eyes looking into her lighter blue ones, his lips forming the words 'thank you.'

She touched his chin with her fingertips before leaning in to press a kiss in the middle of his mouth. 'Always.'

Sam felt tears tickle in his throat, a feeling of happiness settling over him. His son saying he had found the One had filled his heart with joy, but seeing with his own eyes that it was true, gave him a feeling that was indescribable.

The oven buzzer went off at that moment but the two lovers didn't seem to notice.

"I'll get it." Sam said loudly, a wide grin on his face. Spying a hot pad on a hook above the stove he brought the pizza out placing it on the table a little more forcefully than necessary. "You two just finish up your conversation while I get the beer out too."

"I'll get the beer." Pete smiled, holding his girl close for another minute. "But if you don't mind Pop there's a spatula in that drawer behind you."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the reluctance his son showed at giving up Edie Hart's hand as he helped her back into the seat, before turning to the Frigidaire to get the beer and then to a cabinet above for glasses.

The older Gunn fished out the spatula giving it to Edie's open hand watching as she cut two slices for each man and one generous slice for herself.

The pizza was perfect, with large slices of pepperoni and layers of mozzarella cheese that had melted into the sides of the crust. Edie ate her piece much faster than she meant to and reached for another one at the same time Sam was trying to sneak a third.

"I'd forgotten how exceptional the pizza is here." Sam remarked. "You'd think pizza would be pizza no matter where you bought it from, but this sauce is the best I've ever had."

"Did you ever hear the story about our pizza?" Pete asked him pouring some more beer in his glass, watching the foam crowd to the top.

"I don't believe so," Sam's eyes growing curious and a little anxious. "Do I want to know?"

Pete almost choked on his pepperoni, laughing at the look on his father's face. "I think you'll find it interesting. Believe it or not all the pizza parlors in this state are either owned or leased by one man; Vito Peron. Peron is a nice enough man, sends kids to summer camp, helps students get money for college, gives money for public parks-that kind of thing; but as you might expect he also heads up the state's largest chapter of the Italian mafia and his headquarters aren't far from here."

"You mean Jacoby hasn't flushed him out yet?" Sam Gunn asked with a huge grin on his face. He knew that information alone must be driving the Lieutenant crazy.

"No, I think that's next year's project." His son shook his head. "You know Jacoby, always bites off more than he can chew."

"He'll never learn will he?" Sam reflected. "But please go on."

"Peron's mother had concocted a pizza sauce that she wanted to market but she was turned down numerous times. So good son Vito told Mama not to worry he'd take care of it. And that's why every pizza place in the state uses the exact same kind of sauce."

"All of them?" Sam was more than a little incredulous.

"Every single one!" Pete and Edie said together. "You can't buy a pizza anywhere in the state that doesn't have Mrs. Peron's sauce on it. And if you try to open a pizza parlor that doesn't use her sauce, you'll get a visit."

"Well, I never," Sam shook his head. "Of all the things that came to my mind that certainly wasn't it. At least it's very good sauce."

"True at that." Pete agreed. "I guess we lucked out in that respect. I'm just waiting for some up and comer to take him on. "

"I can see it now the great pizza sauce war." His father chuckled. "The garlic supporters and the non-garlic ones, meet in the middle of Main Street for the ultimate pizza sauce show down."

"Moving right along," Pete smiled, remembering one of the reasons he loved having his father near. "So tell me Pop how'd you like your flight?"

"It was much smoother than I thought. Everyone kept telling me horrible stories of turbulence and getting caught in storms. Sam drank his last sip of beer, Edie getting up to get him another one. "It's a marvelous invention and it sure did get me here a lot faster but I'm not sure if this old geezer is ready for such technology."

"It certainly does cut off the time," Pete agreed taking a drink from his girlfriend's glass.

"If you wanted another why didn't you say so when I was up?" She playfully scolded, demonstrating with her hands where the refrigerator was.

"I didn't want another one." Pete insisted, "I just wanted a sip of yours." And she thrilled at the smile she hadn't seen in a while.

"I know what you mean Pop. I think it's kind of exciting to hear about jet engines and computers and building rockets that could take us to the moon someday but at the same time it seems like we haven't been past the days of horse and buggy all that long ago. Sometimes I think we are just going a little fast."

"But to flip the coin some of the stuff they've come out with lately seems pretty nice. I noticed you have one of those fancy phones in your car. If I had had one of those when I was on the force, it would have saved me a lot of time looking for pay phones and keeping change and the like. That's a pretty piece of technology and I bet you're happy to have it."

"I do have to say, I like that phone a lot. If I didn't, I wouldn't afford the expense. It's gotten me out of a jam more than once."

"The only phone I want is one that can be carried in a purse or a pocket and has a different noise when it rings so you know whose calling before you answer." Edie said.

The two men stared at her for a moment, and then shook their heads. "Nice thought honey, but I just can't see it."

"I have to agree with Pete on that one." Sam said after a thoughtful minute. "It just wouldn't work."

Edie just smiled and took a sip of Pete's beer.

No one was paying attention to Sherlock who had inched his way from the living room to his favorite place in the kitchen; the top of the Frigidaire. Surveying his kingdom from on high he could see nobody knew he was up there so he revved up his buttocks and took a beautiful of jump, his well-timed paws landing directly on the visitor's head, causing Pop to stand up and yelp in pain and dropping his plate—one large pizza slice falling haphazardly to the floor.

"It's like a Tom and Jerry cartoon." Pete and Edie said together in a way that made Sam burst out laughing but at the same time warmed his heart. It had taken him and Sarah much longer than two years to be that much in tune.

They all watched in amazement as the cat stripped the pieces of pepperoni off the slice, triumphantly carrying them to his rug beside the sink.

"Sherlock!" Edie tried to sound angry at the orange striped kitty; his tail wiggling in happiness as he began licking his prize.

"I think that means he's starting to like you Pop." Pete's eyes crinkling in amusement at the corners.

"Heavens, what would he do if he hated me?" Sam grinned.

"If I were you I'd be afraid to find out." Pete answered back.

"Get over here and tell me how my head looks." Sam tried to sound authoritative but they all burst out laughing. Pete got up and stood behind his dad, noting that although his hair did contain some gray it was as thick as his own.

"How does it look?" Pop was a tad anxious.

"Not too bad." Pete reported. "No permanent damage.

As he walked back over to his own chair Edie noticed for the first time that Pete was in his bare feet.

"What happened to your shoes mister?" she asked with a smirk. "Cat snatch 'em?

Pete rolled his eyes but they both had huge grins.

"Something you'd like to share with the audience?" Pop asked.

"He's a cheeky little scamp and he knows it." Edie said, reaching out for her lover's hand. "Sherlock that is, not Pete. One time he actually stole a pair of my shoes."

The cat looked up at them, like he knew he was the topic of conversation (rightly) and pulled the last couple pieces of pepperoni closer to him turning his back on them all.

"Oh now this I've got to hear." Samuel Gunn looked at her with eyes so like Pete's. "Besides then Roxie-Cat will be delighted to know she's not the worst feline in the world."

Edie smiled and took a sip of her beer. "Pete had just moved in here about three days before and he said I should come over for a tour. Mother had a couple of guest singers, ones that used to work there so I had the night off. After I had finished my errands and picked Sherlock up from the vet I came over here.

And Pete was actually here before me believe it or not." she wrinkled her nose at the younger Mr. Gunn. "And before we started I took off my shoes and put them by the fireplace and then I let Sherlock out. A couple hours later we decided to go get something to eat and when I went to put them back on my shoes were gone!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Pop looked over at the cat.

"We looked all over the place for about half an hour and finally I saw them under the couch by the opposite end of the fireplace. Pete was sure he could just reach under the couch and grab them but it turned out his arms weren't long enough."

"Like your idea was so much better." The PI teased. "She decided she'd crawl underneath the couch and get the shoes out that way."

"It didn't work." Edie admitted. "I did get them but if I kept hold of them I was pretty well stuck. So brilliant Pete here says 'Oh I know Honey, I'll pull you out, and he laid down and wrapped his arms around my waist and he starts to try to do just that. And I am almost out when my hair gets stuck on a fabric staple and I can't reach up to free it without letting go of the shoes.

But that's no big deal for Pete Gunn over here; he decides he'll just pull harder. So he counts to three, wraps his arms around me tighter and rip-his pants split as Pete tumbles over on his back, I land with my backside on his front and we lay there for I don't know how long laughing like fools and to top it all off I still didn't have the shoes!"

(Edie paused in her story telling here and there where later Sam was sure she had edited certain parts out. Parts he decided that were none of his business.)

"Finally Pete rolled over so I was under him, which made it easier for him to get up, and then he helped me up. We weren't sure what to do at that point, I didn't have another pair of shoes but Pete decided he should change his pants and was headed back upstairs when there comes old Sherlock walking past us.

He went under the couch grabbed one shoe with his paw, scooped up the other one the same way, turned around and looked at us like we might be cute but not very smart and dragged the pair behind the patio curtains. We still have no idea to this day what he did with them."

"Now that's one scary cat." Sam started laughing and couldn't stop. "No idea where he hid them?"

"I keep telling Edie I think he ate them."

Sam touched the top of his head and stared at the little cat. Sherlock stared back at him grabbing his last piece of pepperoni in his paws, carefully turning the other way so the stranger couldn't get it.

Edie grabbed Pete's arm twisting it slightly so she could see his watch. "Time for you to go already?" Pete asked, his father noticing his son had a very good pout.

"I'm sorry love." Edie squeezed his arm. "But I'm afraid so. There's some of that cake left in the bread box, why don't you and Mr. Gunn finish it and I'll switch the coffee pot on as I go by."

Pete nodded watching her get up but Sam cleared his throat and said "What was it we discussed?"

"Sam," she smiled. "I've been very good at it all day." she reminded him. "Sam."

""Much better than Mr. Gunn. And hopefully someday you'll feel comfortable enough to call me Pop. "

She nodded touching his shoulder as she walked past him. Sherlock saw she was leaving and got up from his crouch, following behind.

"You've got quite a girl there son." Sam said finishing his beer.

Pete who was at the counter cutting copious pieces of cake for each of them nodded and then smiled. "That I do Pop, that I do."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam was finishing up his slice of cake just as Edie came back into the kitchen, looking just as pretty but dressed much more casually in a pair of dark blue slacks and a white blouse with a Peter Pan type collar. She checked Pete's watch again, and then reached for his cup of coffee, settling down on his knee to take a drink. The PI's arm came around her waist making sure she was settled.

In between bites of his cake and sips of his coffee she told him that Sherlock was sacked out on the bed and that the sheets for the pull out couch were in the small cabinet in the bathroom and to make sure there were towels and toilet paper in the downstairs bathroom. "I know Sam would appreciate it, "and she gave the aforementioned Sam a warm smile.

The whole domesticity of the scene struck the older Gunn and he knew he'd be thinking about it much later tonight. Watching the two of them, his son with the girl he had chosen on his lap, discussing household chores and such, they seemed more married than most of the married couples he knew. He watched them share a light hearted kiss, Edie sliding off Pete's lap and heading back to the living room. "Honey, you've got the keys right?"

"I do." Edie hollered back. "I'll see you both later, have a nice night."

"Sing pretty."

After finishing their second piece of cake, Sam threw away the paper plates and plastic utensils while Pete washed the coffee cups, the cookie sheet and glasses and they put the kitchen to rights.

"You want the grand tour Pop?"

"I would. This looks like quite the place."

"Then follow me." he waved his hand with a flourish.

Pete took his father through the downstairs, showing him the bathroom that would be his while he was there and the closet where he could put his clothes. "I've got a few suits in there but you should have plenty of room."

"You know where the kitchen is and you're welcome to use it anytime. This couch is the one you want and I'll bring down the sheets and blankets. It's actually not a bad place to sleep. I got to try it out for a few nights not long ago when I got a new mattress for my bed.

"As long as I have somewhere to sleep," Sam assured him "it will be just fine." He had a sudden desire to ask him where Edie slept when she stayed here but just as suddenly told himself to grow up it was obvious—the dog towels in the bathroom, the change of clothes when she came back downstairs, the pink sweater laying on the chair and skirts and blouses that were hanging in the closet. He pushed it all to the back of his mind, he wasn't here to judge Pete, he was here to help him. Not to mention although he didn't know her well he liked Edie Hart very much. She was the perfect one for his son.

They pulled the couch out and made the mattress up with the blue sheets and the soft white blanket laying a quilt over top, Pete going up and coming back down with two fluffy pillows. Sam sat down on the bed and knew if he lay down he'd be in trouble. His watch said it was after 10 already and he'd been up since 4:30 his time.

"If you want to build a fire, be my guest it can get chilly down here. He showed his Pop the way down to the laundry room, Sam liking the set up with the washer and dryer, ironing board, shelves and the kitty litter box. "And I think you saw everything upstairs already, that's pretty much it."

"It's a nice place. Is it bigger than your old place, it feels like it."

"It is a little, I forget the footage. It gives a bit more room downstairs and there's the advantage of the laundry room and the underground garage."

Coming back in to the living area Sam walked over to where he had two nice boxes and handed them to Pete. "These are from Marjorie Griffiths. I'm not sure exactly what's in there but I know she put in some peanut butter brownies and some of her nutty banana bread."

Pete opened the box and took out a loaf of the bread, breathing in deeply. "I can't wait to have a slice of that. I should call and tell her thank you."

"She'd like that. Is there any chance of getting another cup of coffee?"

"We can arrange it." Pete nodded. "If you don't mind let's head back to the kitchen. I need to clean out the pots on the coffee bar."

"You have a bar, just for coffee?"

"I do and I love it." Pete took his Pop over to take a gander at it. "I could handle this, places for the pots and extra coffee, sugar, stir sticks, the whole bit. Do you have a regular bar too?"

"Edie's father asked me that exact same question."

"Was that before or after he punched you in the nose?"

"Pop!" But Pete let out a grin. "Mike Hart is actually a very nice man. He just makes a bad first impression."

Sherlock was sitting in the chair that Sam had sat in before when they arrived in the room and although he didn't hiss at the man he stared at him with a long cold look.

"What is your problem?" Pete picked him up and let the cat lick his hand for a moment before putting him down on Edie's chair. "This is my Pop, my father, why don't you like him?"

The ginger cat looked at Sam again and then jumped up with a swish to the top of the refrigerator.

It didn't take the coffee long to get ready and they each had a cup along with one of Marjorie's brownies. Sam was thoughtful as they ate, finally putting his cup down on the table and looking straight at his progeny.

"Pete, you know I've always been one to tell it pretty much how it is. Both your Mother and I tried to upfront and honest with you even when you were a little boy and I'm not about to stop now."

The younger man nodded, "I'd worry about you if you didn't."

"Good. Pete I know you've been through a lot these last few months and you're hurting and confused. Edie told him you've been having nightmares and you can't sleep and dream about things that make you wake up yelling and sweating."

"I wish she wouldn't have done that." Pete stared into his coffee cup. "I thought about telling you myself but I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You've never been able to understand that not telling people things make them worry more. Right after you had your lawyer tell her you couldn't see her anymore, she found my number and we started talking two, three nights a week. She needed that support and frankly so do I. And son, we knew you were in prison and being held under false pretenses but we weren't getting anything from you."

"I had my reasons Pop."

"I'm sure you thought you did but can't you see the only thing it did was close you off from us and make us feel as though we didn't matter to you anymore? I know there are a lot of things going through your head but keeping it there isn't going to help anything. It's just going to make it worse."

"For who Pop?

"For you, for one, and it's not been a picnic for me and I've only talked to her a few times and spent time with her these few hours today, but I think Edie might be ready to crack."

The PI put his coffee cup down on the table with a heavy sigh, placing his head in his hands, Sam pretty sure he was once more shedding a few tears. Finally he lifted his head and started to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me Pop." He got up from the table, wiping at his face with his sleeve as he made it to the front door, Sam not far behind. Pete opened the door carefully and his heart lurched when he saw who was standing on the other side, one smiling face and the other looking critical.

"Pop." He opened the door wider, motioning his father to stand beside him. "I'd like you to meet Mike and Peg Hart, Edie's Mama and Papa."


	13. Chapter 13 The Visitors

Chapter 13

Visitors

Thanks to Black Angus and Ranger Baldwin for help around the hard parts and as always BA's "is it done yet?"

I do not own the characters nor make any money off of them. Even if I could have Peter Gunn, which I can't because Edie would hunt me done, I couldn't afford him!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Of all the people that Sam would have expected to find on the other side of the door Edie's Mama and Papa would not have been his first guess. And from his son's reaction it apparently wouldn't have been his either.

Quickly the retired police detective looked the couple over-the parents to the woman he already thought of as a daughter; Mr. Hart not quite six foot with the same blue eyes and a smile as bright as Edie's, Mrs. Hart a couple of inches shorter than her daughter, her hair although sprinkled with gray was the same beautiful blonde color.

There were several awkward moments of silence and head nodding before Sam found his voice and extended a hand to Michael Hart. "Please won't you come in." he invited opening the door wider. "Pete and I were just having a cup of coffee, could we interest you in some or tea perhaps?"

The younger Gunn showed the couple over to the table and added there was apple and orange juice as well.

The Harts' thanked them both saying they would appreciate a cup of coffee, which Sam poured while Pete hung up their coats.

We're very sorry for coming in like this." Michael Hart started after a long drink of coffee. The man looked hungry and Sam wondered when they eaten last.

"Can I get you folks something to eat?" He asked, Pete picking up the question. "There are some cold cuts in the frig or I could make omelets if you'd like. We haven't really had a chance to go to the grocery store since Edie got back, but I'm confident I can scramble something up."

Sam could feel Mrs. Hart stiffen at his son's innocent statement that talked so casually of her daughter and his apartment as being their home. He hadn't been sure what to think when Pete told him about his future mother-in-law, but he should have known; his boy had never been one to exaggerate.

Mama smiled telling her hosts not to go to any trouble but Pete could tell that Mike was more than a little hungry.

It's no trouble at all Mrs. Hart." Pete assured her. While Sam refilled Mike's coffee cup and then started a new pot, his son started gathering items from the refrigerator, Papa Hart being much appreciative of the ham and cheese omelet with fried potatoes on the side. Mama kept insisting she was fine but the men noticed she took several bites of food off her husband's plate.

After the Gunns and Papa Hart had another cup of coffee and Mike was given a slice of cake, Pete looked from one Hart to the other trying to decide the best way to go about this. Obviously Edie hadn't known anything about this or she would have warned...told him about it.

"I know it's getting late." he looked at his watch but Edie won't be home for about three hours yet. Did you want to stay here and wait for her or would you rather go to your hotel and come back by sometime later in the morning? We could have breakfast depending on when you need to leave and then one or both of us would be happy to take you to the airport.

He watched the Hart's look at one another, Mama starting to say something but Papa taking hold of her hands with a loving but firm grip.

"I'm very sorry Pete, Mr. Gunn but we don't have a hotel room lined up nor can we get one." he paused for a moment, and then continued. "You probably know the Transportation Workers Union is having its annual convention here this weekend."

Pete nodded, "I read about it in the paper."

"I am a member of the union, and being a member I had received an invitation to attend. When I saw it in the mail I decided I wasn't going to go and thought I had thrown it away. I didn't even open it, we just had so much going on with our niece Ashleigh's reception and the soon to be arrival of our third grandchild and I didn't want to take the time or money.

But after what happened the other night between Peg and Edie at the wedding reception that ended in Edie leaving early, her mama kept trying to think of a way to make her listen to what she had to say. So, Peg, tell him what you did," his voice sounding very much like a father scolding a child.

"I was straightening up Mike's desk that night because I couldn't sleep, and when I can't sleep I clean and I found an envelope under the chair. Being the nosey person I am, I opened it and saw it was the registration for this convention."

Mama stopped and reached for her coffee cup with her now free hand but the amber liquid had cooled. Sam refilled it for her and she smiled at him gratefully.

"I went to throw it away until I saw what it was for and where the convention was being held which was here," she said quietly. "And I thought that if we came and had to stay with Edie then I'd finally get a chance to talk her and, I, well, she wouldn't be angry with me anymore. She'd understand that it was Gerry, my sister, twisting my words around."

Pete and his father exchanged looks wondering where this story was going and afraid they might know.

"I didn't mean to be deceitful in anyway but as soon as the office was open Monday morning I called and asked if we could still attend. I was told we were more than welcome to come and they had plenty of meal tickets and lectures open but all the hotels affiliated with the convention were booked.

I assured her that would be fine because we had a daughter who lived in the area and we could stay with her."

"Oh." Pete and Sam said together, things starting to fall into place.

'But when we got to her place, there was another girl living there. I wondered if maybe I had written her new address down wrong, but the girl who answered the door, Lynn I think she said he name was, said she was subletting the place for a few months until she could find an apartment of her own and that we could find Edie at this address. So we get another taxi and he brings us here and Mike says it looks familiar to him somehow and after a few minutes, he knows why. Because it's your apartment Mr. Peter Gunn." She said with an accusatory tone.

Sam noticed that muscle in his son's jaw tighten and he hoped Pete would remember he was talking to a lady and his future mother-in-law. "Now look here Mrs. Hart."

"Son," Sam interrupted quickly. "Mr. Hart how long does the convention last?"

"Till Saturday night and please call me Mike."

Mike." The elder Gunn nodded. "I'm Sam." And the two men shook hands. Mr. Hart had a good firm handshake and Pete was right, you couldn't help but like him.

"Where is your luggage?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hart looked at each other, both of them suddenly looking very old and tired. "Miami, I think they said."

There was another awkward silence much like the one in the beginning, Pete's jaw still clenched, Mike's face on hugged apology, while his wife looked confused and defiant at the same time.

"Pete, don't you think we could find room for everyone, at least for tonight? After we've all had a good night's sleep we can think more clearly about what to do." his father giving him that look that could still make him squirm.

"Yes, I think we can do that." his son agreed albeit reluctantly, "We all might be a little mushed in but we can do it for a couple days."

While Pete tried to figure out where everyone would spend the night, Sam quietly made his way upstairs, heading to Pete's bedroom for the phone.

Dialing the number for Mother's that he had memorized several visits ago, he heard it ring four times before the unmistakable voice of the proprietor answered on the other end. "Can I speak with Edie Hart please?"

"Can I ask whose calling?"

The retired police detective remembered Edie telling him about the news reporters and journalists that had hounded the club right after Pete's arrest and had only gotten worse as the trial had proceeded. More than once one of the waitresses or guys in the combo were offered money to give any and all details on the private eye whether they were true or not and one news reporter in particular had followed Edie until she was more than a little scared. They were ebbing off now but everyone was still being careful.

Still he couldn't help but tease the woman a bit. "I'm hurt you don't recognize my voice." he sniffed " I mean if that's all that ride in the Tunnel of Love meant to you." He bit his bottom lip trying desperately not to laugh.

"Well Samuel Gunn, you handsome devil, I had no idea you were in town. When did you get here and how long are you staying?"

"Just since this morning." he promised. "Edie picked me up at the airport about 11:00. As for how long, were playing that by ear."

"That's good, I'm glad. I think both those kids could use a good dose of Sam Gunn about now. But you are going to find some time to come and see me aren't you?"

"I'd rather chew my own arm off than miss seeing your gorgeous face." He answered back and despite the snort that escaped the woman's lips, her face turned a brilliant red.

"Now what was it that you called for?" she remembered.

"I need to talk to Edie please. "

"I'll get her for you."

"What happened?" the blonde sounded rattled now and he felt even worse. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"You're parents are here."

Mama and Papa?" she asked almost incredulously. "Mike and Peg Hart? Why? Oh, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, honey. You're having the same reaction Pete did. Your mother can tell you the story when you get home, your father will probably be asleep by then; but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Pete's trying to find places for everyone to sleep and their luggage is in Miami so were rustling up pajamas and things."

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it."

"See you when you get here."

Slowly he hung up the phone and looked around his son's room. They could put the two women in here he thought and he and Pete could share the pull out if need be. He walked over to the bureau, reaching in to extract two pairs of men's pajamas, one plain brown, the other blue stripped, his heart doing a small turnover at the sight of the pale blue nightgown that lay in the corner beside them along with a pair of pink flannel pajamas and an old dress shirt of Pete's that obviously was now being used for sleeping in and not by his son.

'Stop it Sam,' he told himself firmly. 'Your son is almost 35 years old and he's in love with a wonderful girl-woman and it's none of your business how they decide to live their lives.

He found the linen closet and picked out some sheets and blankets, pretty sure he remembered seeing a couple of pillows in the closet downstairs where he had put his suitcases and headed back down. Mrs. Hart was on the telephone, her husband sitting in a nearby chair sound asleep; Sherlock curled up on his lap. Pete stood at the balcony door seeming to be staring at nothing, his fingers playing a rhythm on the glass.

"Want to give me a hand here son?" the elder Gunn indicating the items in his arms. Pete nodded taking half the load; making up the bed on the pull-out couch while Sam did his best to make the other sofa into something comfortable. After a few minutes Pete went to the hall closet and returned with three pillows, running up stairs for clean cases and trying his best to plump each one up before placing two on the pull out and one on the sofa

Margaret Hart walked over to the chair her husband was sleeping on, gently running her hands through his hair. The look on her face as she watched her husband sleep looked so much like the few times Pete had caught Edie staring at him his throat began to ache. He really wished she'd get home. He thought.

"You'll have to forgive him." she said giving the Gunns an earnest look. "I made him come straight from work; he barely had time to change clothes."

"I think it's been a long day for all of us." Pete gave her a genuine smile. "Pop brought down a couple pairs of pajamas, if you want to help Mike into the bathroom over there." he pointed to the door. "Then we can get him settled on the couch."

Peg nodded, calling her husband's name and patting him on the cheek until she got him up on his feet and into the half bath. In the meantime Pete gave Sherlock fresh water and made sure his food bowl was sufficiently full. The tabby was sitting on top of a book shelf: tail twitching because his comfortable lap had disappeared.

"If you don't mind son, I think I'm going to turn in too." Sam looked at his watch. "It's after 1 and I've been up since six this morning. Whatever we do tomorrow or should I say today, I'd like to be fully awake for it." They both chuckled at the thought.

"Go on up to my room and get changed Pop, Pete told him. "I'm sure Mama won't be up for a minute or so. I'm going to wait up for Edie in the kitchen if that's all right. She should be here before too long and I promise not to make too much noise getting into bed."

Sam chuckled. "You mean like you did when you were five years old and jumped up in the bed and almost gave your mother a heart attack?"

Pete couldn't help but laugh. "I scared her to death. I didn't mean too, but she had said if I got scared by the storm I could come in and sleep with you, and I got so excited to tell you both that I didn't get scared I jumped up between you real fast," both men laughing heartily.

"We had it great then didn't we?"

"We still do."

Mama and Papa came out of the small bathroom; Peg leading her husband over to the couch and helping him lay down on the fragrant sheets. She covered him with the blue blanket lying over the back of the sofa, watching him for a moment before backing away. "Thank you." She nodded to both men.

"You and Edie are in the bedroom upstairs." Pete told her. The bathroom up there has a full bath and shower and there are plenty of towels and washcloths under the sink and a couple extra toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet. If you can't find what you need you have my permission to look for it."

"Thank you." She nodded, giving him a smile. "Good night Mr. Gunn." she directed at Sam, "It was nice to have met you."

"You too, Mrs. Hart." Sam gave her a smile. "Sleep well."

Sam watched Margaret Hart as she walked up the stairs; her shoulders slumped in tiredness, her movements slow.

As far as he could tell she was exactly as Pete had described her. Except for the stress it would bring to both Pete and Edie; the elder Gunn was glad the Harts had come. It would be interesting to see exactly what his son's future in-laws were like.

He watched her open the bedroom, hesitating before stepping inside and closing it firmly behind her.

Heading to the bathroom to get ready for the night there was one thing he was absolutely sure of— the thoughts that would go through her head when she found the drawer that held her daughter's nighties and his son's pajamas lying there together.


	14. Chapter 14 My Kingdom For a Kiss

Finally, this chapter is done! It's taken forever but ran into insurmountable problems. And now it's here. A fun chapter that I thank Black Angus and Ranger Baldwin for VERY much with lots of help.

Rating is definitely T

Chapter 14

My Kingdom for a Kiss.

Peg opened the door to Peter Gunn's bedroom and took a deep breath before crossing over the threshold, her shoes sinking into the soft depths of the carpet.

Shutting the door firmly behind her, she could see the small flicker of a night light coming from what she assumed was the bathroom, the rest of the area bathed in the shadows of darkness

Slowly her eyes adjusted until she could see the outline of a lamp to her left and she reached down to flip the switch.

Standing with her green eyes closed for a moment, she opened them to find a nicely furnished room much neater than she had expected for a man. But then he did dress very nicely without having a woman lay out his clothes.

The second thing she noticed was the bedside table and bedside table, and the gold medal statuette that stood next to the lamp. Picking it up she saw there were words carved on the bottom but even if she had been wearing her glasses she couldn't have deciphered them; it appeared to be a language they didn't speak in this part of the world. ('Where did they speak it?' She wondered.)

Mike's brother Charlie had been the head of the Religion and Culture Department at some university in Kenya for five years and had brought home several similar items that he said were mainly prayer and fertility god

Looking at what she was holding in her hand she wondered which one this was; prayer or fertility? And why anyone would want such a thing in the bedroom? It looked at her with his empty eyes and. she wondered how it got so lucky to live upstairs. It was bad enough that the man had all kinds of these ornaments downstairs in the living room and thereabouts but to have one right here in the bed room seemed close to sacrilegious. And did these gods work better when they were ugly? Not that she believed they worked.

She yawned so hard it made her jaw hurt and she sat the statuette back down in its place. There would be plenty of time to look around and ask questions tomorrow. Right now, she needed to take a shower and get ready for bed.

The light switch for the bathroom was on the opposite side then what she was expecting, but soon the lights over the medicine cabinet came on and one in the center of the room. She walked over to the mirror, looked at herself for a long moment and couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry. Well, it wasn't anything a shower and a good night's sleep wouldn't cure.

Not sure what to do with her clothes and remembering they didn't have their suitcases, she laid her dress, hose and cardigan on the chair outside the bathroom and threw her underwear in the hamper.

There was a basket that contained washcloths sitting on the windowsill and she took one over to the bathtub, pushing back the shower curtain and turning on the tabs. The warm water caught up quickly and after stepping in she stood under it for several minutes indulging in the feel of the spray as it fell over her body. Finally reaching for the washcloth she had put over the curved rod, she picked up the soap and started to wash herself.

Mama smiled at the scent of the Ivory soap, a favorite of hers since childhood. Her mother had used it to give her and her siblings' baths when they were babies and she had done the same with her two. She loved the fresh clean smell and the way the water seemed to bounce off the bar. When Ben and Edie were little, she would give them each a good-sized piece and they would have races to see whose was fastest since the soap floated. Then they would see if they could sink each other's. It had been good, messy, fun if not wet!

Spying two bottles of shampoo on the rim of the tub she grabbed one and poured some out in her hand, running it through her hair. It was thick and made your hair feel luxurious from the start, not something she would except to find in a man's bathroom, especially one who kept his hair cut so short. It had a nice orangey smell that she knew her men would never use and suddenly she was hit with a desire and dread to pick up the other bottle.

It was the same size and had the same color lid but when she flipped it to the other side it said **Fitch's** across the front. With a heavy sigh she put it back in its place, finished washing her hair and turned the water off.

The towel was thick and absorbed the water off her body easily and she liked how soft it was. She and Mike still had the same towels and linens they had gotten for wedding presents 36 years ago and they were well used. Every now and then she thought about getting new ones but except for the guest room she just never had.

She rubbed her hair vigorously until it was mostly dry, and then took another towel to wrap around herself as she made her way to the sink.

Peter Gunn had said there was a toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and she found it exactly where he said it would be, a tube of Pepsodent lying beside it.

After brushing her teeth, she replaced both items, and took a quick look around the shelves but didn't find much of anything. A bottle of aspirin was on the top shelf beside a box of Band-Aids and an unopened bottle of Mercurochrome; a box of razor blades that were sitting unopened on the bottom shelf, a man's razor and a can of Barbasol along with a shaving kit. Two prescription bottles sat on the top shelf, both of which had Peter Gunn's name on them; the contents of one expired six months ago.

The vanity area around the sink was nice and neat, a pretty blue color that she had seen somewhere before. Two toothbrushes sat in the holder, a tube of the new Colgate with fluoride in between them. A half-used bottle of Aqua-Velva stood nearby as did a spray bottle of Right Guard Deodorant for men, and a bottle of Ban Roll-On designed for women.

One vanity drawer held fingernail clippers, two nail files and a pair of tweezers. She also saw a small container of hair pins, a couple of headbands and a pair of small silver hoop earrings. Another small plastic container held some change, a beautiful pair of pearl earrings, a key and a $5 bill.

The second drawer had a box of Kleenex, an unused cake of Life Buoy Soap, a box of tampons, a bottle of vitamin B-12, an electric razor, clear nail polish, a box of Motrin and a small calendar with the days marked off.

A yawn escaped that made her jaw hurt and she wondered what time it might be. She couldn't remember what she had done with her watch but if Edie wasn't home yet it had to be around 2. She really needed to get some rest, she could think about all this tomorrow. And she needed to think of what to say to Edie, to make her understand why she had told Peter what she had. But right now, another yawn insisted she see about getting to sleep.

Checking the first drawer she found a plethora of men's boxers and socks; the former all in black and brown, the underwear in typical blue or white but some had stripes and polka dots and one with squiggles that made her giggle. She'd have to get Mike a pair that's all there was too it, and yes, she would make sure he wore them!

Back in the corner she found two pairs of briefs that would leave little to the imagination if worn by the right man and she stood staring off into space for a moment before she hurriedly crossed herself and prayed forgiveness for thinking such things.

The drawer beside it was full of bras and panties of various colors and kinds. Most were the comfortable cotton ones that Edie had always preferred but it was the silky ones that caught her attention. She picked up one, wondering what the point to it was. It certainly wasn't going to cover anything, and the matching panties would barely do the same. A man wouldn't even have to remove them, if he didn't want to take the time. For some reason, that thought made her blush and she shook her head hard.

She couldn't help but think that Mike wouldn't have objected to seeing her in one of these outfits at one time. Knowing her darling husband he wouldn't mind now. He was always telling her she hadn't changed at all from the day he first saw her, but she knew from experience the Irish were great flatters.

She picked up a pair of the white cotton briefs and put them on, continuing her search. Two drawers over Edie's pajamas and nightgowns were sharing space with Mr. Gunn's night clothes and again that strange feeling washed over her.

It was silly she knew but the items looked settled and together like they had been sharing that drawer space for a long time. Why couldn't they each stay in their own bureau and if they must just come over and visit sometime. Why did they have to come here and stay? Wasn't the dresser drawer they came from missing them?

What was she doing? She needed some sleep. At the bottom of the pile she found a very plain blue nightgown with long sleeves and pulled it over her head.

Just because it was there and so was she, she opened the bottom drawer finding shorts, sweatpants, t-shirts from various places, socks with holes, an old pair of slippers, a very ragged bathrobe and a baseball cap that said Peter Gunn: Man for Hire in white stitching. She picked it up and looked at it, then tossed it back in the drawer. She had to admit, it was kind of cute. But now it was time to turn in.

For the first time since coming in to the room she turned and looked at the bed. It was a very nice-looking queen size covered with of all things a double wedding ring pattern quilt and two pillows covered in yellow cases sticking up over the top of the covers. It looked so comfortable she thought as she pulled the quilt back revealing a butter colored blanket and sheets that matched the pillow cases exactly.

Mama started to climb into the bed when she remembered the statuette and decided she'd rather not sleep beside it. While walking around to the other side of the bed, she noticed a small tin lying on top of the bureau. She didn't want to look but she had too.

The head of a solider from Roman or Greek times was stamped on the red lid and underneath him were the words Improved Trojans. The bottom of the tin stated the price and the amount which was twelve. And here they were sitting right out for anyone to see. What if her father saw these or, or Mr. Gunn's father, for that matter? Peg started to set them back down but then had the overwhelm0g desire to open the lid.

There were five condoms left in the tin, not even half. From the time these had been bought and brought home, seven of them had been used. Seven times her daughter and that man, and she looked at the bed. Questions she thought she would never have about her daughter or anyone else for that matter flooded through her mind.

How long did it take to use seven condoms? Half a month? Seven days? Three days? Edie had been home Friday, Saturday and Sunday and she had told her father that Peter Gunn had been dehydrated or something but this was Tuesday, technically Wednesday but oh was her head starting to hurt.

She stared down at the Trojans, counting them once more, suddenly opening the top drawer of the bureau and throwing them inside. Surely someplace in here there were clean sheets.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was 2:45 when Edie's key turned in the front door and she quietly entered the apartment. The first thing she saw was Sam sleeping soundly on one half of the pullout couch, the way his eyelashes fell across his cheeks looking very much like Pete.

Across the room her father was sleeping, his light little snore so nice to hear. Sherlock was curled up on Michael Hart's back, happy and content; she knew he'd stay there awhile. Walking over to stand beside the couch, Edie reached out and touched the feline's nose, his answer to open half an eye- glad to see it was his "Pete's Honey

She watched Papa sleep for several minutes before leaning down to kiss his cheek. No matter what excuse her mother had cooked up for being here, she was so glad to see her Papa. She hadn't gotten to see him near enough when she'd been home. And even though she was upset with Mama she was glad she was here too, not that she was ready to forgive and forget quite yet.

Taking off her coat she placed it on the chair nearest the door, and then put her shoes on the floor beside it. She noticed a light was still on in the kitchen and he headed there. Hadn't she told Pete not to wait up? She should be angry but thrilled was the word.

Sure, enough he was sitting at the table still in his clothes from the pizza lunch, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"Hi." She said heading for the chair next to his. He hurriedly put both the cup and cigarette down, and pulled her onto his lap instead.

"Hi." He answered, placing his forehead against her temple, one hand resting on her knee. "I'm glad your home, I was getting lonely for you."

Edie felt her stomach give a delicious flip at his words. "What with a house full of people?" she teased.

"Don't even joke." He kissed the side of her neck letting his lips linger against the skin. The blonde sighed deep in her throat and he obliged her by doing it again only this time closer to her ear.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered against her skin. "They'll never miss us."

"We can't do that." she shook her head firmly but reluctantly. "They are our visitors."

"Yes, but they're asleep." He insisted, the hand on her knee moving to her inner thigh.

"Pete! No! "She protested, her eyebrows rising in that familiar way, her teeth biting into her lower lip to keep from laughing. Managing to get off his lap she headed over to the cabinet for a glass.

He was up and taking her in his arms before she could reach for one, his lips moving softly down her cheek, lingering at her ear, his tongue tracing the delicate bones, then his teeth gently grazing the lobe before moving down her neck, until he knew her body was one giant duck-bump. Her voice was still protesting but she was leaning against him heavily.

"We've got five people in this apartment now." He explained in between kisses. "And we barely have enough food for you and me. I checked the frig, two mushy apples, a bowl of spaghetti, a pack of crackers and a half quart of butter milk. I figure it's the least we could do to go out to all the night A&P and pick up a few things."

"Is that what you figured?" she asked him, her hands playing with the ends of his hair. "You just thought we should do that at 3:00 in the morning?

For an answer he put his fingers against her cheek and pulled her face to his giving her a kiss that made her head swirl and the world go with it, his lips clinging to hers until she couldn't think or breathe.

I'll be right back." She finally said in a breathless voice when his mouth left hers.

"I'll get the keys."

Edie took the stairs two at time, flinging the door open before she remembered that Mama was there and would be asleep.

But instead of finding her mother sound asleep, Margaret Hart was coming out of the bathroom carrying a pair of coral sheets, the yellow ones lying in a pile by the foot of the bed.

"Mama, what are you doing?" she asked, going over and taking the sheets out of her mother's arms and laying them on the bed. "I just changed the sheets yesterday morning; there isn't anything wrong with them."

"I had no way of knowing that." Peg told her, spreading the bottom sheet out on the mattress cover. "You had no idea we were coming and you wouldn't have had time to make up the bed or put up fresh towels. But that's alright, because I found the fresh sheets and it won't take but a minute to put them on."

"Oh Mama." Edie shook her head, trying not to be frustrated at her mother's kindness. "Here let me help you." The singer said taking the other end of the sheet and securing it to the upper left corner. "Did you find everything you needed?"

She nodded at everything her mother was saying but she knew she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was only on one thing right now.

"Edith June are you hearing anything I've said?" She heard her mother's voice cut into her amorous thoughts and she truthfully shook her head.

"No Mama, I'm sorry I haven't really been paying attention. I guess I'm just tired. "

'It's no wonder.' Peg wanted to say thinking of those seven missing Trojans. "I was just saying that I dragged your Papa here against his will so I could apologize to you and Mr. Gunn about what I said and did Sunday night but when we get here we find out that some other woman has been living in your apartment and you just haven't been coming over to check on him, your living here."

"Yes, Mama, I'm living here. And please don't get the idea that I'm only here because Pete doesn't want to be alone. I stayed here while he was in jail." Edie spat out the last word-she had really come to hate it, "because it made him feel closer to me. I'm here now because yes, he wants me to be here but also because this is where I belong. I'm not here as a nursemaid or his protector. I live here with him because this is our home.

As for Lynn, she's a very good friend who needs a place to stay and I have one. Now, Pete and I are going to go out to the all-night grocery and get a few things for breakfast. We can talk more tomorrow I promise. "

"Go on." Mama waved her hand toward the door. "Like you said we can talk more tomorrow."

"You found everything you need for now?"

"I think so."

Edie hugged her mother and said she'd be back soon. Casually she glanced at the top of the bureau on her way out, hoping she could pick up the red and white tin without her parent noticing. Except that it wasn't there! Edie felt a little panic in her chest as she looked carefully, knowing the tin had been there last night and she was sure she had seen it this morning. She hadn't really paid attention, it had lain there for a month or maybe longer- the last time they had used one was the day before she had left for Virginia which was a good six days ago but, a whole container of Trojans just couldn't walk off!

Closing the door behind her, she once more took the stairs in a hurry, finding Pete by the bar ready to go, holding out her shoes and coat. She put her shoes on and Pete helped her with her coat, the two of them taking hands as they walked towards the back door shutting and locking it quietly behind them.

"They weren't there." She told him as they stood on the first step. "I didn't have a lot of time to look around, but I know they were lying near the Kleenex box and now they're gone." she said much more calmly than she felt. "I know it's been several days, but I'm sure it was still there this morning, unless you moved them before Sam came up."

"No," Pete shook his head. "I didn't know Pop was coming remember, so I wouldn't have had time if I had wanted to, which face it, he knows I'm a big boy."

"I was probably just too anxious." She sighed, as they walked into the laundry room itself. "It just surprised me when Mama was awake. It was a very nice idea, though."

"Did you think we were giving up?" Pete gave her a smile that melted her bones. "That's not an option here."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After her daughter left, Peg finally climbed into bed, closed her eyes and tried to relax. It wasn't the bed's fault she thought rolling over with her face toward the door. This was one of the best mattresses she had ever lain on and she wondered if there might be some way to find out what kind it was, as they were planning on buying a new one soon.

Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea but then again it would have been much better if the plane had left on time and they hadn't lost their luggage and if Edie had been at her own home like she should have been.

What had the man done that he gone to prison in the first place? She honestly couldn't remember. And wasn't he a detective.

The clock on the bedside table on her side had a glow in the dark dial and she saw it was 4:30. Where was that girl anyway? How long did it take to pick up some eggs and bread and bacon?

It was darker in the room than she was used to and she missed Mike's gentle snore. Switching on the lamp, Mama made her way to the bathroom hoping. she might find a magazine while she was in there but the only things besides a vase on the windowsill was a book called _Ten Ways to Find Yourself._

Deciding against that one, she headed back towards the bed a huge yawn splitting her head in two. She had to get some sleep or she wouldn't be worth a thing tomorrow.

Leaning over to turn the lamp back off, she spied two books and a pair of glasses lying on top of the bigger coffee table type one. Curious she picked the glasses up noting they were black but feminine in cut and she wondered when and why her daughter had started wearing them. Holding them up to her own eyes everything looked a little fuzzy.

She retrieved the smaller one first it being closer, shaking her head at the title- _A Correspondence of_ _Two Souls_. Where in the world did the child come up with such books? Mama's eyes crinkled in amusement as she put it back and then she reached for the other one. The cover was slick and when she grabbed at it, it fell open to the center page causing Margaret Hart to think she was going into cardiac arrest.

Surely, she had not seen what she thought she had _. 'You're very tired Peg.'_ she told herself. _'Remember_ _that.'_ Taking a firm hold of the book, she brought it up on the bed to get a better look. And oh, was she sorry she had.

A woman in lingerie was lying in a bed, a sultry look on her face as she stared up at the man lying on top of her. It was obvious he was naked, even though the only part you could clearly see was his behind, one of her hands posed seductively on it.

What kind of book was this? And why was it here? Not bothering to read the article that followed, she blindly flipped three or four pages; this picture making her heart beat even more wildly. Again, there was an attractive girl in lingerie, even skimpier than the one before, her hand clearly inside her partner's boxers reaching for the bulge inside.

"Oh, Holy Mother." Peg crossed herself, not sure what to do. She laid the book on the bed beside her, batting at the page of the woman with the grabby hands when the next page rolled over. The background was a bluish black and if you looked at it just right, you got the impression of hot water steaming down. Across the top in large bold letters it said _**SHOWER SEX.**_

Shower sex? Sure, she and Mike had made love in some places you might call different or strange she supposed. She'd never forget the night they broke in the backseat of their first new car. They'd been married three years, and they had saved every extra cent for that car. Ben had just turned two and they had paid their next door neighbor a dollar to watch him. That had been a magical night.

Or the time they had been out in the hammock in his sister Marcie's backyard on a crisp fall day and of course the couch more than once when they couldn't or wouldn't make it to the bedroom. But shower sex? It didn't sound appealing to her at all! Turning the page, she saw several illustrations of various sexual moves with water running down on top of them. Who would do such a thing?

Were Edie and that man doing things like this? Or maybe this -she wondered as she turned the next page showing a naked man standing against a wall an equally naked woman wrapped around his middle, his hands on her hips while they, well they, she slammed the book shut. "Not with my daughter you don't!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Options?" Edie asked, slipping her arms around the PI's neck. "I like options."

"Yeah, I thought I heard some place that you might." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"You did?

"I did."

He kissed her slowly and deeply, her hands curling on his neck, her fingernails digging in to his skin. "I like the way you do that." She told him, resting her head against his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should try it again."

Three kisses later, they stepped from the laundry room and out into the garage.

He opened the door for his love to get in the car smiling down at her face. He was trying to ignore that cold chill that kept washing over him far to often these days.

"Pete?" Edie touched his hand. "Everything okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Tell me how did you get to be so pretty?"

"Beats me." Her eyes shining. "My Papa said I was born this way."

"Well, I guess we can't question Papa, can we?" He grinned as he pushed her body gently against the car door and began to nibble her neck.

She could have easily stood there all night with her lover's arms around her, his hands caressing her behind and his mouth and tongue doing exquisite things to her neck and ear lobes. But they really should be going.

"Pete. You know the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get there and we could. " she whispered something in is ear that earned her a provocative grin.

"You really think that?"

"You'll never know if we don't get going."

"Hmm," was the only sound coming from him, his lips lightly touching the skin along her collar bone.

"Honey, remember I told you when I left Mama upstairs she wasn't asleep yet which means she could still decide she needs something. And she'd not have one problem coming straight down here to tell us what it is either."

The PI gave her one last lingering kiss on the lips and then moved her away from the car door, opening it and helping her slide on to the front seat. Hurriedly he went around to the other side, slipping in beside her and put the key in the ignition. A few seconds later they were on their way. She'd have to remember that, she couldn't help but smile. It worked like a charm.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete stopped the car in front of the Rexall Drug and told Edie he'd hurry. She nodded as he kissed her quickly.

He was hoping to get what he wanted and leave but seeing that Jerry Molinari, a longtime acquaintance was the pharmacist on duty he knew he'd have to pick up a few extra things. Hurriedly he threw some items in the basket, casually picking up a magazine before approaching the druggist with his request.

Jerry nodded very solemnly at the PI's request and went to the back to retrieve the item, giving out a chuckle as he turned the corner.

The Pete Gunn he knew from five years would have dreamed asking for such a thing at 3:30 in the morning, nor would he have had much reason too. This Pete Gunn was a much-changed man for the better. "I'm out of your usual brand so I hope these will do." He handed the other man a tin of Durex that said in embossed letters it contained 36 items. "Just ring them up." The PI said and taking his bag ran back out to the car.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete pulled the car into an empty spot at the marina and turned to Edie. "Are you ready?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

Taking hands, they walked along the boardwalk stopping at a midsize yacht. After making sure she got on board safely he took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to a small but nice-looking stateroom; switching on the overhead light. "Welcome aboard Miss Hart." And he did a little bow that made her giggle.

The blonde took a quick look at their surroundings seeing a deep, comfortable chair that looked a lot like Pete's Barcalounger and a couch that was more like a love seat.

There was a coffee table in front of it and it looked like there was a bar against the wall but it was hard to tell with Peter Gunn's warm hands caressing her neck and shoulders as the man slipped her coat off and let it fall to the floor.

She let out a happy sigh as his lips came down hard on hers; tongues meeting and then he sucked hers into his mouth, kisses so deep, breathing was next to impossible.

Edie shivered with desire, meeting each kiss stroke for stroke. She helped him shrug out of his coat which allowed better access to that long, lean, body, firm chest and his erection that laid solid against her stomach.

She reached for his fly but his hands pushed hers away, holding them tightly against her side. "Weren't you the one who told me patience is a virtue?" He smiled.

"I was a fool." She answered back, wrangling one hand free. "I had no idea what I was talking about."

"I see." He smiled again, his hands wandering underneath her blouse arousing sensations that made her forget everything else. She threw her head back and closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his fingers that outlined her stomach, moving on to count each rib, then heading to her back, fumbling with the hooks of her bra, the full breasts tumbling out against the material of her blouse as the undergarment fell to the floor.

He never could resist her nipples, running his thumb over each one, feeling them growing taut under his palm and he smiled with satisfaction as a soft moan escaped her throat, and he grew harder knowing her panties were now more than a little damp.

They knew there wasn't time for more of the play they loved so taking hands they walked over to the chair, Edie sitting down to remove her shoes and blouse, while Pete removed his trousers, taking the condom from his coat pocket he had placed in his pocket earlier on the arm of the Barcalounger.

The hook on Edie's pants got stuck, and Pete swore he'd bite it off if he had to, but they finally got it loose, tossing the garment to the side.

After making sure she was comfortable, her lover laid down over her, their kisses even hungrier than before if such a thing could be possible; his legs falling in between hers.

Edie unbuttoned his shirt putting her arms around his neck slipping her hands under the collar, his skin warm to the touch. She took a small taste of his earlobe finding it salty and much to her liking.

He groaned low in his throat, placing his hands around herd sde buttocks, pushing her into him. Even through her panties he could feel how wet she was and he couldn't resist slipping two fingers down past the waist band, moving in the warm wetness until she cried out in her pleasure.

"Pete," her breathing thready. "Please now."

They pushed her panties down to her ankles, her left foot looping them from the side and flinging them out somewhere.

Next, they pushed his boxers down, Edie loving the hot and heavy feel of his erection against her hand. Knowing they needed to hurry she went straight to the Durex placing it where it belonged making sure it fit snuggly.

Taking his hand, he separated her knees, lowering himself into that special place reserved only for him-the soft, wet caves of her body holding him tight inside.

Edie grabbed his shoulders as he went in slow at first and then deeper, and she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth invade her body as the orgasm washed over her. Feeling like she could fly, she hung on to Pete's shirt, wanting to bring him along with her.

His arms tightened around her as he felt her completion, and he squeezed his eyes shut burying his head in her shoulder.

He let out a groan as all the feelings rushed through him. This is where he wanted to be, the way he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

Just her and him and the indescribable pleasure he felt when he was with her this way. He lost all control as he felt her tighten around him that wonderful light-headed sense of completion and pleasure taking hold. He never knew life could be so wonderful until he had met this woman. Did he deserve her? No! But God or whomever had blessed him anyway.

Clinging to one another they lay on the chair for not near enough time, slowly getting up to face life.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

The couple ran into the all-night A&P hurriedly pulling foodstuffs off the shelf hoping what they were getting made sense together. It was well past 5:00 a.m. when they headed back to Pete's apartment and they knew they should be in more of a hurry but they couldn't make themselves care.

"Whose yacht did we christen?" Edie asked with a smile, her head against his shoulder. She smelled so good he wanted to ravish her all over again and he had to grip the steering wheel. Seeing the swell of her breast through an unbuttoned opening in her blouse he almost did regardless of the time.

"Do you remember Mike Garvin?"

The man who saved your life in the scuba incident?"

Pete nodded. "I'll tell you how I got it sometime."

They came back into the apartment the way they left, making sure the backdoor was locked and bolted for safe keeping. But instead of finding their fathers asleep, Mike Hart and Sam Gunn were sitting at the kitchen table, eating cake and drinking coffee while they laughed over Mike's story about six year old Edie wondering if trees got lonely when the leaves fell off.

"Papa!" Edie smilingly protested as the couple walked in carrying three bags each. She started putting the items in her bag away, the fact that she knew exactly where everything went, not escaping the fathers gaze.

"One of us could have gone out in the morning," Sam said noticing his usually impeccably dressed son had a shirt tail sticking out. He gave Mike a pointed look, who nodded when he saw what Sam was referring too. "So, it was very nice of you."

"We figured no one should have to get up early. " Pete stated matter of fact putting a loaf of bread in the bread box. "We can all rest easier now."

"Glad you made it back before the storm kicked in" Papa Hart remarked innocently, now noticing his daughter's curls were laying in tangles against her neck and Pete's hair was standing straight up in the back.

"Oh yeah, its miserable being out in the wind and the rain late at night." Sam picked up. "I'm sure this time of year, the wind would be especially brisk, coming up underneath your coat and ruffling your hair."

"Well there's not a cloud in the sky but I am very tired so if you gentlemen will excuse me." Edie had a confused look on her face. "I think I'll turn in."

"Good night Bug." Her father reached out his hand and she squeezed it with her own. "Sleep well Papa, you too Sam."

"I'll be right back." Pete told the men. "I'm going to walk this young lady to her door."

As soon as they were headed for the stairs, Mr. Hart and Mr. Gunn rolled their eyes and muttered "kids."

"Thank you for this evening. " Edie said in between kisses on her lips, neck, and throat.

"Oh no, thank you." He smiled laying a kiss in the middle of her mouth. I had a very nice time."

"As did I."

They shared one last kiss, ending it reluctantly before Pete handed her the condom tin and opened the door for her.

She slipped the tin in her coat pocket and shut the door behind her. All the lights were out and Mama was laying on **her** side of the bed, facing the wall. Carefully, Edie hung her coat up in the closet, put her clothes and underthings in the hamper and took a quick shower.

Groping in the dark so as not to awaken her mother, the younger woman opened the top bureau drawer reaching in for underwear when her hand hit something round and smooth. She inwardly groaned and felt a mixture of anger and amusement welling up inside her. That was Mama's m.o. all right, out of sight, out of mind.

She found a pair of panties and a nightgown, crawling quietly into bed beside her parent, closing her eyes and thinking about what she and Pete had shared that night. She loved that man so much it made her crazy, she smiled to herself.

Suddenly the light came on and her Mother's hand touched her back. "Edith, I need to talk to you."

Edie rolled over to face her mother. "Please not now Mama, I'm very tired. And I'm sure you must be too. I promised you we could talk tomorrow."

"This isn't going to wait until tomorrow." And she pulled the large glossy Illustrated _Encyclopedia of Sex_ from under her pillow.

"Mama, where did you get that book?" Edie sat straight up, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table and pulling out bobby pins, putting her hair back with them.

"It was on this table over here." Peg explained. "There were two books and pair of glasses sitting on top of the larger one. I picked up the little one but it was physiological stuff." And she wrinkled her nose in a way that always made Edie smile. "So, I picked up your glasses and this book fell on the floor. Honey, please tell me, why do you have this book?"

Before Edie could think of what to say, her mother opened the door book to a page of what up at the top said in a bold font **. HOW's Your SIX NINE?** And touched her daughter's arm."Edie, you know I don't approve of what is obviously is going on here but this book? Graphic pictures and details of…." She lowered her voice. "sex acts."

"Mama, what's your point?

"Does he?" she indicated down stairs. "Does Peter not satisfy you? Do you not, um you know...? Does he not know how to have proper sex? Is that why you have to have this book?"

The singer closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. No one would ever believe this if she told them. Oh, how she loved her Mama.

"No, Mama, everything is fine in that department. Pete had a magazine on model trains and we saw the ad for this in the back along with the sea monkeys and invisible glasses. We thought it sounded amusing so we bought it. It's mostly just for fun."

"But why does that page in the back have the corner turned down? "

"Which page?"

Peg turned to a page in the back with the corner creased that read across the top **_So You're Pregnant, Now What?_ ** "Are you thinking of having children with this man? Because that would not be a great idea at this point especially with no chance of marriage apparently. Would you want that man for a father?"

"Mama, I'm not pregnant. I'm not even close to pregnant. And I'll stay that way if you stop hiding the condoms." And she gave her a pointed look. "Pete told you before and I agree, that our life is our business and not anyone else's unless we decided to share. Someday we will have kids, but not now, we aren't ready. And no, I don't want Pete for a father, I want him to father my children."

"Don't be cute missy." Margaret answered back. "You've moved in here lock, stock and barrel. And yes, I did find the condoms and not even hidden away this time. But then I found this book and I already told you my first concern but when I saw this corner creased and found out you've been sleeping beside a fertility statue for who knows how long."

Edie gave her a questioning look. "I called your Uncle Charlie and asked him and he said yes, that's exactly what it was, not that it matters because I don't believe in that hocus pocus anyway but I just wanted to tell you that if you do get pregnant and have a child, there isn't any way you can leave.

"Mama, I love you. But, this is my life and Pete's life and what we do or don't do is our business and no one else's, not even yours or Papa's or Sam's. Now can we please turn off the light and get some sleep?"

Mrs. Hart placed the book back on the table and turned off the lamp, settling down into her pillows. Why was her daughter so headstrong? Ben wasn't this way.

Edie rolled over, her head sinking down into the pillow. Not even Mama's words could take away the glow of making love with Pete completely. But she was tired and the only thing worse than not being able to sleep on her own side of the bed, was knowing that the person in her spot wasn't Pete. She fixated on a bump in the ceiling and thought about their evening.


	15. 15

Mama followed a wonderful odor as she walked down the stairs in Peter Gunn's apartment, the aroma of bacon, eggs, cheese and onions and something sweet meeting her as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Hiya darling." Mike Hart stepped away from the muffins he was mixing, to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. "You look pretty this morning."

"Thank you." She answered looking down at the beige skirt and light blue blouse she had found in the closet. "I'm just glad the clothes fit. " She said with a laugh.

"You do look very nice Mrs. Hart." Sam said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "There's cream and sugar on the table."

"Thank you, Mr. Gunn." She took the coffee gratefully putting some of both condiments in the mug before taking a deep drink. "Now what can I do to help?"

Pete looked up from the bacon he was frying and gave Mrs. Hart a polite nod. "Did you sleep well Mrs. Hart?" He hoped his smile was friendly. She just always scared him a little bit. Not that he'd admit that to many.

"Very well." She took another sip of coffee. "With a mattress that comfortable it's hard not to. Let me finish that bacon for you, I can't stand doing nothing. "

He started to protest but thinking better of it, did a little bow and said 'thank you.'

Papa was putting his muffins in the oven while Pop was scrambling eggs, so Pete decided to set the table.

"Edie not up yet?" Her father asked.

"She didn't sleep well." Peg answered. The couple times I woke up she was tossing and turning and earlier she said her head hurt."

Without saying a word Pete took two of the brown cups down from the cabinet and filled them both with coffee, putting a teaspoon of sugar in one and headed out the kitchen door.

Mama laid the spatula down on the spoon rest and wished she had an apron. She looked from one man to the other hoping one of them would call out to Peter Gunn telling him they would take Edie the coffee. The younger woman was still in bed, hadn't she made that clear?

When it seemed like they hadn't even noticed that Pete was gone, she went back to her bacon, shaking her head in dismay.

The PI quietly opened the bedroom door, setting the two cups of coffee on the bedside table. Edie was laying with her back to the door, her hair laying across the pillow making a pretty picture.

He sat down beside her, leaning over to lay a kiss on the side of her neck, breathing in the scent that was hers alone.

"Hi." She said softly, her face still turned from his. "I missed you last night."

The PI maneuvered his long legs onto the bed, pulling her close to him so that she fit against him like a puzzle piece.

"I missed you too." He answered back, laying a kiss in her hair. "Your mother said you tossed and turned most of the night. Everything all right?"

Edie rolled over, burying her face in his chest "I discovered two very important things last night and I don't care for either one."

"You want to tell me what they are?" He lips hovering near her ear.

"I can't sleep if I'm on the wrong side of the bed." He nodded, knowing this to be true. "And if I am on the wrong side, it's even harder if you're not the person on my side. "

"Can't win for losing, can we?" He teased, kissing her neck once more. "I brought you some coffee, you better drink a little before it gets cold. "

She pulled herself up, Pete arranging her pillows behind her back, her head against his shoulder while they drank their coffee.

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30. Breakfast is almost ready. Your father's making those wonderful muffins. And there's bacon and eggs"

"Muffins." She said back. "That sounds good." Handing him her cup, she rolled out over him, her feet hitting the floor.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, I want to take a quick shower. " she told him, pulling the gown over her head. "Save me a muffin. "

Fifteen minutes later, Edie came in to the kitchen looking sunny in a yellow dress, her feet clad in Pete's slippers.

"Well look who finally decided to join us" her father teased as he got up to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Papa." She kissed her father's cheek. The second cup was even better than the first she thought as she reached for a muffin. The taste that was, not the situation." She threw Pete an affectionate look.

"Honey, don't you want some eggs and bacon?" Her Mother asked, starting to get up.

"I'll get it Mama. " she reached for a plate and helped herself to both.

The table was short a chair, both fathers starting to get up to give up their seat, Edie thanking them as she headed for Pete's chair. "Scoot over" she poked him in the arm. Her lover moved over putting his arm around her to keep her steady.

"So, what are everyone's plans?" Pete asked, thinking how very fatherly that sounded. He liked that thought for someday.

"I looked in the catalog, Peg brought and there's an interesting meeting starting at noon, so I thought I'd go over to the convention center and see what it's about. Ted and Irvin said they were coming so maybe I'll see them there."

"I've got a voice lesson at 1:00." Edie said in between bites of her muffin. "Before that I thought I'd go to my apartment and pick up a couple things and see Lynn. I'm supposed to be at Mother's at 6:00 to go over a new song with Emmett before the fellas get there".

"I was hoping my son would reacquaint me with the town." Sam Gunn winked at Pete.

"Don't worry Old Man, I've got plans for you." The younger Gunn shot back, the resemblance in their smiles clear.

"Good thing I've got witnesses." Sam said.

"I never heard a thing." Edie grinned, placing a kiss on Pete's cheek. Gathering up both of their plates, she placed them in the sink. "I'll wash them before I go"

"I can do that." Mama insisted gathering up more dishes. "I thought maybe I'd just stay here and see what I can find out about our luggage and I thought maybe I could make dinner if everyone could make it back by 5:00?"

"That would be very nice, thank you." Pete smiled. "If you can't find what you need, phone numbers for the grocery and pharmacy are inside the drawer by the stove. Just charge it to my account."

She gave him a smile, looking like she might say something then turned to clean off the rest of the table.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Between Sam and Pete's clothes, Edie found an outfit for her Papa assuring him he looked very nice. Taking a silver tie clip from a small round box on the dresser she placed it right in the middle of Pete's blue tie and smiled.

"You look very handsome. " She assured him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Mama might not let you go."

Michael Hart took both of his daughter's hands in his and squeezed them affectionately. "Thank you for being understanding about this whole mess. I tried to explain to your Mama that a phone call would have sufficed but you know how she gets."

Edie nodded her head. "That I do. At least I know she loves me."

"Never doubt that."

They walked down the stairs together hand in hand discussing the art on the walls.

Sam was standing by the front door, Sherlock, apparently over his fear of the man was dancing around him trying to catch the fringed ends of his scarf, while Pete was clearly looking for something.

"Honey have you seen my keys?" He reached out a hand to Edie who took it in hers, the fingers sliding into each other's like a puzzle piece.

"Not since last night." She shook her head. "I know you would have had to have them when we left the, the um when we left the drug store because you used them to let us in. What coat did you wear last night?"

"You weren't wearing a coat or jacket last night. " his father remembered. "You both were carrying grocery bags and Edie had her coat on, but you just had on a coat.

Pete shook his head. He was sure he had left here last night with a coat on, it had been chilly. And he was sure that Edie had removed it on the boat.

The couple's eyes met, both trying to keep the panic out. Had they left Pete's coat back on the yacht? It wasn't that Mike Garvin might find it there, he knew Pete had a key, but what he might find in the coat pocket with the keys.

"Go ahead and take my keys." Edie told him. Mama will be here, she can let me in." The blonde went to where she knew she had hung her coat the night before and pulled her keychain out of the pocket.

Peg came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel looking from one person to the other. "Is everything all right?"

"Mama have you seen Pete's keys or his coat?" Edie asked. She looked nice in that outfit the singer thought. But something was missing.

"I found a coat this morning when I came down and I hung it up in that back closet. I'll go get it." Peg went to retrieve the brown coat, noting as she took it off the hangar, the soft feel of the suede, the aroma of tobacco and aftershave and what was that? She sniffed the collar again. Perfume, the sweet, mysterious scent that Edie favored.

She reached her hand in the pocket and pulled out the set of keys they'd been looking for. "Found them." She called out, heading back to the front door. Carrying the coat over her arm, the keys in her other hand she couldn't help but smile. It seemed that even suave, overconfident private investigators could misplace keys or a coat like a 12-year-old boy!

Curious as to what else the man-boy might have in his pockets, she ran her hand down into the one that had held the keys and came out with half of a Lifesaver roll. She never would have thought Butter Rum, he seemed to be more of a peppermint guy from what she could tell.

Even more curious to find out what unexpected thing there might be in the other pocket, she was disappointed by half of an Ace comb and a button. And then she felt the other item, her heart picking up speed. It was a shiny paper that said Durex in small purple letters and she knew exactly what it was. 'Shopping for groceries hmm?' Quickly she placed the item in a nearby ashtray and headed back to the group, handing the coat to her daughter's boyfriend. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not a problem at all, thank you." He smiled, putting the coat on. "I'm not sure how I didn't realize I hadn't done it myself. Ready Pop?" He turned to his father.

"Whenever you are."

"Can we give you a lift Mike? We're going right past the convention center."

"Then thank you. I'll take you up on it."

"Honey, we drop you by the apartment?" Pete asked. He held her keys back to her, grabbing her hand and holding it tight for a minute before letting it go.

"That would be nice."

Mama closed and locked the door behind them, looking down at the cat who stood there staring at her. "So, kitty, where do we start first?" Sherlock looked up at her and scurried up the steps.

PPPP PP PP

The Gunn's dropped Edie off at her apartment building, Pete promising he'd have the car back in plenty of time for her to take to work that night. Sam watched as the couple kissed goodbye, becoming even more convinced they were perfect for each other.

"I like Mike." Sam said as his son pulled the car out onto Linden Street, heading towards the 1200 block of River Street.

"I do too." The PI agreed, nodding his head. "Despite our first meeting." And he rubbed the back of his head with a rueful grin. "We had a lot of good talks and discovered we have a lot of things in common besides out love for Edie."

"Do I dare ask if we might be co-grandfathers some day?" He looked over at his son with an inquiring look.

Pete grinned. "Maybe you should ask him."

"Why do I bother?"

Pete took a turn down River Street past a group of warehouses, bars and eating establishments, pointing to a restaurant of sorts called Guido' s.

"Well take you there before you leave." He told his father. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it serves some of the best Italian food and pizza you'll ever have."

He made a turn onto River Road, the river itself coming into plain view, tall trees growing along the bank, ducks chasing each other through the water.

Pete pulled his car into a nice gravel area and turned off the engine. "Let me get your opinion on something Pop. "

The two men walked in silence, the sound of gravel soon turning into the swish of grass. "It smells nice out here, it's pretty." Sam said. "Kind of hard to believe it's the same river that flows through town. "

The two walked past the beginning of several cement block foundations, stakes laid out in front seeming to mark where the landscaping might go. Pete led his father up a slight hill a few feet further, stopping at a spot that had three cement block steps going down towards the water.

"After my first big job, I did two things." He pulled the now familiar gold cigarette lighter from his pocket "and I bought this piece of property. I got it for next to nothing and always thought if I held on to it in about ten years' time I could resale it for 2-3 times what I paid."

"It's a very sound plan" Sam nodded, measuring the size of the land in his head. You'd never have to work a day in your life, if you didn't want too. Besides, what would a guy like you need with a wonderful piece of river front property? Especially then.

Pete took a cigarette out of his front pocket holding his hand against the tip, so the wind wouldn't play games with the flame. Exhaling deeply on the Lucky Strike, he watched the smoke travel away from him, then crushed it under his foot.

"You think your pretty smart, don't you?" He smiled.

"Well, yes. " Sam nodded, reaching down to pick up some of the soil. It was nice he determined as he ran it though his fingers. Dark and rich with just enough sand to make good drainage.

"Well you're right, I'm thinking now I'd like to keep it. That I should keep it. I arranged with the lawyer that if anything should happen to me ownership goes to Edie."

"And if nothing happens?"

"Then I hope you plan to spend lots of summers here with us."

"Us as in the two of you or would that perhaps be the eight of you?" The retired policeman's smile growing wider.

His son's deep blue eyes gave off a panicky look his mouth opening but no words coming out.

"Didn't think I heard, that did you?" Sam teased. "You had been back from the hospital a week or so and we were working on a crossword puzzle over the phone. Edie had come in earlier you had told me and while I was conferring with your Uncle Luke about something I gather was important, she had joined you on the couch.

He was talking in one ear and what the two of you were saying was going in the other ear. She was telling you about her friend June whose boyfriend had broken up with her because he didn't want kids and she did.

Then Luke said something, and I got caught up in that. The next thing I heard was I want lots of babies and I could imagine the look on your face! Four or five or maybe six she said." The older man chuckled. " I was shocked you hadn't passed out."

I kind of surprised myself to tell you the truth. I think my jaw must have dropped thirty feet. Edie said my ears turned red " he shook his head as he remembered. And then she said well, not now but please before she was old and gray. "

"Isn't being in love a kick in the head?" Sam teased.

"Actually, for me Pop it's more like a kick in the shins."

"You'll have to explain that one to me someday." His father looked perplexed

Pete grinned. "Come on Pop left's go."

They walked back to the car in cheerful silence, Sam putting a hand on his son's arm before getting inside. "And hopefully before I'm dead and buried."

"Pop!" But he knew his face was one big grin. "Let's go get some doughnuts."

"Tunnel of Love?"

"Where else?"

As they headed back to town he couldn't help but wonder if the car behind them had been the same one that had joined them half way out. A shiver went through him along with that feeling of panic that always seemed to be right on the cusp lately.

"Pete? Son?" Everything all right?"

"I'm fine Pop, just a chill. Wait until you try the bear claws. They are just to die for.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

It was 2:30 in the afternoon when Edie Hart opened the door to the apartment, the smell of apples and cinnamon greeting her like a long-lost guest.

"Mama?" She took her coat off, hanging it in the nearest closet, then slipped her shoes off leaving them by the chair.

"In the kitchen. "

She picked up the white bakery bag she had brought in with her and headed to the room.

Every nook and cranny of counter space was covered with bowls, pans and baking implements.

"You've been busy."

"I figure everyone deserves a nice meal after last night. I took Mr. Gunn up on his word and ordered the food he didn't have for what I wanted to make. "

Edie watched her mother slice up apples stopping every so often to add sugar and cinnamon. She hoped that meant there would be pie or cobbler tonight.

"He wouldn't have told you that if he hadn't meant it. And Mama you can call him Pete. "

Peg turned around wiping her hands on an oversized barbeque apron, giving her daughter a smile. "What's in the bag?"

"The best doughnuts you've ever eaten." Edie sat down taking one out of the bag to show her. "I got one for each of us."

"Now, that's a doughnut!" Peg looked at the flaky dough, each link feeding into the next one, a drip of raspberry jam coming out at the end confectionary sugar sprinkled on top. Coffee?"

"Please."

She poured two cups of the amber liquid, adding a splash of half and half to each one followed by a dash of cinnamon.

She handed one to her daughter who took a sip and closed her eyes in happiness. "Perfect as always Mama."

She took another sip, before setting it down. "There's a raspberry filled and a chocolate creme filled. Which do you prefer?"

"Why don't we split them?" Edie's mother brought over a knife.

They ate their treats in silence, both licking their fingers not to waste a drop.

"I wouldn't even try to make those." Mama took a sip of coffee. "I don't think you could."

"Before you go, we'll have to get some bear claws. They are to die for." Edie walked the short distance to the sink to wash her hands, drying them on a nearby dishtowel.

"I wonder where Sherlock's off too?", her eyes going to his usual spot on top of the refrigerator. "He must be sleeping pretty soundly to miss doughnuts."

"He took off right after everyone left. I wasn't worried about him, don't cats sleep most of the time anyway? I know that one of Ben's did. "

"They do sleep a lot, but Sherlock likes to be with people. I'm surprised he's not been up on the frig watching you. But his sleep patterns are probably off. He likes to nose around at night and usually he'll end up crawling into bed with us. But with so many people here I guess he got confused. The singer poured herself another cup of coffee, taking it black this time.

Mama got up going back to her apples, adding in some nutmeg and ginger to the mix, turning to place it in the refrigerator then took her pie crust dough off the back of the stove and started pounding it with her hands.

"I'm surprised the two of you find time to do any actual sleeping."

Edie looked over at her mother, not sure if she had heard what she thought she had. "Excuse me?"

Peg took a rolling pin, Edie didn't know they had, out of a drawer and covered it with flour.

"I know you heard me. And I'm sorry if it sounds harsh but from the evidence I've found sleeping seems to be a very rare thing around here." Mrs. Hart started rolling out the crust with a practiced hand, taking a drink of coffee then moving on.

And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. The sex book..."

"Mama. I explained that last night." she interrupted. "It was for fun-a joke. I thought you understood that?"

She gave a wavy smile. "This morning when I brought your boyfriend his keys, I discovered that wasn't the only thing in his pocket. Along with a half roll of Lifesavers there was an individually wrapped Durex condom. But you told me last night you were going out for groceries."

Edie started to say something, but her mother held her up hand like a stop sign.

"You couldn't wait five minutes to start pawing each other? Not even when your mother comes all this way and, and, loses her luggage and tells her husband half-truths so she can come and apologize to you?

No. You say we need food but you and your boyfriend run to the pharmacy to replace the immoral birth control that your mother rightfully hid, so the two of you can go out to God knows where and fornicate!

I raised you to be a God-fearing Catholic girl who I expected to meet a nice man, marry and give your father and I a couple of grandchildren. But here you are almost 30 years old and still playing keep the bed warm."

For the first time in her life Edie Hart felt something akin to hatred towards her Mother and it scared her. She wrapped her arms around herself, hating the cold feeling.

"Not that we must prove anything to you, but Pete and I did get groceries last night. If you don't believe me then ask Papa or Sam, they saw us carry them in, three bags each and put them away. What might have happened before or after that is none of your business.

"I am your mother, that makes it my business."

"And I'm your daughter-your daughter who loves you very much and would never hurt you on purpose. But I stopped being your affair the day you and Papa let me leave home. I'm a grown woman with my own goals and wants and beliefs. And I love Peter Gunn. And I always will. And he loves me. And you putting that look on your face won't make it any less true. We don't talk about it a lot, but I know that marriage and children are in our future and when it does happen, you and Papa will be proud grandparents."

She searched her Mother's face vainly for a smile or even an essence of one, but she just calmly wrapped the now folded pie crust in wax paper and place it in the Frigidaire.

"And not that you deserve to know this, but it had been six days since we had had sex and I know you know how that feels. I hold those memories to my heart of the looks you and Papa gave-still give each other. And when Papa would come back from conventions and meetings and we always had take- out from Mr. Wong 's so you could help him "unpack?" and she winked at the word unpack. Ben's bedroom was right beside yours, remember? "

"I do hope you have children someday Edith." Mama pulled out the chicken she had ordered and started cutting it into pieces. "And that you feel the hurt, I'm feeling right now."

Edie sat her coffee cup in the sink, looking at her mother with a mixture of love, anger and amusement. "Mama, this is how it is. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't like it."

The younger Hart, headed to the living area, picking up her shoes as she headed for the stairs. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Honey?" she heard Pete's voice before she was even fully awake, even happier than usual to see he was leaning over her much like he had that morning.

"Hi." She said softly looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"HI." He said back, drinking in the beautiful depths of her periwinkle ones.

"You must have been really tired to fall asleep in the middle of the day."

"It's Sherlock's fault," she told him with a smile. He was laying here in the middle of the bed and I laid down beside him to have a heart to heart and he lured me to sleep. With Pete's help she sat up and he pulled her down on his lap.

"Where is the buzzard?"

"Downstairs, stealing pieces of doughnut from Pop." The PI grinned. "You'd think we never fed that cat. Funny thing though, your mother said he didn't show up when you brought some home."

"No, he didn't." Edie shook her head. "He wasn't even downstairs." Edie got from her place on his lap and walked over to the closet pulling out one of her favorite blouses, a cream colored one with a Peter Pan collar and a pair of black slacks. She looked very nice in it, but it was a sign to Pete that not all was fine, she usually only wore the combination when she was feeling down. "I told Mama I couldn't believe he was missing his doughnuts, I had raspberry and chocolate."

He watched her change clothes, following her to the bathroom as she washed her face, put on some mascara and lip balm and brush her hair. "I'm ready."

Pete grabbed her hand at the bathroom door and held it between both of us own. "Is everything all right.?"

"For now." She gave him that smile that made his heart flip over. "Mama's been working all afternoon I think, and I definitely want something to eat before I have to go."

Pete gave a small bow, "after you."

Right before she opened the bedroom door, she put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him deeply. "Now, we can go."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Mrs. Hart, I will never need to eat again." Pete leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in satisfaction. "That was one of the best dinners I've ever had."

"Thank you." she couldn't say Pete or Peter no matter how hard she tried; which she did have to admit, wasn't very hard at times. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I haven't made chicken and dumplings in a long time, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I started planning this meal."

"Well, you picked the perfect one." Sam Gunn assured her. "It's one of his absolute favorites."

"And the green beans with the onions and bacon." Pete added. "Don't ever tell her Pop." He looked over at his father, but I think Mrs. Hart had Marjorie beat."

"Trust me, I won't be saying a word, I want to get back in my house!"

Dinner had been a good meal, everyone enjoying Mama's chicken and dumplings with the aforementioned green beans, cranberry sauce, and dinner rolls with honey butter. They had talked about their days, how spring was coming etc., while each one tried to pretend they weren't the one giving Sherlock food under the table.

When Peg brought out the Apple Crumb pie all the men declared they couldn't eat another bite and then each asked for copious pieces.

Edie had enjoyed the food as much as anyone, but declined the pie, sayings she really needed to get to Mother's. "I made two." Mama told her, "I'll make sure they save you a piece."

"Thanks Mama." She smiled, but Pete noticed, the gesture seemed a little weak this evening.

"What time should you get home Ede?" he father asked, getting up to give her a hug.

"About 2:30, but don't wait up."

"No promises." He pulled her hair.

"Walk you to the car?" Pete slowly got up from his chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as they walked through the laundry room.

"Nothing really that important."

"If I said that, you'd have my head." he half laughed. They were standing by the car now, his body pressed against hers.

"True, I would." She nodded. "I really need to go."

"Was it Mama?"

She looked at him, then around the parking lot as though she was thinking, her eyes coming back to rest on his."

"There are a few things we need to work out."

"Honey, I don't mean to sound rude, but it seems like there is always something to work out with Mama."

"I promise we can talk later. And I'll tell you, and you can tell me about the weird thing that happened to you today."

"Nothing, weird happened today."

"if you say so." She smiled. "Go eat your pie."

He helped her in the car, leaning in through the window to kiss her goodbye.

How did she know he had thought he was being followed today?

" _Just one of the reasons you love her Gunn."_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _He was already in the small room, police standing all around him, guns cocked daring him to move._

 _Jacoby sans tux was standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face. "Any last words Pete?"_

 _The PI looked straight ahead determined not to look or talk this time. He was innocent, and he knew it. And Jacoby does too he told himself; it's all just a dream_

" _Put him in the chair and back away slowly," an unfamiliar voice said in the background and before he knew it, two burly men were picking him up and placing him in an oversized chair, clamping him down in it. Pete felt the urge to scream but someone stuffed his mouth full of rags._

 _With his hands tied, he tried to lash out with his legs, but the guard with the gun held them fast while the other pulled out an envelope that held several pictures._

" _I bet you'd like to see these wouldn't you?" the voice said. Pete felt a cold sweat break out over him but he couldn't move, which made his audience laugh._

" _Goodbye Mr. Gunn." And the hissing started, getting louder the harder he struggled._

 _The room became hotter and hotter and despite his resolve he started to scream._

Michael Hart wasn't sure what to do as he approached Peter Gunn, the younger man covered in sweat, his tall body in a fight fetal position, his eyes almost glazed.

Sam had gone out about half an hour ago, and he was torn between leaving the PI and running upstairs to get Edie.

He sat down beside Pete, wiping his hot face with the edge of the sheet, murmuring a story about Edie and a chicken that grew louder as he remembered more details of the Rhode Island Red rooster who thought his then six year old Edie was its mother.

It was only when his daughter's boyfriend began to relax and the sweat and crazy look in his eyes had subsided, did Mike stand up and volunteer to get Edie.

Pete nodded, sitting up, placing the pillow behind his back. "Thank you, Mike." He gave the man a shy smile.

"I think you should call me Papa."


	16. 16 And a Good Time Was Had by All?

For Black Angus who is so extremely patient and a darn good helper and best of all a friend. I'm sorry for all the trouble.

Chapter 16

Thursday morning dawned dark and dreary , the smell of rain heavy in the air. Peter Gunn sat on the patio looking towards the river , a cold cup of coffee and a half finished cigarette in an ash tray on the small table beside him. _What was he going to do?_

Why were these dreams persisting? It just didn't make any sense. Nor did the dreams themselves for that matter.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks."

Edie handed him a brown mug as he had done for her the day before. She sat down beside him, laying her head against his shoulder, her fingers absentmindedly tracing a pattern on his knee.

"What's everyone up too?" He asked after several large sips. The warm liquid and caffeine felt good running through his veins. He'd felt so cold since his dream.

"Sam is making some kind of breakfast casserole and Papa is making hash browns. Mama is putting the finishing touches on her famous cinnamon rolls"

He had smelled the dough rising all night, the odor of butter, flour and yeast reminding him of his childhood.

"She keeps making all this great food I'm going to get fat." Pete smiled, sitting down his cup of coffee on the near by table. Gathering up her hand in his, he kissed the palm gently, holding it tight in his grasp.

"You're going to get fat? I ate more yesterday then I have in I don't know how long. And today isn't looking good either especially with those cinnamon rolls in the house."

"That's alright." Pete gave her a wink. "We can exercise the extra pounds off together."

"Crazy." His kiss tasted like coffee and his own unique flavor and the blonde savored it.

A knock on the patio door startled them, both looking up when Mike Hart slid it open. "If you two want any hope of those rolls, you better get in here now. Sam and I have inhaled half of them already." He teased.

"We're coming Papa." She smiled at him. It was one of those moments that made Pete wonder if they should have a daughter would she look at him like that?

Pete decided that Mama's cinnamon rolls were one of the best things he'd ever eaten, even better than Edie had once described them to him. "Thank you for breakfast." He thanked his company. And especially for making us your cinnamon rolls, Mrs. Hart. I've never had anything better."

Peg found her face flushing and despite herself smiled. "I'll make you a batch before we leave if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much, thank you."

 _His smile was incredibly contagious she thought. Honestly she couldn't blame her daughter for falling for it. But falling was one thing, jumping off a cliff quite the other._

"Are you going to go to meetings today honey?" Mama turned her attention to her husband of 36 years who was trying to sneak his daughter's coffee cup away without her noticing. It was a game they had played in some form since Edie could drink from a cup.

"There's an interesting one at noon I thought I might catch. After that Ted and Gus and I are going out for lunch and then walk around and look at the displays. "

Sam laid down his knife and fork, turning towards Mike Hart. "Mind if I come with you? I'd be curious to see."

"Sure, I'd like that. " Mike said finding he meant it. The idea of spending time with Sam Gunn sounded like a nice idea.

"You don't mind do you son?" The older Gunn looked over at the younger one.

"Would you like to come too Pete?" Mike asked him. "We could make an afternoon of it."

"If you don't think your friends will mind?"

"Not at all. If you don't mind some bus talk."

Sounds interesting to me." Pete nodded, finding he meant it. "And we'll stop at Guido's on the way home and pick up dinner that way no one will have to cook."

The men were soon on their way, mother and daughter saying goodbye from their places at the sink where they were washing and drying the breakfast dishes.

After they finished Mama once again called the airline, Edie sitting on the sofa across from her-Sherlock curled up on her lap enjoying his head massage.

Even with only being privy to one side of the conversation the singer could tell by the way her mother doodled on the side of the phone book things were not going well. If the person on the other end knew what was good for them they would be more accomodating she thought.

"But that's not going to do us a lot of good!" The older woman snapped after 20 minutes and being transferred four times. "Rest assured I will be contacting your supervisor." Margaret Hart hung up with what sounded very close to a slam. Edie buried her face in the cat's fur to hide her smile. _Good for Mama_ she thought!

"I take it, it wasn't good news?"

Peg got up, laying the phone book on the coffee table. "They said oh we are so sorry Mrs. Hart but it looks like your luggage has gone to the Isle of Jersey. Isle of Jersey! That's in Britan for heaven's sake! Can't they tell the difference in their Jerseys?"

Edie set Sherlock over on the next cushion, her bare feet sliding into Pete's ragged slippers. "Did they say when?"

"It will be at least Tuesday ma'am." She mimicked the worker she had last talked to. "What's the point in that? We'll be home by then."

"At that rate you might as well have your luggage sent back home."

"I think you're right about that. I guess I'll call them back and see if they will send it to Greater Pittsburgh airport. Max is going to pick us up there Tuesday morning so it should work out.

Your Papa says there is a washer and dryer downstairs and you do have a few other things I can wear. Your father would wear the same thing everyday if he could get away with it. " she smiled with affection.

"True." Edie grinned. But between Pete and Sam he has plenty to wear until you leave. I bought a package of boxers the other day, I'm pretty sure Pete hasn't opened them yet. I don't have any plans for the afternoon so we could go shopping.

"That's very sweet of you." Peg smiled, "are you sure you have the time? 'Had the girl said boxers as in men's underwear? Why would she be buying him underpants?'

"I'm sure. We should at least go look. We haven't been shopping together in a long time. and since Pete and I want to take you all out to dinner Sunday night and I really hope your coming to Mother's while you're here, those are both very good excuses to look for a new dress."

"It would be fun to look." Peg smiled at her daughter. "And I don't remember the last time we spent together. All right! I'm going to call the airline back quickly and then I'll be right up to change clothes so we can go. "

She watched her daughter head up the stairs, her heart singing. They would have several hours to shop and maybe grab some lunch. And she wanted to make sure she got the girl a new pair of slippers.

The airline said the luggage would be sent to Greater Pittsburgh and they gave her the name of a contact, which she wrote down on a near by notepad. Heading for the stairs she noticed a pillow was laying on the floor and she made a detour to pick it up.

Looking around she saw it belonged to an armchair in the corner and she went over to reunite them. 'More than likely the cat.' She thought. As she laid the pillow in its spot she saw something that looked like a corner from a piece of shiny paper caught in the cushion and curiously pulled it out.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" She almost dropped it when she saw it was an Durex Condom wrapper bereft of its contents. It fell to the floor and she bent to pick it up, running to throw it away in the garbage can under the bathroom sink. Had they had sex in THAT chair? Turning on the water she washed her hands three or four times finally drying them on a white towel with blue butterflies.

"Mama?" She heard a knock at the door and she took a deep breathe. "I'm going to run down and check the mail. I laid out a dress on the bed I think you'll like."

"All right. Thank you Bug."

Peg decided she'd not say anything about what she'd found she didn't want anything to ruin what had potential for a good day.

She did like the dress and brushed her hair back into a barette she found in a vanity drawer. It was the same drawer that had the calender with the days marked off, sixteen X's neatly through the middle. Telling herself she'd think about that later too, she slipped on her own shoes, meeting her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"I called a taxi." Edie said handing her her coat. "Let's start at Chadwick's. "

The first stop was the men's department where Mama bought a couple of undershirts for her husband, two pairs of black socks and the pair of boxers with the squiggles on them.

Edie bought a package of pocket handkerchiefs, two sleeved undershirts, one sleeveless and a blue tie with gray stripes. Peg tried hard not to pay attention but it surprised her that her daughter bought these things in front of everyone when it was evident she wasn't married or engaged to the man they were for.

Next Mama asked if they might go to the lingerie area- "Your braissers are a little big for me." She said lowly.

"Of course." Edie nodded. "It's on the third floor." As they rode up in the elevator, the blonde couldn't stop herself from comparing their chest size. She had never thought about it before. She'd always been happy with her 36 C; ( Pete certainly had no complaints) but never thought or noticed that her mother might be smaller.

And why was this bothering her so much?

Mama found an eager sales girl to help her in her quest, Edie walking around the department looking at the watches and jewlery and deciding she could use a couple pairs of stockings.

She hadn't meant to buy anything else but when she saw the pale pink negligee she knew that she had to have it. The material was soft with an overlay of flowers and the top was wickedly see thru. She could see Pete's reaction now and she smiled widely.

She asked the sales girl if she had it in her size, delighted when she came out with one. Mama came over as Edie was paying, two more boxes in her collection. "Find what you need?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes I did, they have a nice selection. I see you found something for yourself." She indicated the now wrapped box the sales girl handed back to her.

"Yes. You could say its for me." Edie nodded. "It's around 2:00, why don't we go look at the dresses and then go to the restaurant.

They found the perfect dress for Mama, dark green with a full skirt, fitted bodice and a bow on the left shoulder.

"I don't need a new dress." Peg insisted but Edie could tell from how she looked at it she really liked it.

"Hello Miss Hart." the sales girl approached them. "Would you like to see the dress in your size?"

"Hello Margie, its nice to see you back

"How's the baby?"

"He's fat and sassy." The girl answered. "Thank you so much for the outfit. We're going to get his picture taken in it next week. "

"It was my pleasure. Margie this is my mother Mrs. Margaret Hart. Would you see if you have this dress in her size?"

While Peg tried the dress on, Edie walked around picking up a long sleeved white blouse and a gray cardigan for herself. When she came out, both Edie and the sales woman looked up in surprise.

"Mama you look so nice." Edie smiled, giving the bow a slight touch. "It would be perfect for dinner, not to mention Papa won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Margaret Hart looked at herself in the three way mirror, knowing that Mike would indeed like it very much.

Checking the price tag, her face fell and she shook her head. "I don't have quite enough left. Mama smiled wistfully. "Could you hold it ?" She asked Margie.

"Oh no Mama, its my treat." Edie told her. The dress is a gift from me to you."

"Your very sweet but I don't want you to spend your hard earned money on me, Edith. You need that for your own things." Her mother insisted.

The lady said they could hold it a day but Edie shook her head and told the woman that she would take the dress and her items and please charge them to Mr. Gunn's account."

"Of course, Miss Hart." Margie smiled. "Would you like them delivered?"

"We'll be in the lunch room." The singer told her.

I'll have them brought to you."

Edie didn't notice the look on her mother's face as they once more got into the elevator, going down this time to the main floor where the department store's lunch room was located.

The maitre d' Noah welcomed Edie with a warm smile and insisted that Mrs. Hart must be her sister because she was defintely not her mother.

For a few minutes Peg felt better not able to resist the young man's flattery. The table he led them to was beside a large fish tank with various bright colored tropical fish swimming and hiding amongst rocks, coral and plants.

Both women accepted the menus but Edie laid hers down on the table knowing that no matter how long she looked she'd still end up with the chicken salad. She thanked the waitress who brought them some ice water, ordering a glass of ginger ale, the chicken salad on a croissant and a side of fruit.

Mama finally decided on the club sandwhich with coffee, watching as the waitress hurried away to put in the order. She hadn't realized her daughter was talking to her until she touched her hand and asked if she was tired.

Peg shook her head and tried to smile. "Maybe a little. But you never sleep as well when your not in your own bed. Now if you could imitate your Papa's snoring." She smiled.

They both laughed . "Sorry about that."

"I'm kind of surprised the two Mr. Gunn's are sleeping so well. That snore can be lethal. One thing I will say that mattress is one of the most comfortable I've ever slept on."

"I'm glad." The younger woman smiled. "It took us a while to decide on that one. It's firmer than some but still very comfortable which is what the doctor says is good for Pete's back."

Mama took a drink of her coffee, added sugar then drank some more. "And you picked it out together.?"

Edie nodded as she speared a piece of pineapple. "Since it was going to be our bed, we thought it best to pick it out together. "

Everything was all running together in Peg's mind as she thought of the bras and undershirts laying together, the two shampoos in one shower, the closet that held clothes for two people, the condom wrapper in the chair and the wrapped one in Peter Gunn's coat pocket. And now the words our bed and together were thudding in her head.

She picked up her sandwhich, took a bite then laid it back down. "The last two nights you've barely slept. You've tossed and turned and gotten up and down several times. You are not used to his bed."

Mama, the bed is ours, mine and Pete's. And I never sleep well if Pete's not in it with me or if I'm on the wrong side.

"What do you mean by that, the wrong side?"

The blonde sighed, trying to carefully weigh her next words. "Every bed has two sides right? I sleep on the right and he sleeps on the left no matter what bed we happen to be sleeping in. When he is not in bed with me, I feel off balance. And I'm lonely. " She took a long drink of her ginger ale, thinking a splash of vodka wouldn't hurt a thing. 'Stay calm.'

Peg felt her heart pick up speed and the desire to cry was very real. "I'm not understanding this at all Edith. "

"What's not to understand? Two people sharing a bed, talking and sleeping and spending quiet times together. Knowing that the man you love is there beside you, feeling his body against yours when he pulls you close, listening to his heart beat when you lay your head on his chest. Surely you know what I mean. Don't you wish Papa was laying in bed with you instead of downstairs on a pull out couch?

"Of course I do. I've slept beside your father, enjoying all those things you mentioned for 36 years. She took off her wedding ring and held it up for Edie to see. "Those thirty-six years of marriage give me the priviledge and the right to share a bed with my husband.

But for some reason you think. you have the right as well with THAT man! You've only been with him for how long-a year? How do you even know you'll be together another day let alone a year or 36! Any man who expects you to share his bed, but can't ask you to do the same with his life, is not one you need or should want!"

Edie opened her mouth to refute her but Mama kept right on talking, each word growing louder and louder. The other people in the dining room were glancing over at them.

"And not only has he gotten you into his bed without any promises but you're accepting clothes and personal items from him. Frankly the only man who ever has or will buy me clothes is your father and it hurts me to think how I failed with you on that and so many other things.

Several of the people were openly staring now, Edie squeezing her hands hard to keep herself from looking around.

"Mama!" But Peg either didn't hear her or pretended not too.

"You come in here and pick out underwear for him and buy it without even a sign of shame. And even worse you pick out things for yourself and use his money to pay for it. How did you acess his charge account anyway?

"He signed for me to use it." Edie found her voice. "And that's all you need to know about it. As for whose paying, unless he tells me otherwise I pay for my things with my money. And not that it's any of your business but we have a joint checking account that we both put money into and when I write a check to pay for things that I buy here or elsewhere it's my money that I earned paying for it!"

Mama sighed at the thought of their money laying in the bank together just like the bras and undershirts and she fought a horrible desire to laugh. Her daughter's voice caught her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Edie was wanting to know and once again Peg had the urge to laugh.

" I can't see where I'm the stubborn one here. Men don't give bank accounts and charge accounts and sides of the bed to women they intend to keep around. I love you more than life itself but I don't think it will my fault when all you have left in this world is your stubbornness!"

By now everyone in the small restaurant could hear every word clearly, every eye seeming to be glued to the mother and daughter. Their waitress appeared frozen in her tracks, the coffee pot clenched tightly in her hands.

Giggling could be heard all around them, a woman telling her friend this was better than day time radio.

Edie pushed the rest of the croissant away, laying her hands on the table. Pete would tell her that she didn't have to respond to any of this, to just let it go and she knew that would be for the best.

"Mama." She heard herself say. "This is not the time or place to be having this discussion. If you have a problem with how I live my life, which you've made obvious in front of half the people in town, you could come to me and we could discuss it quietly."

"I've tried that, you never listen. You're still here singing in a bar,shacking up with a man who disappears every night doing God knows what and its all keeping you from reaching your full potential. Why your father ever let you leave home in the first place."

"Mother!" Edie stood to her full height, wondering how long she could actually stand. Half running to the door, she almost collided with a tray of roast beef, not realizing until the cold wind hit her face that she had gone outside.

She heard the click of high heeled shoes behind her but she didn't turn around. Two thoughts were flooding her mind: one to get as far from Mama as possible and the other to talk to Pete.

"Edie! Edie, Edie Hart! Edie I can't run in these shoes! Please stop!"

The blonde turned around happy yet terrified to see one of her best friends. "June, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was just walking and wasn't paying attention. Did you hear everything?"

June Holton gave her an encouraging smile looking as though she was battling with what she was going to say, finally nodding. "Emmett and I were two tables over."

"Oh no!"

"I'm sorry Ede,really I am. I brought you your coat. You left it on the chair and it's chilly out."

Edie accepted June's help with putting it on tying the belt around herself. "I need to get back to Mama."

"Emmett's gone over to the table to get your things and your Mother and we'll take her to your place. That will give you some to think."

The blonde pushed back tears, giving June a hug. "Thank you so much. I appreciate you two more than I can say. She pulled a small silver key ring out of her pocket and handed it to her friend. "Just in case there isn't anyone there, the door keys are on here. The one that says Yale is for the front door.

Pete said they were stopping at Guido's on the way home to pick up dinner so I'm not sure if they'll be there or not but they should be soon. I honestly don't know how to thank you."

"That's what friends are for, sweetie. Don't worry about your mother, just clear your head. "

Edie reached in to her coat pocket and pulled out two bills, handing them to June. "For lunch."

"No, you keep it. You might want to take a taxi or something. We'll work it out later. And Ede if you need to talk I'm here. "

They hugged once more before they parted, Edie continuing down the street.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

The seminar on _Stations, Terminals, Routes and Stops: Keeping Today's Commuter Happy_ was much more interesting than Pete had thought and he found himself getting absorbed in the speaker's lecture. The auditorium they were in seated around 200 people and it was more than half full.

Afterwards the three met Ted and Gus for lunch along with another bus driver named Tim. Tim Shaw was a local driver who said his route was in the Holly Hills section of town. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Gunn." He shook hands with Pete. "I've heard a lot about you. " Pete took them to Nic's Diner where they all ended up ordering steak and eggs and the cherry pie which Pete heartedly recommended.

At one point when both Gunns had gone to the restroom, Gus leaned over the table and said in a low voice to Mike "So that's Edie's guy?"

"That's him. "

"He seems like a good man. Is he the one that Peg is all fired up about?"

"Yes the poor devil. But you know the more I spend time with him and get to know him, I find he's not a half bad guy. I'm very sorry I ever punched him! He's a good man and he loves Edie more than life itself."

"Think Peg will ever come around?"

"I think miracles might exist." Mike smiled. "The ladies spent the afternoon together. I hope it helps"

After lunch they had the choice of several other seminars-

 _The Effect of Population Growth on Urban and Suburban Transportation_

 _The Effects of Traffic Congestion on Timetables and Scheduling_

 _Business Evolution in the Area of Fare Collection and Ticket Control_

 _Intercity Bus Service vs. Short Line Railway Service._

Mike, Pete, and Gus decided on the effects of traffic congestion, the others going to the one on intercity bus systems. Pete was surprised at how interesting it all was. When he had first moved to the city, he had depended on the bus system to get him where he needed to go when he couldn't walk. But he had never thought of everything involved past them sitting behind wheel taking people where they needed to go.

Each seminar took approximately 90 minutes making it 4:30 when they walked back out into the convention hall way. Gus and Ted thanked Pete for lunch and Tim Shaw shook his hand again saying how pleased he was to have met him. "I've heard they're giving out free stuff in the main hall." Mike told the Gunns. 'Should we go check it out?"

"Absolutely! "

Both Pete and Sam were surprised at what they found. Not the local bus system there with a booth full of giveaways, places where you could register for very nice door prizes, and candy for the kids and other near by companies were there as well.

There were representatives from bus manufacturing companies; everything from the frame makers to ones that designed the material on the benches.

Pete won a diecast model of a bus and Sam scored a year long pass. They ended up going to every display, Mike introducing them to a few more of his friends and acquaintances .

It was 4:30 before they noticed the time and decided they better head for home. "I know a great Italian place not far from here. " Pete said. "We can get food to take home."

"Okay," Papa said. "But I'm paying.

"Oh that's not necessary. " Pete began, but Mike shook his head.

"You bought lunch. Let this be my treat."

Guido was pleased to see his friend and after inquiring after the lovely Edie asked how he could help him.

"Just dinner tonight." Pete told him. "My father is visiting and so are Edie's parents so if we could get a sampler that would be good"

The man nodded happily as he walked towards the kitchen. "I will take care of it."

Guido's was barely big enough for a dog to turn around in-a shack like building down by the docks. And no it wasn't much to look at but the food was some of the best. Not to mention the eatery was where Pete and Edie had had their first date and the meal for another important first.

The man, Guido himself was also a valuable source of information for the detective from time to time.

Pete stood in front of the juke box while he waited, hands thrust deep in his pants pockets. It had been a enjoyable day, completely unexpected.

The door opened behind him, the tickling the back of his neck. "Pete?" A nervous sounding voice called out.

He turned around, seeing one of Edie's best friends, June Holton standing in the door way and he gave her a smile. It had taken what seemed like forever to get the model to call him Pete. Sure, he had cleared her of murder once but as Edie had explained that doesn't mean you can't be friends. "

She had come into see Edie at the hospital when she was recovering from a gun shot wound and Edie had promised her friend he wouldn't bite her head off if she'd call him Pete.

" Will you honey?" She had asked him as he had come in the room."

"Probably not." He had blurted out having no idea what it was he wasn't going to do, both women bursting out laughing while he stood there looking bewildered!

"Hi June" he smiled at her. "Picking up some dinner?"

"I just might do that. It smells really good. But I came here to tell you about something. Thank goodness I caught you."

"What is it?" He felt a little flutter in his stomach.

"Oh no Pete. It's nothing like that." She gave a smile. He wondered what his face looked like to make her say that.

"Emmett and I were eating a late lunch at Chadwick's and Edie and her mother were there. They seemed to be having a nice time and I was going to go over and say hello when their um discussion got a little loud and Edie stormed out, leaving Mrs. Hart behind."

'Oh no' he thought with a groan. Edie had told him about the sex book and changing the sheets but he had hoped that would be the extent of it.

"Where is Edie ? And Mrs. Hart? Is she still at Chadwick's?"

"No, Edie took off down Monroe Steet and Emmett and I took Mrs. Hart back to your place along with their purchases. I made her some tea and asked if she wanted to talk about it but she just hugged me and said she was going to take a nap. Edie said you were coming here to pick up dinner. Emmett and I discussed it and thought we'd give you a head's up."

"I appreciate that " he nodded. " I'd forgotten you knew Mrs Hart from before."

"She and my mother were very good friends. We lived by the Harts for years."

"Well thanks for helping her and telling me about Edie." he told her as Guido came out with his food and the PI handed him some money. "Guess I better go find my girl."

He came out with the bags of food, handing them to his father who was talking to Emmett. The first time Pop had met the piano player the two had really hit it off.

"Sorry to interupt " Pete said in a quiet calm voice he wasn't feeling "but June said to tell you, Emmett she was ordering supper. And it looks like the ladies had a little trouble this afternoon so I need to go find Edie."

"Emmett was telling us a little about it." Sam said. Pete couldn't help but notice that Mike 's face held a look of anger, embarasment and amusement.

"Pop why don't you go back home. You can take the car and if I need I'll get a cab. I'm going to look a couple places I think Edie might have gone."

He stopped at her apartment because he came to it first, but Lynn said she hadn't come by or called. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, but if you see her please tell her to call home."

After that he started walking down to Francine's Dress Shop, where Edie's best friend Sheila Bell worked. The shop was in a nice section of town , his tailor was in the same block. So why did he suddenly feel like someone was watching him?

He saw Francine's as he walked around the corner and headed for the shop. Over there, in the alley, was someone there? He shook the thought from his mind and opened the heavy door, bells jingling as he did so.

Sheila greeted him with a smile and a "Hi Pete. He liked the vivacious girl with the dancing eyes and cute face. She and Edie had known each other several years before he had entered the picture and he was glad she had some one like Sheila to talk to.

She's in the office calling you. It's straight back that way. You can go on in. "

"Thanks Sheila," he gave her a grateful grin.

The blonde was hanging up the phone when he walked in, her shoulders bent in concentration. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, her body instantly relaxing against his.

"You heard?" She asked him, covering his hands with hers.

"Not much. June came into Guido's and said you and Peg had an argument of sorts and you needed some time to think. I was pretty sure you'd be here, but stopped to see Lynn just in case." He rested his chin on her hair and just held her for several moments until she said in a quiet voice she was ready to go.

They both said goodnight to Sheila and Edie told her friend she'd call her tomorrow. Pete hied a taxi going by and gave him the address.

Edie didn't say much on the way home but she held tight to his hands, a sure sign of agitation. When they entered the apartment, the smell of tomato sauce and garlic bread filled the air and Pete's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry there, son." Sam teased him.

"Maybe a little." The PI smiled. "You didn't wait for us, did you?"

"Of course we did. Besides Mrs. Hart wanted to take a shower and Mike is washing clothes.

"Don't tell anyone." Edie's Papa winked at her, squeezing her arm as he went by. "If your mama finds out, she'll make me do it all the time."

They decided to eat out of the takeout boxes, Pete, Papa and Pop drinking a Budweiser with their meals, Edie enjoying a glass of red wine. Mama had a cup of coffee with her sampler plate and didn't talk much.

Pete and his dad cleaned up while Edie went to call Mother who told her for heaven's sake to stay home and relax. "Families can be the worst, even though we love them. "

Sam said he was going to visit Mother's and say hello, Pete telling him to take the car. After five minutes when Edie didn't come back down, Pete excused himself and went up the stairs.

Mike took a deep breathe and walked into the living room where Peg was sitting, an unopened book in her lap. He sat down beside her, removing the book from her hands, then covering them with his.

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

For a moment he wasn't sure if she was going to say anything but then she looked up at him with those large,.beautiful eyes and said softly. "Its one thing to sleep with the man and carry on like it's normal but why does she have to flaunt it? She was buying underwear for him and I heard her talking to a man in alterations about the seam line in his crotch area. She charged things to his account, not just his things but things for herself. She even bought me a dress with his money!

I have never allowed a man besides you or my father to buy me clothes. It isn't right. I won't wear it! And honey, you should see what else she bought except it isn't fit for you to look at! No wonder she wouldn't let me see it."

"Then how do you know what it looks like? We've talked about that before Peg. You shouldn't look at things that aren't yours."

She pulled her hands away from his and stood up, backing away from the sofa. "I'm not twelve Michael. I have a right to go through my daughter's things when I feel its necessary. "

"Your daughter is almost 30 years old. She can buy anything she wants."

Whose side are you on?"

Papa watched his wife, reminding himself not to let her go off on bunny trails. Her snooping was not the discussion right now. "This isn't about sides. This is about why you were yelling at our daughter in front of a resturant full of people?"

"I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted to emphasize, out of genuine love and concern. I asked her why she has so much trouble sleeping and she tells me she's on the wrong side of the bed and he's not on the other side and feeling the man you love and some such thing and it went on from there. And it wasn't something she should be talking about."

"Honey,if you could see the two of them..."

"Michael!" Peg threw her hands up in desperation, a look of frustration on her face. He followed as she headed into the kitchen, and started making a fresh pot of coffee. She pulled the silverware drawer open and screamed.

"What is it?" He came up behind her.

"Condoms. I keep finding them everywhere! I've found them in his jacket pocket, there were two in the shower, and a handful in the bedside table and I found a wrapper in between some chair cushions!"

"Well Peg the ones in the bedside table make sense don't you think?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh!" She dragged the word out. "Your impossible."

"That might be so, but your not getting out of this conversation. We are going to discuss this, even if it takes all night!"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete heard water running in the bathroom as he opened the bedroom door, deciding from the way it ran, stopped and then ran again Edie must be brushing her teeth.

He opened the door quietly but she saw him enter in the room by his reflection in the mirror.

"Just one second." She held up a finger as she rinsed off the brush and placed it back in the cup. He grabbed her from behind, swiftly turning her to face him, his teeth snapping at her finger.

"You missed." She started to tease but his lips engulfed hers in a kiss starting slow and growing until they both were gasping for breathe.

"Didn't miss that time did I?"

"No, " she shook her head. "That was a direct hit."

She was wearing one of his old Princeton T-shirts and at the moment nothing else. And old pair of pajama pants were folded up and laying at the end of the vanity. Her face was free from makeup and her hair was like a crown around her head. She was beautiful. And he had to force himself to remember why he was there.

"So, June said your Mama was getting a little emotional."

Edie motioned for him to set her up on the vanity, then directed him to stand between her knees, bringing hers around to touch his.

"Good word." She nodded. "She was sitting there telling me that she had a right to miss her husband at night after 36 years of marriage and what kind of woman was I to let you buy me things and how I bought clothing for you without shame of any kind and I'm not even sure what anymore. She just kept talking and I didn't know the best thing to do."

Pete hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry dear heart. I don't know exactly what to tell you except I'm here for you. And we have to hope that someday she'll understand. "

"I love you Pete."

He held her for a long time and she basked in the comfort of him being there.

"June said she got a little loud when she talked. " he finally said.

"Loud is a good word. I guess its the best word because she hadn't started throwing things yet." And inspite of herself she started to laugh. "Please tell me when I get excited I don't get ĺoud."

"No," he smiled. "You don't get loud. But you do make cute little noises."

"Peter Gunn!" She hit him on the shoulder. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"A great deal of the time. Especially with the way your um not dressed."

"What's wrong with the way I'm not dressed?"

"Nothing."

His hands moved under her shirt, his fingers caressing her sides. He watched her eyes darken, getting almost black when his thumbs made connection with her nipples and she felt them grow hard and tight at his touch, the sensation going straight downwards.

Her voice sounded thready when she said "you do that so well."

It didn't take long for the shirt to fall to the floor, his khakis, sweater and shirt joining it. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, the vanity solid behind them. Kisses were intense and heavy, the ones with her lips on his, the ones he scattered on her jawline and on the side of her neck, the open mouthed ones she pressed on to his chest.

A noise came from the next room and they froze. Was someone in the bedroom?

He let her down, her feet soundlessly hitting the floor. Pete turned the water on, letting it grow warm, then helped her in the tub and she switched the knob to shower. Climbing in behind her, they found their kiss again his hands caressing her behind. He was so strong and solid against her and she touched him gently until he begged her to stop. "We don't have any" he began but Edie reached down into the soap dish and gave him one of the wrapped Durex.

While he took care of business, she turned up the water higher and hoped the bathroom door was closed. Maybe she should go check but before she could move, the PI pushed her against the blue tile, and placed his hands between her legs before entering her slowly; and suddenly the whole world disappeared.

PPPPPP

Mike woke up suddenly around three the next morning chuckling. Getting up as quietly as possible, he went into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of milk and poured himself a glass. He remembered there were cookies in the bus shaped jar that Sam had bought for his son at the convention and he reached in for two or three and saw a Durex condom laying over to the side. He tried not to laugh as he took his cookies back to the table and dunked one.

What a girl he had. He shook his head. Her mother would kill her if and when she found out what Edie was up too. He was pretty sure when Peg had found the condoms in the shower, and right before she went to bed- the one in the hamper he knew something was up.

His daughter was teasing her mother and having a great time doing it. A cookie jar? The hamper? He knew he should tell Peg but he couldn't fight the urge not too.

He took a drink of milk, surprised but amused when it hit the back of his throat. It was buttermilk .

PPPPPPPPP

Friday it rained all day, the men keeping to themselves with a chess tournament while Peg sat on the sofa nearest the fireplace and pretended to read.

Edie flitted from room to room dressed causally in a Princeton University Wrestling Team shirt and a worn pair of shorts, watching and commenting on the chess games, playing with a piece of green construction paper on a string with Sherlock, and trying to engage her Mother in conversation.

Mama sat there stubbornly, drinking coffee and turning pages in her book. She had found two condoms in the downstairs bathroom that morning, one in a plant stand and what was even worse one of the ones in the shower was missing.

" Weren't you wearing that shirt the other day?" She asked her daughter while Edie mixed the salad for dinner.

"No," the blonde said thoughtfully. "That one just said Princeton I think " Mama leaned over her and put more basil in the salad.

"Are you sure it needs more? I thought it tasted all right. Pete went to Princeton, Mama. "

"It needed more. That's interesting that they would call a detective school that. I wouldn't think an ivy league school would like that. "

"Oh Mama!"

PPPPPP

Papa blew off the last day of the convention, Pete let Mike take his beloved car to take Mama out for a drive Edie spending a great part of the morning at Mother's practicing a new song, then meeting Sheila and June for lunch.

Pete and his father played chess, talked about the "old days" and how intense Mama Hart could be, and how much they liked Mike but Sam knew there was something troubling on his son's mind. If only he could get Pete to discuss it or even admit it.

When the Harts returned the four of them played a rousing game of Scrabble, Mama beating the second highest by 120 points.

Around midnight, Mama said she was going to bed and hurried up the stairs. Once in the bedroom she opened every drawer that would open and every door that wasn't locked. She found condoms in a jewlery box and half a dozen on top of the books that lived on a small shelf. Going through the closet she found a prescription for a woman's diaphragm but the date was from a year ago. There was also a lock box that made her more than curious.

She finally took a shower and crawled in bed, hoping she'd get to sleep before Edie came home. She rolled over to face the wall, realizing as she stared at the lamp on the bedside table she hadn't gone through this drawer yet. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she knew she needed to check it just like all the others.

A tin of aspirin, some bobby pins and a tube of Chapstick. A coupon torn out of a magazine for some kind of stockings and a jar of vaseline. A little tin heart was pinned to a child's valentine card and a note that said in no uncertain terms what He would do to her daughter the next time he saw her.

But laying on top of everything was something she never thought she'd see. Picking it up with two fingers she held it up, looking over it clearly. It was a vibrator.

They were sold in magazines as neck and back massagers, but it didn't take a genius to know what they were really for. Why, even the shape! She let it slip from her fingers slamming the drawer shut. Why couldn't she have found a bottle of sleeping pills?

PPPPPPP

Edie came out of the bathroom fresh from a shower at 3:00 that morning, walking quietly to the bed so as not to wake her Mama.

She sat down on the bed, reaching into the drawer for some hand lotion when she heard her mother's voice. "Edith June, what are you doing with a vibrator? And before you say you have no idea what I'm talking about I found it in this drawer over here. Along with this note.

Edie plopped down on the bed beside her mother and tried to remove the devise her mother was waving around like a banana in her hand.

"Mama, is there a door, drawer or cabinet you haven't opened and gone through?"

"Well there is a lock box in the closet but stop trying to change the subject. Why do you have one of these things? If He keeps you so completely satisfied in that department, why do you have it?"

"Mama please. There are just some things you don't discuss with anyone. Even your mother! "

"Well I'm not the one with the vibrator right out where anyone could find it!"

"It was in the drawer." She finally was able to grab it. "And Pete and I are the only ones who need to find it!"

"But why did you buy it?"

" I didn't. It was a door prize that I won at the naughty bridal shower my girlfriend Sheila Bell gave for one of her co-workers.

"What kind of friends do you have? I always thought June was a very nice girl but now I'm beginning to doubt it.

"Good night Mama." The young woman shoved the instrument in the drawer residing in her bedside table and slammed it shut. "Sleep well."

"As if I'll be able to do such a thing." Mama rolled over to face the wall and sighed. Edie on her back looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Oh Mama!

PPPPPP

Edie laid the dress she had gotten for her Mama out on the bed, remembering how nice she had looked in it.

She herself had always found her mother beautiful no matter what she wore, but she knew her Mama was much more fussy and would want to look her best when she went out among Edie's friends despite what she might say.

She and her mother had gone through almost everything in the closet and Mama had found something wrong with all of them.

"Mama," she had led her mother to the dress, adding the shoes she had bought as well. I want you and Papa to come to Mother's tomorrow night. I want to show you off to my friends, mine and Pete's. You can visit with Mother again, I know you got along well when you were here last time.

And then there's Barney and Emmett -you only met him briefly the other day and the guys in the combo and everyone else who works at Mother's. And then Pete wants to take you out somewhere nice- to Leslie's, for our last evening together. Papa really enjoyed it when we took him there when he visited. I know he'll enjoy going back, he got a kick out of Leslie."

Peg wasn't saying anything but at least she was listening.

"You've already made it perfectly clear you won't wear any of my dresses because of the necklines or the backs or the straps or whatever other reasons you seem to come up with! So this is the only dress that will suit either occasion," the younger woman sighed.

"You know Papa won't come along if you don't go so please wear the dress. And if you insist on believing that it was bought with Pete's money... then fine! In that case just consider it a gift from both of us.

And with that, the blonde walked out, slaming the door beind her.

PPPPPPP

"Well look at that. " Michael Hart whistled as Peg came into the livingroom in her new dress.

"Do you really it?" Mama asked with a shy smile.

Pete nodded from the chair he was sitting on, Sam agreeing. "Very nice Mrs. Hart," they both said at the same time.

"I guess that's s that then." She smoothed the skirt. "I better go take it off until its time to go and she headed back upstairs. It was nice to see her smile again, all three men thought. Both she and her daughter had been in grouchy moods that morning; although they had each done their best to hide it.

The men knew there had been one but didn't know what it was about. They only knew the skirmish last night between the two women had been the loudest of all and Pete had found Edie sleeping on a cot in the laundry room.

Just to make sure everyone had an enjoyable day, Pete had arranged for the Harts to take in the Maritimes Museum and a baseball exhibition at the Community Center.

Edie left for work around 6:00 after a full day of the hair dresser, lunch with June, Lynn and Shelia, and toping it off with a dress fitting. Pete and his father had had a good day, lunch with Jacoby and going out to the detective's lawyer.

"This won't take long Pop," Pete said as pulled into a parking spot at the front of the building. I had asked him awhile ago to draw up some paperwork for me and he did a great job. But then I thought of a couple things I wanted to add. He's leaving on Monday for a two week vacation and asked if I minded coming out today. "

"Is this more of what you were telling me about the other day?"

"Yes," Pete nodded with a grin. "And don't worry old man, there's something here for you too."

"Don't worry about me Boy." You just take care of yourself and that burst of sunshine hanging around and I'll be happy. "

Pete just smiled.

Mr. Hartzell's secretary looked up when the Gunns walked in the door, smiling at the young man who she had a special fondness for. "He's in his office Mr. Gunn, you can go on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ferguson" he said giving her that famous Peter Gunn smile. "This is my father Samuel Gunn." He introduced the two. "Can you keep an eye on him for me?"

"I'll do my best. " she replied.

Sam took a seat in the corner, picking up an old copy of Time, his feet tapping along with the rhythm of the typewriter. She looked so familiar he thought but why? It just must be because she was an incredibly attractive woman but no that wasn't it.

He didn't realize he was staring until she stopped her work and looked up at him "Could I get you a cup of coffee Mr. Gunn?"

"Thank you yes please." He said, feeling stupid as soon as he said it.

"Sugar or cream.."

"Sugar please. "

She stirred some in, handing the cup to him on a saucer.

"Thank you," He took a sip

Mrs. Ferguson went back to her desk then suddenly turned back around.

"Do I know you.?" They both asked at the same time

PPPPPP

Despite the fact that Mama had been determined not to enjoy the evening at Mother's, she was indeed having a very good time. Mother happy to see the parents of two of her favorite people led them to a table up near the bandstand where they could see and hear the combo up close.

The band was playing a lively song and the room was full of talking, laughing, happy people. The group sat at their table; Betty bringing a beer for Pop and Papa, his usual ginger ale for Pete and a small white wine for Mama. Suddenly the combo started to play a slower tune and Edie came out on the bandstand. She was wearing a form fitting black dress with narrow straps, her hair laying in curls against her shoulders.

"Tonight I have the privilege of having both my mother and father in the audience and I want to sing this song for them. I hope you know I mean every word." she looked towards them. "This is for you Mama and Papa. I love you."

 _I'd walk for miles cry or smile for mama and daddy_

 _I want them I want them to know_

 _How I feel my love is real for my mama and daddy_

 _I want them to know I love them so_

 _In my heart the joy tears start cause I'm happy_

 _And I pray every day for mom and pappy and each night_

 _I'd walk for miles cry or smile for my mama and daddy_

 _I want them to know I love them so_

 _I'd fight in wars do all the chores for my mama and daddy_

 _I want them to live on till they're called_

 _I'd work and slave and never rave to mama and daddy_

 _Because I know I owe them my all_

 _In my heart the joy tears start cause I'm happy_

 _And I pray every day for mom and pappy and each night_

 _I'd walk for miles cry or smile for my mama and daddy_

 _I want them to know I love them so_

 _I love them so._

The applause was heavy as she finished her song, Edie blinking back tears. Looking down at the table she saw her Mama was openly crying; even Papa looked a little weepy. She walked down and hugged them whispering _I love you_ to both.

As she passed she kissed Sam on the cheek, then headed for a side door that led out to the dock. It was chillier than she thought and wished she'd grabbed her sweater when Peter Gunn's warm arms came around her, his lips against the back of her neck, filling her with a warmth she couldn't ever describe.

"That was nice. " he said softly.

"They really seemed to like it." she said after a few moments of just being with him.

"Your Papa is desperately trying not to cry and Mama is weeping openly. When I left Mother had come over to give her a hug."

Edie leaned her head against his chest and turned her head to look up at him. "I will never, ever in my life, no matter how hard I try will ever understand my Mama. She is so exasperating and maddening and can be so childish and sometimes I just want to scream. But I still love her."

The singer turned in his arms so she could see in her lover's eyes. "Last night I finally figured out what it was that was bothering me. She wasn't wearing her cast. "

"She's not is she?" Pete felt incredibly stupid for not realizing that himself. "Did she tell you why?"

"She did and it's a legitimate thing-it got caught on a corner of the plane seat and she called her doctor and he told her to be careful and come see him as soon as she got home. But something was still bothering me. "

"The bracelet." they both said at the same time. "She isn't wearing the bracelet. I've never seen my mother without it. So I asked her about it and she got very quiet and then she told me that after I left Sunday she took it off and Monday before they left she mailed it to Lisa."

"And that's why you were sleeping on a cot in the laundry room?" it was half a question.

The blonde nodded. But I discovered something interesting laying there with Sherlock for company. Sometimes Mama wonders why she can't understand me and I'm so exasperating and maddening to her and she wants to scream. But she still love me. And I think we might always be like this, but because we do love one another, that's really all that matters."

Pete gave her a smile and nodded, kissing her temple first and then her forehead. "It's all that matters."

Emmett poked his head out the door, telling Edie she was already late, disappearing just as quickly. She thanked him and headed to the door.

"I'm taking everyone over to Nic's and grab a bit to eat and then we'll be back.

"Alright, " she nodded. "Bring me a piece of cherry pie?"

"One for you and one for your Mama."

"Mama doesn't really like pie."

"What will I do with you Hart women." he smiled.

He told Mother, they'd be back and took the group across the street to Nic's Diner telling them what he thought was best. Sam opened the door, Mike and Peg going in first, Pete coming up behind.

The PI felt every hair on his head stand up and the back of his neck prickled.

"What is it son?"

"Someone is watching me Pop. I can feel it. Someone is watching me."


End file.
